Nightmare In Love
by XenoInLove
Summary: A young scientist develops a soft spot for a failed xenomorph experiment. Can he get through to the creature in time to flee and save them both? Or will they face their doom at the hand of a twisted, shady opponent? MalexMale/XenoxHuman/Gay, If you don't like it, don't read. Contents only suitable for mature readers, hence the M Rating.
1. Chapter 1

They feared it. They feared it for what it was. For what it could become.

For what it already had become

It knew the fear, as it sensed it, even within its cell, even within the restraints put on his body, and also its mind.

It knew, through a haze of un-knowing, that it would not be allowed to live for a long time.

* * *

><p>Dr. Schulz stared at the creature.<p>

It was restrained in a steel frame, clamps around all of its appendages.

Schulz was worried. They had stuck needles into his chest and neck, long needles.

It was being drugged so hard, the academic did not know how long it would survive.

This thing, it was a considerable effort, consuming many years of his career.

But the experiment, was, after all, a failure. A failed effort, basically.

As head of the Xenobiology Unit on Sigma-44, it was his job to create a weapon of unknown lethality, from humanity's worst enemy.

Schulz' gaze fell on the elongated, domed head of the Xenomorph, the alien suspended in front of him, and knew he had failed.

"Dr. Schulz?"

It was the voice of his personal lab assistant, Dr. Paul Cromwell.

"What is it?"

The young scientist stepped beside his superior. "It's failing. Number 13 is dying."

Schulz stared at the creature again. He did not want it to die. He didn't want so many years of work in vain.

But they couldn't lift the medication.

"Do with it whatever you like, Cromwell. I'm done with it. We worked together on it for such a long time, and in the end, we reached nothing. I'm done."

"Dr. Schulz, we are-"

"Listen, Paul." He used his assistant's first name. They were on good terms, private as well as in the Lab. "I've got a family back on Earth. I'm tired of failing over and over again. Number 13 now slipping away is the last straw. I'm leaving."

Paul looked at the older man's face. He had almost seen in Dr. Schulz a father, at least a very close friend.

"Paul, you can see this as your chance. Stand on your own feet. Get further, where I could not go on. My work is done here."

The assistant nodded. "We will stay in contact. I will inform you."

Schulz nodded in agreement. "We will.

* * *

><p>Paul Cromwell stood in front of the Xenomorph known as Number 13.<p>

Dr. Schulz had left, and now his only superior was the Weyland-Yutani executive on Sigma-44, Frederic Bishop Weyland.

He knew from the report that the creature was not taking the drugging kindly.

It was dying, Cromwell knew as much. It was dying at his hands. Schulz never had second thoughts. Schulz saw this as a job they had to do, a job that had failed.

Cromwell was different. Whilst old Dr. Schulz saw the creature as an experiment, a thing, the younger man saw it as a creature.

_I just can't let it die. I just can't. We created it. I carry a responsibility for it,_ Cromwell though

They had taken the Xenomorph larvae and had stimulated it with a drug that Schulz himself had invented.

A drug, or so it was said, that changed the brain. Valaraoin.

Schulz had realized, that a xenomorph would never follow orders. A xenomorph's only drive was to survive. If it could do so by following orders, it would, but once it found a way, it would get out.

It couldn't be controlled.

The old scientists plan was to remove that drive. It was to create a programmable creature, akin to an android. Intelligent yet incapable of disobedience.

The perfect soldier. The perfect weapon

It had never worked. Xenomorph's rejected the drug, and died off, one by one.

Number 13 was the 13. Xenomorph Schulz had tested the drug on, refining the formula. And he, Cromwell, made it possible.

And Number 13 was the only xeno who had survived.

But it could not be deemed a success.

What Valaraoin had turned the xeno into was even worse.

The beast had not turned into an obedient dog, but into a thrashing malice, into a nightmare.

A nightmare that was not without intelligence.

Because of the effect it had on people around the creature, Schulz was forced to keep it sedated. Its mind and body restrained, they were able to find out more about its brain.

But even in sedation, the creature proved dangerous, and resisted each of their attempts to find out more about it.

Now, it had no use anymore. It was a failed experiment, and he, Cromwell, should just allow it to die.

He'd do it a favour, so he told himself. It was a mutant, something that nature never wanted to exist.

_If you hate it so much, just turn up the medication. It doesn't need much. Just a few milligrams more, and it won't survive the night._

Paul Cromwell headed over to the dispenser, and set his finger onto the dial.

_Just turn it up._

His hand fixed around the dial, and he, casting one last look at the creature, let his hand fall to his side.

He just couldn't do it. He couldn't kill. He was a biologist for heaven's sake, not a butcher.

If only he could find a way to put the creature out of its misery.

_To make it happy…._

The thought bobbed up in his mind, and even though his scientific, calculating self pushed it away, far far away, nagging doubt started to fester in his mind.

A doubt he could not allow himself to have. Not for the sake of his career. Not for the sake of his life.

_Oh fuck it!_

He pulled the plug on the dispenser, and left the room.

* * *

><p>It felt the veil part.<p>

Slowly the tiredness that had so long swathed its mind, fell, and it felt alive once more.

Alive!

Flexing its muscles, and raising the only part of its body that was not clasped in restricting iron, it let out a bone-piercing shriek

But the shriek didn't arrive. Only a gurgle. A gurgle was left of its former strength.

It hated them. It hated the fleshy, soft prey. The prey that had turned him prey.

A feral growl slipped into the night.

* * *

><p>Cromwell slept badly.<p>

Nightmares haunted his head. Xenomorph's attacking him, impregnating him, dying in front of his eyes.

He was glad when his alarm clock woke him, and stopped his mind on tormenting him.

Fully wakening, he felt something tug at him. Not tugging at his body.

Tugging at his mind.

It was an alien force. An alien mind.

Cromwell sensed its anger, and unfathomable hate. And he knew what it was.

It was the creature he had freed. The alien.

Quickly he reached for the clothes he had deposited on his desk, and slipped into boxers and trousers. Splashing water over his face and naked upper body, he brushed his hair down, and put on a shirt and a lab coat.

He left his quarters, not without first making sure they were locked and then proceeded to make his way down the corridor.

He entered the lab, and found it almost deserted save for a few of his fellow researches picking up their papers and instruments.

A man stood in front of the glass that separated the cell containing Number 13 from the laboratory.

He wore a brown overcoat, and seemed to stare intently at the specimen contained.

But as soon as Cromwell entered, he drew his attention away from the creature.

"Ah, Dr. Cromwell". Turning around, and walking towards the scientist at a swift pace, he realized who it was. For the first time on Sigma-44, Paul Cromwell stared into the eyes of Frederic Bishop Weyland.

"It seems, there's been an accident with your experiment..."

Cromwell met the gaze of the Weyland-Yutani official. "What sort of accident?" he asked, putting a tone of professionalism in his voice.

Weyland waved his hand "The creature Dr. Schulz and you created is not sedated anymore. You know the effect it has. You know I ordered it to be sedated at all times. "

"Mr. Weyland, for the advancement of my research it is necessary that the creature remains fully conscious.-"

"Dr. Cromwell, I'm not having any discussion. Not over the subject of this creature. I will have it gassed."

"It is unique! If we could control this one, it might hold the key to create the weapon you want. It might be our only chance!"

_Shit, why am I telling him this? I don't, I wouldn't, never! _

"Well, Cromwell, in that case you have two months. After that, it is either success, or the project is over. And you're doing this alone. I need my researches on other projects." Weyland stepped closer. "Listen, son. I believe you're beating a dead horse here. You are one of our brightest minds, here in this facility. Don't waste it."

Cromwell nodded "Don't worry, sir, I won't..."

"Good."

And with a flutter of his brown coat, Weyland marched off.

* * *

><p>Weyland had reached his office. It was a grand office, as he thought himself of being a grand executive.<p>

He sat down in his leather armchair, and stared at the wall.

Pressing a buzzer on his desk, a bland-looking secretary entered.

"Send Dr. Schulz a Message. Tell him that the appropriate actions have been taken. It has been set in motion. His project has begun."

Whatever Schulz' intentions were, whatever he had in mind, Weyland would not ask. He had received his payment, and went on with his usual office work.

* * *

><p>He was left alone in the laboratory, facing the glass wall that separated the xenomorph and he, looking at the black form of the creature, suspended from its metal frame. Large iron bands were fastened around his ankles and its wrists. Its neck was restrained and so was its tail.<p>

It must be uncomfortable for it. But the creature wasn't wriggling. Only its head moved.

It was utterly quiet, Cromwell had the feeling of being in a church. A church, and this was his memorial service.

He had an argument with Weyland, and that left him alone, utterly alone in the facility.

_Looks like I fell from grace,_ he mused.

He closed his eyes once more, and rubbed his temples.

The tug on his mind which he had felt earlier had increased into a maelstrom of hate and anger. The Xenomorph was aware of its situation.

Cromwell concentrated on the Alien mind.

Their research had already deduced that a xenomorph communicated with the hive through means of mild telepathy.

But the Valaraoin had increased that effect beyond reckoning.

Hate washed over Cromwell's mind, alien hate. The hate of a creature which never knew anything else than hate.

If he only had a way of communicating...

Opening his eyes again, he looked at the xeno, who was still restrained.

Its big head swivelled from side to side, and it hissed angrily.

Cromwell closed his eyes again.

The brain scan he had done earlier showed the Alien's brain was awash with activity.

It was thinking. Not following an instinct, or adapting to a situation at hand, but really thinking.

It was using its brain in a way that was almost human.

As if it could. The Valaraoin might have increased its intelligence but no xenomorph could ever behave human. It was beyond their nature. They couldn't do that.

Could they?

_Shit, Paul, what are you thinking? You risked your career for that thing. It's not like it's a pet. It isn't for you to save. You can't save it. Hell, it will kill you if it got half the chance._

But it hadn't. It was restrained. A prisoner. _Prisoner?_

He needed a closer look. He definitely did.

Opening up the door to its cell, Cromwell entered the room.

Harsh light blared from above onto the glinting form of the Xeno. The light was much harsher than it looked from the lab. Cromwell blinked. Harsh and very bright. The creature raised its head, and looked at the scientist.

More hate radiated from the consciousness, now sow close to Cromwell, he felt he could almost touch it.

But with the hate came something else.

Something that puzzled Cromwell.

Fear.


	2. Chapter 2

Its hate was beyond imagination. Seeing the prey in the room, smelling it, _sensing_ it, made its belly jump with a hunger to devour, to tear, to rip, to destroy.

A hunger to take revenge, a brutal revenge twisted in its gut.

But there was something else. Involuntarily, it feared the prey. It knew it was powerless.

The prey stopped, a metre in front of its face, steadily looking at it.

It resisted the urge to gash its teeth and screech, holding the gaze and not moving instead.

* * *

><p>Cromwell stopped in front of the creatures head, being careful to stay out of range of those lethal inner jaws.<p>

The Xenomorph had closed its jaw, its thin black lips covering the fangs.

He scrutinized the head of the creature. The long, sleek head, covered by the smooth dome, under which the alien brain was located.

His gaze followed the xenomorph's body downwards, momentarily stopping on the small skin pricks, where the needles had been removed, passing the ribs, the iron collar around the belly, the legs, tail and the feet.

Number 13 was a mid-sized example of its breed, a drone, not a warrior xenomorph.

He closed his eyes again, concentrating on the consciousness so close to him now.

It nauseated him. It held such a hate, and so much fear. The emotions washed over him like big, dark waves, threatening to sweep him away. It consumed him.

His legs buckled beneath him, and he felt his head connect hard with the floor.

_Ouch!_

He opened his eyes, and rubbed his head. He could already feel his head throbbing with an apocalyptic headache.

Lying flat on his back in the cell, he winced.

The xenomorph's head had followed his fall, and was now looking at him, with a toothy xeno smile on its face.

Cromwell sat up, rubbing his head in pain. "Ouch! What did you do that for?" he exclaimed and looked accusingly at the Xeno.

The big creature just kept its toothy grin, as if to say "Why do you blame me? I didn't do anything"

He got up and waved dismissively at the Xeno. "It's hopeless with you. It just is. If you keep hating everything, I can't help you."

And with these words, he stomped out of the chamber and sealed the door again.

* * *

><p>It watched the prey fall. The dull thud of it hitting the floor was like music in its ears. It parted its lips<p>

in a toothy smile. It was wonderful. The prey was hurt, it sensed it.

Slowly the prey got up, rubbing its head. It expected fear to radiate off it, but there was no fear.

There was just displeasure.

It mouthed a few words in its strange language, and then left the room.

This behaviour was new. New prey behaviour interested it.

Maybe the prey would come back. Maybe it could coax reactions from it.

It was intrigued. For the first time in its existence, the prey it loathed so much had not come near it to hurt it. It just had watched.

Why?

* * *

><p><em>Why did I even talk to it? It can't understand me.<em>

The scientist sat on a table in the lab, making notes.

He was bothered, bothered by the way the xenomorph had reacted to his fall. It sure as hell was happy that he hurt himself. At least it had looked that way.

But that meant the alien was able to feel happiness. It could be happy about something, it could fear, it could rage, and obviously hate, but what bothered him most was the reaction he felt after he had slammed the door on it.

It was only a small spike. But it was there.

It hadn't wanted him to leave.

He couldn't make sense of this. What interest, apart from devouring him, could that creature have? Not for the life of him he could figure it out.

_Jeez, this wasn't leading anywhere._

He left the lab, and, whilst deep in thought, he headed to the canteen. There had to be a solution.

Taking his meal, and plonking it down on an empty table, he started to chew in silence. The room was not full, a potpourri of nations and professions was sitting here and there, mostly in silence, some in pairs. Two scientists were sitting, not two tables away. They were husband and wife, Cromwell knew so much, as he had worked with those two. A flash of longing pierced his heard.

For too long had he worked on this barren and deserted wasteland that Sigma-44 was. Too long had he not been touched by human hands. Sometimes, he missed the old earth.

The bar, where he went, most Friday nights.

In here, it didn't matter what day it was. There were no bars, and there was no Friday nights. He worked 5 days a week, and the days he didn't want to work, he wandered around the station. Most of the time he, and his old friend Dr. Schulz worked 7 days a week. There was nothing else to do, and work kept the mind busy.

But now even Schulz was gone. He was alone as the head of the xenobiological unit.

A unit Weyland didn't want him to lead.

He gulped down his drink, put the dishes in the washer, and got up again.

There was a lot to do.

_Don't lie to yourself you dumbo. There's nothing to do. You're wasting your time. Go up to Weyland's office and tell him to incinerate that dumb creature and ask him for something where you can make actual progress._

Cromwell snorted. He had two months. And he wasn't going to quit quite so soon. He had made some progress...

He now just had to interpret the progress he had made rightly.

Even though he was quite far away from the lab, he could feel the Xenomorph's consciousness lash out to him.

After they had modified the Creature's brain with the drug, it had developed telepathic abilities, causing mostly those of lesser intelligence on the settlement discomfort.

Dr. Schulz had described it as an intense hate, like a snake trying to eat his heart.

He himself was just an assistant at that time, watching the older scientist from the safety of the lab as he administered the drugs, so had not felt the creature as much, but it had been there, tugging at his subconscious mind, giving him nightmares.

As they had sedated the alien mind, all those symptoms stopped.

He opened the door to the laboratory and pressed his nose to the glass.

The Xenomorph was where he left it. Obviously, it couldn't go anywhere else.

Sighing, he grabbed a fiction book he had deposited on the table earlier, and opened the cell door again.

He'd better get results from this…

* * *

><p>It saw the prey enter, and sit down in front of it. It carried something in its talon, which it opened, and then, to its utmost surprise, the prey began to speak. It spoke in its strange, sluggish, low tongue.<p>

It hissed at the prey, but the prey continued with what it was doing. Mostly it looked at the thing in its hand but occasionally it looked up.

The grip of fear and hate on its mind was strong, and unrelenting, but deep inside its chest, it felt another urge. A different one, one it had not experienced before.

It wanted to know what the prey was doing. It was sensing calm and stillness within the preys mind, but also a different emotion.

Like the prey expected something to happen.

It went on with its strange language, and curiosity got the better of it. It quit lashing at the prey mentally. That was no use, not with this prey. The old, stale prey that had been here before the sleep was different.

It was afraid, and it should be. Prey should be afraid of the Hunters.

This prey was different. It had lashed against it, but it showed no sign of fear.

It should fear him. It should fear a true warrior, as he was.

He.

That felt good.

He. The curiosity that had awoken in his mind had softly worked its way through the wall of hate, and was now his driving force.

He could devour the prey later, once his curiosity was satisfied.

The prey had noticed the change in demeanour, and was looking up at him, revealing its teeth.

* * *

><p>Cromwell had sat down in front of the Alien and started to read to it.<p>

The creature was still afraid, and he felt it still tugging at his mind. Those two overpowering emotions, hate and fear.

But he kept still, and kept reading, keeping his expectancy to himself.

Slowly, he worked himself through the chapters, reading in a slow steady tone.

Around chapter three, half an hour later, he felt the tug of hate release his mind all of a sudden, and retreat away.

Softly, he breathed a sigh of relief. Apparently the creature hat noticed that it was not really effecting him.

That was a lie of course. It saddened him. It saddened him to the bone.

And deep within him, he wanted that feeling to go away.

_Shit, Paul, what's wrong with you? Why do you want to make an alien feel happy?_

But he went on reading.

The tug of hate was suddenly replaced by something else. The Xenomorph's mind was prodding him. It was prodding him out of curiosity. It wanted to know.

And that was the moment he knew.

Looking up at the hulking figure, he smiled at it.

Then he turned back to his book and went on reading.

If it could control its hate, and even be interested in him, then maybe all was not lost.

No, in fact, nothing was lost. All was gained!

Cromwell kept reading. The Xenomorph's mind probed him, but he felt an underlying danger, a threat even.

He kept reading.

It was cold in the holding cell, and the bare metal held no comforts, but Cromwell was exited. He was making progress. The Alien watched him intently, as far as a creature with no visible eyes could watch him.

He went through half of the book within the rest of the day, but as eight p.m. drew near, he noticed himself continuously losing the line, and stumbling over long sentences. He was getting tired, and hungry.

"I think that's it for today. I will go on tomorrow."

He closed the book and got up.

The Xenomorph hissed at him, and as he turned around, he felt a sting in his mind, quickly replaced by a wave of indifference.

Smiling to himself, he turned around, and, being careful not to get in range of that lethal mouth, patted the alien on the arm.

Then, he scooted outside, closing the hatch, and leaving the laboratory as quick as possible.

Breathing heavily, he entered his quarters, shed his clothes and fell on the bed

_Shit._

He had touched a live xenomorph. He had touched his arm.

_Christ, you stupid dumbass, you could've died! He's still dangerous, and I doubt he liked it. He will kill you if he gets the chance_, he thought.

But some feeling deep inside him told him that maybe, just maybe...

_Forget it, Paul. You're just tired._

* * *

><p>He had listened to the prey, its singsong voice bubbling against his mind, arousing his curiosity even more.<p>

What was the prey trying to communicate? Before they had sent him to sleep, as he grew, he had watched the prey communicating with each other with the same bubbling tone as this prey here was using. What does that mean?

But then, all of the sudden, the speech of the prey changed, and it reared up on its hind legs.

And before he could know, it had turned and walked towards the exit.

No? He didn't want it to go.

It was weakness. He could not permit weakness. He was a warrior, and this was mere prey he did not care about.

Suddenly, the prey turned around, sped to him, and patted him on his arm.

He had not expected it to do that.

It wasn't something he understood. Why had it touched him? What was wrong in the preys head? It did not fear him, yet it wasn't like the other prey, hurting him. It had done something incredibly stupid. What would have happened if he was angry? It could have died. He could have turned it into a meal. It wouldn't have been hard.

Yet, as the he was thinking about it, he realized that he wouldn't have done it.

So much as the prey was prey, it was interesting.

A diversion, maybe. Maybe for some time. Till he found how to get out. Softly, he turned his head and glared at the arm that had been touched.

Just a diversion.

Or so he told himself….

(Just an information for my dear readers. There will be a few updates in rather rapid sucsession, as I'm already done up to chapter 4, and just am reviewing these. Reviews, both good and critical are highly appreciated.)


	3. Chapter 3

Cromwell sat cross-legged on the floor, reading.

He was so often reading these days, reading books out loud to the creature suspended in front of him

Actually, when he wasn't reading, he was probably sleeping or eating.

The progress he had made was astounding. Not so much with the alien, as with himself.

He'd grown to care for the black creature. In little more than a week, he found himself to ponder every free hour about its fate. He cared for it, like he cared for a charge given to his care.

But yet every encounter, so much as it filled him with joy to see the Xenomorph commence, also filled him with sadness to see it bound and restricted.

The creature's curiosity had not subsided. In his mind, he felt the consciousness of the Xenomorph lap up every word he said, as if to fill a need, a need that had long not been fulfilled.

Cromwell himself also filled a need he had long since not fulfilled. The need to be with someone, another sentient being, that somehow, in a way Cromwell did not fathom, also cared for him.

Yes, whilst he read to the xeno, he felt something coming back at him. Something difficult.

He wasn't sure if the xeno knew what he was doing either.

* * *

><p>He watched the human intently.<p>

So much he had learned in the last week. It was a human. All of the prey of his kind was human

That's what they called themselves.

As far as he was concerned, the humans were prey. Especially the stale human. It had hurt him so much that he longed to slice it apart.

But the other human was different. It didn't push things into him. It wasn't scared of him either.

It came every day, smelling of meat and something else. It sat down in front of him, and started to speak.

Sometimes it spoke differently, looking at him directly, and he felt it was expecting something.

But most of the time it was sitting on the floor with the thing in its hand and it spoke from it.

He tried earnestly to decipher what it was saying.

He did not know why. Humans were prey.

But this human was different.

For some weird reason, this human had set a great importance on him

It came every day, speaking with him.

And slowly, with time and effort, it began to comprehend him.

Another week passed, and Cromwell had now spent two weeks sitting in front of an alien, reading books to it.

He had not touched it again. He had felt its confusion on the touch, and he decided not to attempt it again

Aside from the probing, curious mind of the xeno, he had not encountered any other reaction

It did not fear him, it did not hate him, it was curious

* * *

><p>On the Sunday of the second week, in the middle of reading the ancient epos "Harry Potter", he suddenly noticed something.<p>

The Xenomorph had raised his head, and then, all of a sudden, he heard a voice

It was a voice, parched dry and creaky. But it was a voice

_Um Hello_, the voice went.

"What? Who's there?" Cromwell jumped, the book tumbling to the ground as he turned around to look for the owner of the voice

_Um... me…_ the voice went.

Cromwell had no idea where it came from. There was no one in the room. But surely it couldn't be…

"It's you!" He looked at the xenomorph

_Of course it's me, who could it be else. There's no one here anyway._

It talked! "You talk!

_Of course I talk! What did you think? That I'm an idiot? _There was a note of indignation in the voice.

"But – Where did you –" Cromwell was dumbfolded

The Xeno grinned widely. _I learn very fast _

"But... that's impossible…"

_You think of me like a bigger dog. I feel it. I feel your thoughts._

"Well, nobody ever told me a xeno could talk"

_What's a Xeno?_

Cromwell snorted "That's you."

_Well, I'm not sure what you mean by Xeno but I can talk all right... _

"I mean can all of you kind talk?" Involuntarily, Cromwell had raised his voice

_Oi, Quit the shouting!_

"Just answer my question please"

_All right, all right. Just one question before we go on:_

"Fire away"

_What do I get for answering? _

A sly grin had crept up the alien's face.

"I beg your pardon?"

_I want to know what I get for telling you_

"I don't think you're in the position to bargain"

_Oh yes I am. If I wanted, I'd just shut up again._

_"_Then I will tell Weyland that I'm not making any progress, and he will gas you"

_And lots of years of research die with me._

_Point taken,_ Cromwell thought

_See. You don't need to shout all the time._

_Right. So what do you want?_

The Xenomorph pondered. _I want to get out of these things. I want to move freely._

_I can do that. But I won't be able to come in here again._

_Why not? _The Xeno smirked.

_Because you will rip me to shreds_

_I won't shred you. What use would that be to me? I want to shred the stale prey._

_Who's the stale prey?_

_The guy you talked to a lot._

_Oh, that's Dr. Schulz._

_Dr. Schulz? __What's that?_

_It's a name? _

_Do you have a name too? _It was an innocent enough question, so Cromwell answered.

_I'm Paul Cromwell. Do you have a name?_

_Don't know._

Suddenly a wave of sadness hit him, quickly to be replaced by indifference

_What's wrong?_

_Nothing. Get me out of these things, and I might answer your questions._

Sighing, Cromwell left the chamber, and while making sure it was sealed tight, even doubly tight, he pressed a control.

The clamps that were holding the Xeno back fell off and the huge creature dropped from the frame flat on the ground.

_Hey! What's wrong? _

Gruff, the voice replied _I'm okay, just a bit tired for not having moved in like... years?_

_You can tell me now about your kind._

_No._

"What?"

_I'm not going to talk to you about that. You're just going to use it. And then I'll get gassed or what. I suppose my knowledge is the only thing that keeps me alive right now._

Cromwell shivered. They had to work out something. _What about a deal?_

_Deal? _ The Xenomorph turned towards him.

_Yeah, a deal. Something along the lines of you give me some information and I'll protect you. _

_Deal? _The xeno scoffed. _How do I know you're not being two-sided? _

_You can read my mind?_

_Not really. Just know your general feeling._

_Well then what is it telling you?_

The Xenomorph stayed silent. Cromwell went on. _I've been granted authorisation to experiment with you for another month and two weeks. After that, either I need results or we both are finished. Your life and my career._

Again, indifferent silence.

_But if we work together, then we can give them results, one at a time, and I can prolong the experiment._

The xeno raised itself on wobbly legs. _Come here._

_What?_

_I want you to come in here. I want to see if I can trust you. I want to smell you._

_I'm not insane! I won't put yourself to your mercy. _

_Fine by me. Then no deal. You wasted all that time. I'll just die then._ He rolled over and looked away

Cromwell angrily punched the desk.

_What guarantee can you give me that you won't kill me. _He couldn't believe him saying that.

_I need you to survive. _

_That's a good point._

Cromwell did not believe his own eyes. He undid the security hatch, and walked inside the cell.

_If you have to kill me just hurry up._

The Xenomorph had sat down in a corner, it now got up and walked over to Cromwell. It moved its face close to his, and for a short time, he could see the fangs and lips of the creature.

_You're afraid. _

_Jeez. Your kind are known to tear humans to shreds at first sight._

_Yeah, I could tear you to shreds as well. Your kind are known to imprison us and torture and torment us for years!_

He felt the Xenomorph's anger wash over him, and the creature seized him in its talon, lifting him up with absolute and complete ease. Then he felt being tossed through the room, and heavily impacted in the wall.

The creature lifted itself up to its full height, its tail slashing around behind it, and advanced towards Cromwell.

Shaking in fear, the young scientist made a run for the doorway, and miraculously, he escaped.

* * *

><p>Still giddy and with a shoulder burning with pain, he scarpered the laboratory, and made straight for the medical wing.<p>

"Jesus, Dr. Cromwell, what happened to you? Your shoulder is all blue!"

The medical examiner inspected Cromwell's shoulder. "It was an accident. I kinda fell, and got hit by an automated door."

"Well, you should file an accident report, and take care with that shoulder. But there's nothing wrong as far as I can see. Just a few bruises. It will be all right given about a weeks' time."

A thought struck Cromwell. "Another question. Can you bandage the arm? I need a bandaged arm for a test of mine."

"Yes, of course…" The medic made a confused face and then proceeded to bandage his arm, wondering probably what strange people lived on this station.

After having wrapped up the arm, Cromwell returned to his quarters.

He had not felt the presence of the alien in his mind, and he was somehow glad.

Undressing, and lying down, he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning was a pain.<p>

His shoulder hurt, and he was hungry, having skipped on dinner yesterday, so his first step was the cafeteria and breakfast.

He was almost alone in the room, almost.

A figure clad in a brown coat made his way up to him, and sat down.

"Mr. Weyland, what a pleasant surprise!"

The executive smiled. "Call me Fred."

Cromwell, taken aback by the sudden openness of his boss, replied in a similar way.

"So, Paul, how's your project going on?" Weyland asked, whilst he bit into his toast.

"I'm advancing within schedule."

"So you are. Anything worth reporting yet?"

"I'm sorry Fred, but apart from having toned down the Creatures effect on the rest of the world, nothing worth mentioning."

"But Paul, that's a great step forward. I'm sure to read it in your report at the end of this month. What happened with your arm?" He winced.

"I fell, and one of the automated doors slammed my shoulder. It's nothing."

Weyland nodded, and then proceeded to eat his breakfast, and Cromwell did the same.

They finished in silence, but before he left, his boss looked at Cromwell again. "I really wish you good luck with your research." He gravely told him, and then marched off.

Cromwell wiped up the last bits of the sauce with his bread and then, after having put the dishes in the dishwasher, he left.

On his way to the lab, he passed at his quarters, and looked at himself in the mirror.

He had short, tousled brown hair, and was roughly 6.1 foot tall. During his time on earth he had worked on himself gaining more strength, but that was almost gone right now. He should asked Weyland if they had a gym around in the station.

Wondering why he had never asked before, he brushed his hair, and left the room, heading for the laboratory.

The alien mind had stayed quiet, not at all touching his, he couldn't even feel it was there. Cromwell wondered what had happened in that cell yesterday evening. The Xeno had been angry, not at him directly, but at his species, for what it had done to it.

And that Cromwell understood. But it hadn't killed him. It had just let him go, after chucking him against a wall. God, he could still feel those talons on his body, the leathery feel of the creature's exo-skeleton. Shivering, he entered the lab, rushing to the glass that separated him from the dangerous Xenomorph.

He squinted into the room, and eventually found it.

It had curled up in one corner, and seemingly had gone to sleep.

"Xeno! Hey, you! I want to talk to you!"

There was no reply.


	4. Chapter 4

Cromwell had tried everything. He had screeched at the alien, he had even, as a last resort, sprayed it with ice-cold water, but it hadn't reacted.

Hell, Cromwell wasn't even sure if it was alive. _It had to be..._

It was out of the range of the brain – activity – scan, and now he was genuinely worried. The Alien had not moved, he even couldn't feel its consciousness in his mind. _The drugs must've be affecting it still._

Getting up, and pacing up and down in the room, he cursed under his breath. _Paul, think of something, think! You can't let it die under your eyes._

He stared at the security hatch. He had to go back in. He had to check up on it. He doubted it would kill him. It needed him to survive, and whilst being a ruthless killing machine, its sense of survival would keep him alive... for now.

Slowly, carefully, he opened the door.

The walls of the cell had a few gashes from the creature's claw.

"Hey, you, are you all right?" He stopped a metre from the xenomorph and dropped on his knees, to get closer to the curled up creature. He could see its dorsal tubes, the base of its tail, and the back of its neck and head.

The whole creature, Cromwell only too closely remembered yesterday, and his encounter with it. It was fearsome and scary, yet now, as it lay on the ground, he couldn't help himself, and felt pity for it.

"Shh" he hummed. Mesmerized by himself, he stretched out, and started to stroke the alien creature. Its skin felt smooth, like well-made leather. It wasn't cold, but the alien did not hold the same warmth as his body held. He stroked the creature's ridged side, softly and carefully.

* * *

><p>He was angry. He didn't know why. The Human had come to him, and he had hurt it. He shouldn't be angry for hurting prey.<p>

Why did he let it escape then? Why didn't he devour it?

He had sensed its fear, and its confusion, and below that fear, he had sensed something deeper, and that chilled him to the core.

He had sensed the human to a point, had trusted him. A human. Him. Prey trusting Hunter.

And he'd broken that trust, and it hurt him, and made him angry. Not anger directed at the prey, or the circumstances, but anger directed at himself. A self-hate enveloped his mind with dark tendrils, and as it boiled, he slowly felt himself losing to it. Loosing himself down there, in that lone dark.

He curled up tight into a ball and forgot about the world around himself.

A long time passed, where he did not notice anything. He did not want to notice anything anymore.

He started to feel the presence near him. It was a human, but he didn't care. He had stopped caring.

There was no way out. The human had brought a glint of hope with it, and now, the hope had gone. He'd failed...

All those emotions burned in his mind, as he suddenly felt something on his side.

It was something soft, warm, fleshy even. Brushing over his side, he heard a slight humming noise. A noise that somehow, unknown to himself, pierced his heart. The hum drained all his hate, all his anger, and left nothing behind. Like somehow a big, heavy knot in his heart had finally been undone.

* * *

><p>He felt the Xenomorph move under his hand. He kept stroking its side, as he watched the formidable Creature uncurl, and quietly, it moved its big head to look at him<p>

_Why? _The voice in his head whispered, and Cromwell was almost knocked over by emotions radiating from the Xeno.

_Because I trust you, _he thought.

He kept stroking the Xeno's side, carefully and softly, and the creature did nothing to prevent it.

* * *

><p>Frederic Bishop Weyland sat in his office, brooding over a letter that had arrived just this morning. He had his secretary print it for him, and he was now staring at the words, reading them over and over again.<p>

"We need results. If there are no results within the given time, I will take the matter into my own hands."

Weyland knew whom this was from, without needing to decipher the signature.

And it worried him. He himself was no biologist, he was an accountant. He was heading the Sigma-44 research colony on the urge of his father, David Weyland. Much rather would he have liked to stay in the firm's earth headquarters.

But now it was as it was, and with the departure of Dr. Schulz, it was even harder to reach their goals. They had four live Xenomorph's left on this colony, and no method they had tried so far has resulted in anything, except dead creatures.

The only one that had turned out into something was Dr. Schulz and Dr. Cromwell's drug experiment.

Dr. Cromwell, although young, was a brilliant mind.

_If anyone can reach success, it has to be him, _he thought. Even though he had to keep the staff as far away from number 13's cell.

And now his superiors needed results. They demanded results. And he had to deliver.

Sighing, he crunched the letter up into a ball of paper, and chucked it into the shredder.

* * *

><p>It was getting late, the light in the cell already started to dim down to night-time lighting, as the xenomorph moved again.<p>

_What are you? _The voice asked

_I'm human. _

_I know that. _Its irritation could almost be felt in the air.

_So why do you ask? What do you want to know?_

_I want to know what's making you do this. _

Cromwell exhaled, and stroked the Xeno's backside. _I'm not sure myself… I mean, I'm insane_

_Probably,_ the creature replied drily.

_You're something different, something new. Something we didn't treat right. Somehow, I'm trying to make up for the last years._

It sighed. _Why should you? What do you owe me?_

_I don't know. I probably owe you your intelligence..._

_WHAT?_

_Well, you know Dr. Schulz injected you something, when you were small?_

_I think I can remember. But I'm not sure what is memory and what's just a dream._

_Xeno's dream?!_

_Well what other choice did I have? You made me sleep for years._

Cromwell sighed. _That's true. _

They both were silent for a minute.

_I made the drug. I created the substance that turned you into what you are._

He heard the creature hiss. _Where is that Schulz prey? I want to tear him apart._

_Why?_

_He hurt me._

_Where? Where did he hurt you?_

The creature turned around, and sat up. It pointed at its shoulder.

Without shivering and shaking, he bent over, and brushed his lips over the creature's leathery skin.

_Better?_

It pointed at its neck. _That's where I'm hurt as well…_

Cromwell put his hands around the creature's neck, pressing his lips on the smooth skin.

_Better?_

The Xeno shuddered, and he withdrew, sitting down in front of it. _Yes…_

It drew its lips back into a toothed smile. _Akkan._

_I beg your pardon?_

The creature smiled widely. _You asked my name. Akkan._

Cromwell acted fast. Not really understanding what he was doing, he leaned forward, put his arms around the creature's back, and hugged it.

* * *

><p>Cromwell lay in his bed, with the night closing in around him.<p>

Thoughts and blood was rushing through his temples.

He had shared an embrace with a xenomorph. A male xenomorph. It had hugged back, even lifted him close to it. His thoughts were a mess, and so were its.

Not It. He. He knew the Xeno was a male.

He.

Akkan.

Paul turned in his bed.

They had hugged. He had kissed, well not really but still, he had kissed an alien.

And he didn't even feel bad about it. He had enjoyed their hug. It had made him feel, like he found a friend. A friend, a true friend, amongst all those two-sided Weyland-Yutani personnel.

Even though he was an alien creature, Paul felt more connected to it, than to all those humans he had met on earth.

Sighing, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>It wasn't prey. It was like him.<p>

Paul. Paul Cromwell.

He had come back. Come back to him. And they had done a thing he never ever thought they could do. A thing that, so his instinct told him, was something not to be taken lightly.

They had hugged. The Human had been so close, he could smell the heat from his heart, could feel all that life run through his body.

And some of the life had sparked over to him. For the first time, since the stupor of sleep had been lifted from him, he felt pacified.

For some reason, Paul filled up a spot in him that had never been filled before.

Something he didn't know anything about. But it was whizzing around in his gut, like electricity.

He shouldn't have let him go.

But there was no choice. He couldn't, he wouldn't get out. And amongst that true happiness, he felt the sting of fear inside him.

With the fear came the hate.

But this time, Akkan fought. Thinking about Paul's soft skin, about his soft lips touching his neck, he felt the flame of hate peter out within him. He must think hard now. What do to, with the time he had left.

Slowly, he allowed the dark veil of sleep envelope him again.

* * *

><p>Frederic Bishop Weyland sat in his office, staring at the screen in front of him, watching the scene from the surveillance camera within the Xenomorph's cell.<p>

It can't be. What in god's name had Dr. Cromwell done? And the Xenomorph was behaving outside its possible behaviour as well.

He watched their hug over and over again, dumbfolded by the scene. The xenomorph had let himself be hugged, hell it had hugged back.

Weyland couldn't believe his own eyes. Maybe he was hallucinating.

Grabbing the cup of coffee on his table, he gulped it down, but still the scene did not change.

The Computer beeped with an incoming transmission.

"Incoming transmission from Weyland-Yutani HQ.

Surveillance footage acknowledged. Result agreeable. Prepare the specimen for transportation. Both. Transportation to HQ will arrive within 24 hours. Communication terminated."

Weyland dropped back in his chair. He had forgotten that the HQ monitored his office computer network.

_Shit!_

He flew out of his office, grabbing the voice-communication unit his secretary used, and put in a name.

David Weyland.

"Dad? This is Fred speaking from Sigma-44. What's going on? Why wasn't I informed? Why didn't you tell me that you wanted this?"

"Hello, Mister Weyland. I'm sorry, your father isn't available at the moment." He heard a chuckle in the back. "But I can answer your questions, if you desire."

"Who are you? Where's dad?"

The voice changed. It changed to a voice that he knew. A voice that he had heard almost every day. "He has… resigned from his post. He's not available currently. And I doubt he will return from where he went." Devoid of any emotion, the voice went on. "You, on the other hand, have a career before you. He has made some grave mistakes. Do not make the same ones." The voice chuckled.

With a roar, Weyland threw the communicator at the wall, it burst open and a shower of electronic components hit the ground.

It couldn't be.

Whatever had happened in Weyland-Yutani HQ, he would find out.

He was part of the Weyland Clan after all. Power would not so easily be ripped from their grasp.

But there were more pressing things at hand.

He looked at the portrait of his ancestor, Charles Bishop Weyland.

"What would you have done, Charles? I need an idea…"

Turning back into his office, he opened a drawer, and pulled out a small gun.

Putting on his coat, he smiled at the portrait. "Always go down fighting. Just as you."

Coat flapping behind him, he left his office.

And the Bell chimed three. The countdown had begun.


	5. Chapter 5

Cromwell awoke, to the sound of a door hissing open.

He raised himself in his bed, trying to pierce the darkness with his eyes.

It was never this dark in the colony. And the door was open.

A flashlight clicked on, blasting his eyes, and making him wince "Oi! What's that?"

"Cromwell! It's me, Fred Weyland."

"What are you doing here? It's …" turning over to the clock on his bedside table, he noticed even the light of the clock had failed. "What's going on?"

"There's been a development, one you won't like at all."

"What do you mean? What's wrong?"

"It doesn't matter. What matters now, is that I know what happened between you and that creature.

"Akkan."

"Sorry?"

"He has a name. It's Akkan."

"Well. No matter. What's important now, is that someone at HQ has gotten wind of the development here. They want Number 13.-"

"Akkan! His name is Akkan!"

"-They want Akkan. And they want you. Because you're able to communicate with it."

"Fred? Why are you here then? You're from Weyland-Yutani as well. Why are you warning me?"

"Whoever gave these orders killed my father."

Cromwell was silent for a second.

"You get my point? We can be of help to each other. I can get you safely off this planet and-"

"I won't be leaving Akkan to them."

"Cromwell, there's no time. This Xenomorph is replaceable. You aren't. I won't be leaving you to them."

Carefully, the scientist chose his words for the reply. "No. Akkan is as irreplaceable as me. You don't get it, do you? He's a sentient creature like you and me. I'm not leaving him behind. Either we go together or we stay."

For a moment, Weyland stayed silent.

"Can you get him to cooperate?"

"I hope I can." Cromwell replied.

"Well then get dressed and get going. I'm not sure how fast they can fix up the generator. The dark will cover our flight."

* * *

><p>Cromwell slunk down the dark corridor, only visible in the muffled light of Weyland's torch.<p>

They passed rows and rows of doors, until they found the one leading to the lab.

"Help me with the door. It should be un-sealed, but I need help heaving it open." Weyland set down the torch, its ghostly glare illuminating his face and the door. Both men prised at the handle of the metal gateway, slowly, steadily pushing it backwards. It slid into the frame, but all of a sudden, it lodged itself at an awkward angle, and stuck.

"Shit!" Weyland cursed under his breath.

_Paul? Is that you? Who's with you? What's going on?_

_Akkan! Stay where you are, we're coming for you._

_Not like I have anywhere to go anyway. _The sarcasm of the Xeno stung him, but he also felt happiness. At getting out probably.

* * *

><p>Akkan stared through the glass, and watched the two humans heave open the door to the room.<p>

_Paul, who's that?_

Paul looked through the glass. _That's Frederic Bishop Weyland. He's our way out._

_Weyland? _The name rung a bell in his head. Nothing definite, nothing he could put his finger on, but it was there. _Why is he getting me out? Isn't he scared? _Strangely, the Xeno could not smell fear from the other man.

_We've got to get away. There isn't really time to explain! You have to promise me one thing though. _

_Like what?_

_Don't kill anyone._

Akkan wasn't sure that this was a good idea. Paul wasn't very strong, and he couldn't pinpoint Weyland's scent.

_Okay. Only if they leave you alone._

That made Paul go red in the face. _Oi. I'm not your kiddo or something. I can take care about that._

Akkan snorted. _We will see about that. _

Paul and Weyland started to get to work on the door of his cell, and when it finally slid open, he was greeted by a smiling Paul.

_Come on. _

Akkan ducked low, through the frame of the door, and he was out. Out in freedom.

He smiled the toothed xeno smile, and poked Paul's back.

_Oi you bighead. Stop shoving me!_

* * *

><p>Weyland measured the Xenomorph from head to toe. Standing higher than him and Paul, the creature flexed its arms and legs, and whipped his tail around the room.<p>

Paul had a smile on his face, and so had the Xeno, as far as he could see.

Maybe the creature would provide a considerable asset to his plan. A xenomorph on his side was not without its advantages.

There was something going on between both Paul and apparently Akkan, which puzzled him. The Xenomorph had put its talon on Paul's shoulder and was looking at him

* * *

><p><em>I don't like him. I want to kill him.<em>

_Akkan, I said he was our ticket out of here!_

_Okay, but afterwards I'll kill him._

_Why?_

_Because he's no good. His scent is muddled. I'm not sure about him._

Paul tilted his head as he watched Akkan look at Weyland.

_Paul?_

_Yes, Akkan?_

_Why didn't you leave me here?_

Paul thought of an answer, but no matter how he racked his brains, he didn't arrive at one. _I suppose we're friends._

The xeno smiled _Yeah. Friends. Like friends go and hug. You k-_

_That's quite enough, Akkan! _

"Are you two done there? I'm not sure how long we have till someone comes and takes a look at the generator"

"You sabotaged it?"

Weyland nodded "Who else?"

All three left the laboratory, walking down the hallway.

"So, Weyland, what's your plan?"

"I've arranged for a friend of my father to pick us up from these coordinates. At 11 a.m." He handed Paul a scrap of paper. "If we get separated, which might always happen, press on to those coordinates."

"Why do you say that? I mean no-one knows we're leaving… do they?"

Weyland's voice turned grave. "I'm afraid they can figure out something like that. Our enemy is cunning, and will not rest till it gets what it wants."

For some time, they walked along the dark corridors, presumably towards a way out, until Akkan stopped dead in his tracks.

_We're not alone._

Paul stopped.  
>"What is it, Paul?"<p>

"We're not alone" he whispered.

Paul saw Weyland reach into his pocked, and Akkan hissed warningly _it's got a weapon!_

He felt the Xeno tense up in his mind, as Weyland drew a pistol from his overcoat.

"Fred? What on earth?!" he exclaimed.

_Oh my, you really are prey, Paul. Your shouting just alarmed them._

_Them?_

_Did I mention the two soldier guys just two corners away?Idiot!_

Weyland had switched off the torch, and Paul could hear a soft clink.

"If they see your friend, they're going to shoot him." Both humans now picked up the voices, two voices, deep and manly, coming from the darkness.

"Sure as hell is dark when the generator fails." The first voice went.

"Yeah. So what did the Colonel say? Go to room 12-4/4 and escort the scientist there to base?

Suddenly, Paul felt Weyland's hand on his arm, roughly shoving him to the side.

"Get into the maintenance shaft. Both of you."

"Fred, you-"

"Don't worry about me" The maintenance hatch opened with a clunk, and Weyland roughly shoved Paul inside.

"Akkan, get in as well."

Paul could feel the alien jump in behind him, and the hatch close tightly.

_Oi, Akkan. That's my backside you're pushing against!_

_Not like I can go anywhere else. This tunnel is small, and your… backside is enormous!_

_That's not polite! Not at all!_

_I'm not polite._

_Not at all, _Paul grumbled mentally, as he started to crawl forwards. He couldn't see, so he had to feel with his hands. The shaft was almost too small for him to get through, pressing down on him. It was so dark...

He heard the voices of the soldiers behind him, and also Weyland's voice.  
>"Where are you heading, private?"<p>

"Who are you? Put down the gun!"

"I'm Frederic Bishop Weyland. I'm your boss! And as long as the Xenomorph is at large, I'm not putting away my gun."

"Xenomorph?" The voice of the man quavered.

"Colonel Marker is our boss! Not some nitwit from Weyland-Yutan-"

"Listen closely, private." The click of Weyland's gun ruptured the silence of the base. "I told you, there's a xenomorph at large. If you'd kindly keep your voice down."

"Yes, Sir" he heard the soldier hiss.

Then Weyland's baritone broke the silence again. "I trust you two have better things to do than wander around in a given situation. The three of us will now return to your barracks, so I can talk to Colonel Marker."

One soldier protested "We are under orders to-"

"That was also an order." Weyland hissed.

"Yes sir!"

And with those words, the soldiers marched off with Weyland.

Paul waited till he couldn't hear their footsteps anymore. _Get back out, Akkan._

_I can't_, came the reply

_Why?_

_Weyland shut the door on us, literally. _

_Why would he do that?_

_I don't know. You brought him, not me. _

Paul pondered. _He wants us to go ahead._

_Right. These shafts are probably enormous. I don't even know where we have to go. Do you?_

_Yeah I do. I have to coordinates on this scrap of paper. _

_Oh, you mean the scrap of paper you can't get at because it's in your trouser pocket, and you can't get at the trousers? Because the tunnel is just too small?_

_Exactly the one..._

_Come on Paul. Head onwards._

Slowly, the scientist pulled himself forwards.

Inch by inch, he headed forwards, always feeling the xenomorph's head touching his legs

They worked their way onwards through the cramped shaft. The air got hotter, and hotter, and even hotter. Rivulets of sweat were running down Paul's forehead.

_This sure is the fast route…_

_Quit your remarks. I'm trying to think!_

That shut Akkan up, at least for some time.

* * *

><p>Akkan crawled behind Paul through the tunnel. The Human was slow, only able to use his upper arms to make progress, whilst he just propelled himself forward by using his hind legs, and their claws.<p>

The tunnel was cramped, even for him. Due to the length of his head, he couldn't move it around properly. His arms were up front, but he was lying flat on his belly, unlike Paul, who was sliding on his back.

His dorsal tubes were starting to get in the way. They were sensitive, being loaded with an enormous amount of nerve endings to sense things like vibrations and changes in temperature.

And ever so often, one would hit the roof of the tunnel, causing him to jolt softly. Not that it hurt, but the cold of the tunnel walls just wasn't comfortable.

Akkan looked at Paul in front of him. The Darkness didn't bother him too much, but he could see that Paul was completely disorientated.

The man couldn't see, and his skin had started to become wet.

He inhaled the air, smelling the scent of Paul.

It was nice. Manly….

Lost in thought, he hadn't noticed that the Human had stopped crawling until he was almost lying on top of him.

Obviously he wasn't really on top of him, more his head was lying on Paul's knee, but it was close enough for him.

_Akkan, what are you doing_

_What are you doing? Why'd you stop?_

_I need a breath. Why did you run into me?_

_I crawled into you._

_Whatever. You're supposed to be the perfect predator so take a bit of care!_

_Yeah maybe I wanted to._

_Right. Like you do. I'm stinkin of sweat right now, it's hot and there's no room. _

_You don't stink. You're right on all terms but you don't stink. _

_Right. _ He could sense Paul's confusion.

_Well. I think you smell rather nice. _Right. Now he, Akkan, was making Paul compliments on his scent.

Where was this going to lead?

_Uh... thanks…how far did we get?_

_There's a junction up ahead. I think it's around 5 steps._

_Xeno or human steps?_

_Xeno steps. Big xeno steps._

He heard Paul sigh. _At least we're making progress._

The Human crawled on, and Akkan followed.


	6. Chapter 6

They had reached the junction. It was a T-Junction, and it was getting hot. Hotter than for Paul to be comfortable with.

His shirt was clinging to his body with sweat, and his hands kept slipping on the bare metal.

Akkan crawled after him.

_Now where do we go?_

The Xenomorph rested his head on Paul's leg. _I'd go right._

_Why do you wanna go right?_

_Because going right feels better._

_Why are you saying so?_

_Hey, I'm the predatory chasing ruthless killer alien here! If anyone knows how to creep around these tunnels it's me. _

Paul snorted. _How often have you been in tunnels like this?_

_Loads of times. I practically live in these things. Well… for the last hour I do._

_Very funny._

_Just trying to be helpful_

Paul growled playfully at Akkan, and the Xeno hissed back.

_Right is it then._

He slowly worked his body around the corner. The Alien followed him, albeit with much more grace.

After another few minutes only interrupted by Paul's heavy breathing and the scraping of the Xeno's body on the bare metal, Paul set down his head and stopped. This was getting to him.

The adrenalin of freeing his friend was replaced by tiredness.

He had only slept a few hours, and crawling around ventilation shafts didn't improve his state.

He stared into the darkness, at where he felt the alien head lying.

_What are you thinking, Akkan?_

_Well, for once, I'm kinda worried._

_Worried? About what?_

_Everything. _The Xeno's tone was somehow grave.

_Like for instance?_

_Us getting out of here._

Paul yawned.

_Oi, don't fall asleep!_

_Just... wake me in a few minutes…_

And with these words, Paul Cromwell fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Weyland, after having given the soldier a verbal stuffing, had followed them to their barracks.<p>

On the way, he racked his brains for a solution. The soldiers were bound to inform their superior of the Xenomorph outbreak.

That would cause a host of other problems.

They would notify HQ. If HQ found out, He'd be in trouble. Glancing at his watch, he noted the time. 5 a.m.

Two hours since he had set his plan in motion.

The ship would take at least another six hours to reach the surface of Sigma-44 and between him and his target lay twelve kilometres of rock an ice-cold winds.

If HQ found out they might give the Soldiers orders he could not override.

Worst of all, he himself might face detainment. He didn't know where Cromwell and his Alien were, except that he had shoved them into a maintenance tunnel leading past the generators, whose cooling systems he himself had disabled.

It would be hot in there, very hot.

Hot enough to make the soldier's motion tracker malfunction and give off no clear reading.

A thought suddenly struck him.

_As long as the generators stay off-line, Colonel Marker has no chance of sending any distress message whatsoever. _

_They had a time window of maybe two hours if he had acted fast._

"Private, has the generator yet been brought back on-line?

"We've sent a team down, but so far no report yet."

_Shit._

"Private, I need to talk to my father."

"Strange. It was your father who contacted us around two o'clock"

"What did he tell you?"

"That we were to find and quarantine the person in said quarters. Then wait for the extraction ship due at 1000 hrs."

Weyland stopped momentarily. "10 a.m.?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Oh, nothing. I will have to speak with the ship's captain. As fast as I can."

"First you will have to speak to Colonel Marker.

"Why do I have to do that?" Weyland enquired.

"Because you are under detainment."

"For what?"

The Soldier smiled "You sabotaged the generator. We have footage of that. And I suppose you were the one who let loose the alien, being fully aware that it wouldn't hurt an android.

Weyland stopped, and turned around, facing the way he had come.

He uttered a small laugh.

"You are correct in all but one statement. I'm NOT an android." He swirled around.

* * *

><p>Akkan had also rested his head on Paul, and felt his consciousness drift in and out of sleep.<p>

Until he heart the rap of a gun. To his sensitive ears, it was like a chisel was driven through his head.

As far as he could, he twisted his head around.

Then he heard a second one.

He put his talon on Paul's belly. _Wake up! Wake up! _Shaking him carefully he caused Paul's eyes to open

"Jeez, Akkan, won't you let me sleep?"

_NO, I WON'T, _He heard the answer being shouted into his head.

_What's wrong? What happened? _

_Whilst you slept, I heard something. Someone shooting._

_Who was it? _

_Do I look like I can hear that?_

Paul yawned, and raised his head _No you can't, of course not. I'm doing you injustice._

_Listen, we have to get out of these tunnels. I'll push you, if you let me._

_Hey, we hugged, remember?_

_I do… _his voice had slurred slightly at the memory, but he brought his mind back to more pressing matters. _Put your legs on my shoulders. _

Paul obeyed, and Akkan put his talons around the human's waist.

_Oi, be careful what you're touching!_

_I am careful. I'm not even pressing hard..!_

_Oh forget it. I'll tell you later about human reproduction organs…_

Reproduction organs? Akkan was interested, but didn't ask more. The heat was getting to him as well. He started to push Paul forward, not too fast, so his tender skin would not rip on the hard metal. Breathing a sigh of relief, at last they made good distance.

_You'll tell me if I'm about to hit a wall, won't you._

Akkan smiled. _I won't let you hit a wall._

_That's sweet of you. _

He pushed his friend onwards, being careful not to go too fast. After what seemed like an eternity, Akkan had to stop.

_Why'd you stop?_

_It's a dead end. _He looked at a wall. A flat wall

_I can't see. _The human's hand touched the wall, feeling over it. _It's not a wall. It's a hatch. Much like the one we came in through._

_Looks like a wall to me._

_It's not. Look, if I press against it, I can feel it moving. Gimme a second!_

_Don't worry. I'm not in a hurry to go anywhere._

_Oh, and Akkan?_

_Yes, Paul?_

_Stop being so sassy._

_Sassy? I'm not sassy._

_You're doing it again._

_No I'm not!_

_Yes you are_

_No I'm – Just go on and get that panel open will you?_

He heard a groan from Paul, as he tried to force the panel.

_I can't get a hold on it! Every time I push it, I just slide off!_

Akkan sized up the panel. If it was a hatch, it would probably not survive if he punched it.

_I can get it open._

_You probably can, but you're behind me_

_Turn on your back._

_Why?_

_Just do it._

He saw Paul flip on his back, and then, Akkan started to step over him. Ignoring the fizzing sensation from his dorsal tubes as they contacted the roof of the tunnel.

_What are you doing? Hell! _

_Pipe down already! Not like I'm that heavy anyway. _

_EWW! Now you slobbered into my eyes._

_I'm sorry, I can't really help myself. _

He extended his inner jaws and slurped up as much drool as he could from Paul's face.

_Is that what I think it is?_

_Yeah it's the little mouth._

_God!_

_Why? You started complaining._

Akkan now was lying on Paul, and, pushing against the panel, he felt it move.

It just needed a few proper hits, and then it would burst.

He pulled his talon back as far as he could, and slammed it against the panel.

Again and again, until, finally it burst open.

_Hey, look! I opened it! _He exclaimed, with a hint of pride in his voice

_Yeah, good! Except I'm not seeing anything since its dark and your chest is in my face._

The hatch had blown into a room, a middle sized one. It wasn't a corridor, just a room.

Akkan quickly jumped out of the tunnel, and tasted the air. There was no recognizable scent on it, and his senses told him he was alone.

Paul extracted himself from the tunnel and stretched

_Gah, I feel totally destroyed_

_Yeah, you smell totally destroyed as well. _Akkan crouched down low, and hissed at the human

_So what's human reproduction organs? How do they work? You promised you'd tell me._

That made Paul smile.

_Well. The guy, that humans like me and Weyland for instance. Males._

_Yeah, I know what a male is. There are male and female xenos too._

_Anyway, the male has … really, this is too embarrassing…_

_No, it's interesting. I want to know..._

_Well, the male has something called a penis. He puts it inside the-_

Paul had turned red again.

Akkan decided to tell him something about himself _Well. Male Xenos have something similar. Well yeah... _He decided to stop. Heat shot up into his head, and he turned away.

_Akkan? _

_You're right this is really too embarrassing. Forget it._

But Akkan hadn't just turned away out of embarrassment. Talking about this topic had some unwanted effect on him.

Behind him, he heard Paul get up, and walk around the room

_You really can't see a thing, can you?_

_Well, no. I can't. Humans can't see in the dark._

_If you go on like that, you're gonna walk into a wall._

With a dull thud, he heard Paul connect with the wall._ Yep, told you._

Paul shook his fist and growled. Akkan hissed in return.

_How about you carry me? _

_What?_

_Carry me. You know?_

_I'm not a horse you twat._

_Well, as long as it's night-time, and I can't see a thing, we won't be getting anywhere. And we need to find those coordinates Weyland mentioned_

_All right. I'll carry you. But no touching!_

He saw Paul shrug _I wouldn't know what to touch anyway._

Slowly, Akkan moved towards Paul, and lifted him up. He put him carefully against his shoulder.

_You're hard._

_I'm not! _The xeno exclaimed indignantly.

_Your shoulder is hard._

_Well yours is soft so it'll be okay._

The xeno pushed open the door and slunk out into the corridor.

Smirking to himself, he continued up ahead, feeling Paul go to sleep on his shoulder.

Hunger started to twitch within his belly, and for a split second he thought about hiding Paul somewhere, and going for a hunt.

Sniffing the human on his shoulder, he suddenly felt ashamed of his urges. Paul smelled so sweetly, it almost made him want to shriek.

He wouldn't hunt yet. His hunger was detainable for a few hours, and then he could eat the weyland human. There wasn' t much meat on Paul anyway. At least he didn't look like that.

The xeno smirked again. Oh what he wanted to do with Paul. There were so many things the two of them could do, once the running was over. Maybe find a safe, warm place to rest…

Gashing his teeth on his imagination, he tried to rip himself away from the nice images he saw in his mind.

* * *

><p>Weyland had, after a formidable, brisk walk, arrived at Colonel Marker's headquarters.<p>

The emergency lights were on in the military complex, bathing the whole atmosphere in a sickly red. The whole place was on battery power. That meant no communications to the outside world. Still his whole plan was upset. He couldn't wait for his friend to fetch him, he had to take matters in his own h* ands. He passed a few soldiers, dreary eyed, and asked the way to the Colonel's HQ.

Passing through the door of the room, and looking at the Colonel, he instantly felt a distaste for the man. Colonel Marker was small, his head showed patches of balding, and the had an extensively trimmed moustache.

"Frederic Bishop Weyland. How nice of you to come here. If you're wondering when the generators will be fixed up, don't worry, they will be.

But if you hadn't sabotaged them in the first place.."

Weyland did his best to look shaken. "The generator is the least of our problems."

"What? No toilet paper? Oh, I'm so sorry the grand executive can't wipe his-"

He decided to go all-in. "THERE'S A FRICKIN ALIEN ON THE LOOSE!"

Marker was taken aback by his sudden outburst. The sneer dropped from his face, like butter sliding down a window pane.

"What did you say?"

Weyland repeated "One alien escaped. I don't know how. I saw two of your men. They never stood a chance." He looked at the floor. This act was taking him a considerate effort, but it gave him a good excuse not to know where the bodies where.

Marker's shocked face floated into his vision.

"Which one escaped? Do you know that?"

"No. I don't. It must have killed the electricity. Maybe it's more than one. Maybe all four. I don't know. Can't you call for help?"

Marker shook his head

"We are on our own here."

* * *

><p>To all of my readers, Merry Christmas!<br>And a huge thanks for all and every comment, they are very much appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

The soldiers stood in the barrack's canteen, looking at Colonel Marker, who was standing in front of them. He had previously held a small speech to inform them of the threat they were facing up against.

Nobody had expected something like this to happen. Everyone had thought the Xenomorphs to be safely contained.

Hell, these creatures weren't considered a threat, but a valuable possession, to be protected.

Only Weyland's completely made up tale of an Alien attacking two soldiers brought the reality crashing back into the minds of the humans assembled in this room.

The surface of the planet was still dark, even though sunrise was going to be at 7 a.m., at 6 it was still dark.

The extraction ship was still four hours away, and his ride to safety another five.

If the extraction ship got here first, it would probably be over. For him as well as for Cromwell.

He had to play along.

The Colonel was frantically trying to reach the two men he had sent to repair the generator. He feared for the worst, and so did Weyland.

They must've run into the Xenomorph.

* * *

><p>And so they had.<p>

Paul had woken up, on Akkan's shoulder. The Xeno had hidden himself behind a pile of card board boxes, as he heard voices.

So terribly close.

_What's that? _Fear crept into Paul's thoughts.

_Soldiers. They were at the generator._

"There's something wrong here. I can feel it. Someone's here. HELLO?"

_What's wrong? _Paul clutched the Xeno's shoulder.

_Ah crap _

Hearing the Xenomorph curse in its mind made Paul smile

_What is it?_

_They didn't hear me, but they can feel me. _

_They can feel your mind? _

_Everyone can feel my mind. It's one of the downsides of your … treatment. _Akkan lifted him from his shoulder, and set him down.

_Jeez, what are you doing!_

_Setting you down _Akkan replied innocently enough.

The soldiers had stopped in front of the cardboard mound.

"You can stop hiding! We're not here to hurt you."

_Let me. I'll get rid of them._

_Don't, Akkan. I'll talk to them._

_If they do anything, I mean anything to you, I'll kill them. _The voice of the xeno was without sarcasm or irony, but filled with steely determination

A light clicked on, illuminating the pile of boxes, and Paul Cromwell walked out from behind him

"It's just me! I was on my way to the loo, but got lost!"

"Who are you? Identify yourself!"

"Dr. Paul Cromwell, of the xenobiological unit!"

"Dr. Cromwell leading the xenobiological unit? The successor of Dr. Schulz?"

"Exactly." Paul attempted a warm smile "What happened to the generator?"

"That doesn't matter. You are officially under arrest!" The soldier moved a step forward, and Paul stepped backwards.

"Hey, this has to be a misunderstanding! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"It is for your own safety!"

_Get down._

"What?"

_I said get down. Now!_

He heard a hiss behind him, from the pile of cardboard.

"What's that? Who's the-"

A blow to his back knocked Paul from his feet, and sent him flying.

He heard the unearthly screech of Akkan, and then a squelching crash, a scream, and the low thud of a body falling to the ground.

Another screech, and a then the crack of a gun.

A dull pain ripped through Paul's shoulder, and stars exploded in his field of vision.

Akan screeched again, and another squelch and a thud, followed

_Paul! Are you all right?_

_Yeah, I think I am. You hit me. And your tail must've probably lashed at me._

_No, my tail is right here, with me. Actually, it's stuck in this guy's head, but never mind that._

He heard the xeno turning around and moving towards him. He tried to get up, but his arms and legs would not listen.

There was a searing pain in his shoulder, and he suddenly felt something warm flow over his chest.

_You're hit… _The Xenomorphs mind was suddenly thick with worry

_It's probably just a scratch. _Paul felt more warm stuff flow across his chest, and then, to his horror realized it must be blood.

_It's not a scratch. I might not know much about this world, but I know things about prey. And that's not a scratch._

Paul started to shiver. _It's getting cold…_

_It's not. You're just imagining things. The temperature hadn't changed at all._

The scientist started shivering uncontrollably

_Akkan… _His voice started to weaken.

_Yes, I'm here… _And such a sadness washed over him.

_I wanted to tell you so much… but there's no time_

_Don't die on me! Oh please don't!_

But there was no reply.

* * *

><p>Akkan still felt Paul's heart beating. He was alive, but his breath was going shallow.<p>

Frantically, the xenomorph pressed his talon on the bullet wound. There was so much blood seeping out of the hole. So much sweet blood leaking on his talon.

Sniffing the blood, he felt a primal urge sweep over him, almost taking him with him.

When he had come to his senses, he had hovered over Paul, his inner maw already extended, and close to the bullet wound.

What should he do? He didn't know what to do.

Lifting Paul up, he lay limply in his arms.

He needed help, badly, but he could only devour, not repair.

Where should he go? Who could he find to help?

He had to find the Weyland human.

But then the hunger got too much.

He unceremoniously dropped Paul to the floor, and started to tear the intestines from his recent kill.

* * *

><p>Weyland had acted fast. Once Marker had dispatched a squad down to the generator, to get power back.<p>

In the meantime, he had dispatched Marker. Well, not exactly. He'd actually just hit him over the head, and deposited him in the toilet.

He had to find Cromwell. Tell him about the situation

And, he had to think up something to get from this barren rock, without either Paul or the Xenomorph falling into his opponent's hand.

They were his bargaining pieces, when he reached earth.

If he reached earth.

With the extraction ship due, his friend would not dare to enter the planet's atmosphere.

The Smuggler would not come and get them, he would fear for his safety, and rightly so.

But that left him marooned on this planet, and he hadn't exactly made himself popular with colonel Marker. He hadn't made himself popular with most people on this base.

Pulling his coat about him, he walked out of the barracks.

Nobody stopped him, because nobody noticed him leaving.

He was like a shadow in the darkness.

Slinking out into the corridors, he jogged towards centre of the station

Slowly, light crept over the surface of the planet.

Soon, the sun would rise, and then the shit would hit the fan. They had no time, and Weyland had no plan. Not a single idea how to get off this station.

"Cromwell? Akkan?"

He hissed the two names into every maintenance shaft he had found, but no avail. There was no response.

The station was huge.

That was until he came across the bodies of two soldiers. There was blood on the floor, so much blood.

Their heads had been run through, and Weyland knew what sort of weapon caused it

The inner maw of a Xenomorph. They had been here.

Or Akkan had betrayed them, and freed his kin.

He went on.

It turned out, he didn't need to find the Alien.

It found him.

He heard the heavy footsteps behind a closed door, and within seconds, Weyland was standing in front of a live Xenomorph.

He didn't even have time to grab his gun, the creature grabbed him and roughly pulled him into the room.

"Oi, let me go!" he exclaimed, but the Xenomorph had other ideas. Eventually it did let him go, within a cramped storage locker.

On the floor in front of him lay Paul Cromwell, in a pool of his own blood.

* * *

><p>Akkan had found the Weyland human, and dragged him to Paul.<p>

Now he fought with himself to let the man at the scientist.

Sniffing him, he deduced the scent was truthful, and stepped back.

After exclaiming loudly, he bent down to Paul, and started to do something, which made the scientist twitch

He was close to death.

Weyland's hands were covered in the sweet human blood.

The smell of it made Akkan's senses reel. He had to concentrate. Concentrate on something to take his mind off his belly's need.

He thought about his and Paul's escape through the maintenance shafts. His skin was very very soft, Akkan had noticed so as he had accidentally landed on Paul's belly.

Man. He'd like to do that again. Lying on Paul made him happy.

Staring at Weyland, who was trying to still the bleeding by the aid of his scarf, he wondered who, or what this man was.

Weyland worked without so much as slight whiff of fear. He was not anxious or scared, not even when he was staring over his shoulder. It would've sent most humans into a fit of fear, but Weyland showed no signs of it.

He worked with precision, tying a bandage around Paul's damaged shoulder, pulling it tightly.

Red blood started to seep through it, but seemingly it had slowed the bleeding.

"Akkan, I know you can understand me. You might not want to answer me, but believe me, I'm here to get you two out of here. But your friend needs medicine. He is very weak. I will take him to the medical wing, but I can't take you with you. "Akkan listened intently. He had no reason to reply to Weyland, but as far as he was concerned, the human was talking sense. "Take up into the ventilation shafts. You can follow me, but stay out of sight." As if to emphasize his point, he pointed up.

Akkan snorted, and dived into the ventilation system.

He heard Weyland, with Paul slung over his shoulder, leave the room and get into the corridor. The xeno followed. Every few feet or so, there was a metal grille set into the ventilation shaft, where he could look down, ever so often glimpsing the form of Weyland, as he hurried into a direction

But he didn't need to see the humans. He felt them all around him. Vibrations in the air. Noises. Scents. Heat.

And it tempted him. Yes, it tempted him. It would be easy to sneak into one of their nests and pick them from their sleep.

But the image of Paul finding out, and turning him away, got stuck in his head, and so he just ravaged a freezer in a human's quarter.

The strips of meat within made him feel a little more filled up, and thus calmed his desire for food.

He had also devoured a green ball, which tasted of nothing, and didn't fill him at all.

Humans ate strange things, or so he thought. Hurrying up to keep up with Weyland, he entered the ducting above a white-clad room, reminding him of the lab where he had been kept in.

Memories arose, unkind ones.

The stale prey pushing needles into him, testing him. Probing

He hated the prey, and its scent. It smelled so unlike Paul. Paul had a masculine scent, which reminded him of something. Something buried within his memory. The stale prey's scent was different. It smelled of something so unfathomable, that he couldn't put his claw on it.

And, whilst entering the ducting of the room, Akkan caught the scent again.

The stale prey was here! The alien stared down at a room through a metal grille.

Weyland had set the very pale Paul down a bed-shaped object, and was talking to another human.

It was the stale prey! The scent was the same, he was sure of it.

But the voice didn't fit. It was different. The prey did not look stale either, but rather healthy. There was no warmth though. He saw Weyland's and Paul's body warmth, but nothing from the third human.

Whatever it was, Akkan was ready to defend Paul if necessary. The grille would not hold a concentrated bashing.

But he waited. The Weyland human had a plan, seemingly:

"Doctor, we've had an accident at the shooting range."

"Isn't that Dr. Cromwell? What was he doing at the shooting range?"

"Standard procedures, as he is handling live xenomorphs. He should know how to defend himself.

"Mr. Weyland, and he got shot through the shoulder? How? And why are you doing shooting exercises during the night? Sorry, but that-"

"I'm not asking you to believe it. I'm asking you to patch him up, and fast at that."

The Doctor nodded. "As you wish, sir. I will remove the bullet, but I will have to do this the old-fashioned way. The automated equipment is not working."

"Oh, and tranquilize him. I don't want him to get hurt."

"Of course, sir."

Akkan watched in awe, as the man with the strange scent started to remove the bullet from his friend's shoulder.

It was instinctively right, the Xenomorph felt it, and that was why he did not intervene.

The doctor worked swiftly, his gloved hands removing the bullet from shoulder, and dropping it in a metal basin.

"He was lucky." The doctor remarked.

Akkan's interest was sparked. How was getting shot being lucky?

"The bulled neither hit the lung nor the central artery. If it had, your friend would have been dead within minutes."

Weyland nodded, as the doctor started to tape the wound.

"He needs rest. He needs rest and probably painkillers."

"Give them over to me, and I'll make sure he gets them when he wakes up."

They exchanged a small parcel of something with a strange smell, and Weyland asked: "When will he wake up?"

"In about an hour. But surely…!"

"I'm sorry doc, I don't want to be doing this as well, but there is no choice. If he stays here, he will be found."

"I can't let you take him!"

"I have to prevent greater harm coming to him. Thank you for your help!" And under the protest of the doctor, Weyland left, with Paul over his shoulder.

Akkan followed in the ducting above.

* * *

><p>Two updates in a day, whew! Kinda my christmas present you you awesome guys!<br>Stay tuned for more updates!


	8. Chapter 8

At the first possible chance, Akkan dropped down from the ventilation shafts, and, hissing dangerously, he pulled Paul from Weyland's grip.

He hissed at the man, and clutched Paul in his talons.

"Whoa, calm yourself, I was just trying to help!"

Sniffing at his friend, he noticed a slightly chemical smell about him. These must be the "Tranquilizers" the doctor had been talking about. Shaking Paul a bit, he waited for a response

_Paul? Can you hear me? Paul?_

Akkan felt a dim feeling of recognition but Paul stayed asleep.

The big round light had risen in the sky, and the xeno stopped to look out of a window.

Paul had told him about it, but he now saw it for the first time with his own eyes.

Freedom! He was free. He could run and jump and hunt in freedom for the first time.

But the dead weight of Paul on his shoulder brought him back into the sticky reality again.

Weyland had started talking to him

"Listen, Akkan. We don't have a way to get out anymore. We're stuck here. Our escape route is barred."

Akkan reflexively clutched Paul tighter.

"I have an idea, but you won't like it and I don't blame you. But it will be the only way now."

The xeno tilted his head questioningly

"You have to get caught."

_NO! _Akkan hissed at Weyland, gashing his jaws.

"Believe me, there's no other way!"

Screeching and roaring, and whipping his tail, he screamed in his mind _No, No, NO!_

Weyland tried to soothe him. "If I can get them to think I caught you, they will trust me. I can free you once we reach earth. And you can take your revenge, as I will take mine."

Revenge? Weyland knew about revenge?

He smelt it on him. And instinctively, he knew, that for his and Paul's survival, it was necessary, to a point, to trust Weyland.

He nodded.

"Good."

And suddenly, Akkan was staring down Weyland's gun.

His instinct told him to rip the arm off, and bury his inner jaws in the human's head. He had to summon all of his strength to prevent that from happening.

Then he thought of Paul on his shoulder. Poor Paul, who couldn't do anything now. He relied solely on him for survival. Only he, Akkan, could protect him. And he would do what was necessary, to get them to safety. He could survive. He had survived, even the strong medication, and the years in his cell.

But instinctively, he knew that now he had not only himself to take care of, but also Paul. And he was worried about the human on his shoulder. They would take him away.

"Akkan, one last word before we go on with our little act. Don't let go of Paul. Just don't."

Akkan nodded, and, putting on the best "angry xenomorph" act, he let himself being nudged onwards by Weyland.

They passed a few corridors, sending people fleeing for their lives whenever they saw his angry black figure.

Weyland had adopted an air of professionalism about himself, and even Akkan felt it was very convincing, even to him, and he could practically smell lies.

He had the gun pointed at him, and his head.

After some time, he heard the stamp of heavy shoes on the metal floor, and a pack of soldiers appeared, their guns at the ready.

Akkan smelt their fear, but also their hate. Towards him

"WAIT!" he heard Weyland shout, as they pointed their rifles at him

"Why should we wait? This thing is a danger, it killed four of our men. We will dispatch it right now!"

Weyland's professionalism turned into anger "You won't kill it. In fact, you don't have anything to decide. This creature is worth a fortune to Weyland-Yutani, and that's why we will wait for the extraction ship to arrive."  
>"You're not killing it because it's got a hostage!" A fat prey bustled itself through the soldiers. It had an air of command amongst him, and the soldiers listened to it.<p>

It also had a bandage around its head, like Paul around its shoulder. It went on "We will do exactly as told. Neither hurt it, nor hurt Dr. Cromwell."

Akkan hissed loudly, and dropped alien spit on the floor. Then he reared upwards and slammed his tail into the ground, whipping it past Weyland's face, who took a surprised leap backwards.

The soldier's and even the fat prey's fear was almost palpable in the air.

And yes, he enjoyed it. Whilst being aware that he wasn't in charge, he enjoyed the ability to make them cringe with fear.

It gave him a sense of power he had missed. A sense of power he had not felt since his sleep.

The soldiers were staring at him.

Well, until he noticed Weyland raising his gun, and pulling the trigger.

Instead of a gunshot, the gun made a rather funny sound.

Like someone had stuck a mouse down its barrel.

He felt a soft sting in his side.

Everything turned pink, then blue, and then Akkan felt his legs crumble beneath him, and he crashed to the floor.

Then his world went black.

* * *

><p>The soldiers stared slightly dumbfolded at the fallen Xenomorph.<p>

"What the-" Colonel Marker was staring at the bright arrow in its side, slowly dissolving due to the blood leaking out of the wound in a small rivulet.

"That, my dear friend, is a tranquilization dart."

"What the hell? Right, Weyland, you'd better tell me what this is all about."

"It's simple. It really is."

"Well then hurry up, else I'll give the order to shoot this bastard. And you with it."

"Dr. Cromwell and his experiment here are a new kind of weapon. A weapon that would make humans on a battle field obsolete. Think of an android, one that you can control, but with the abilities of a xenomorph. That's what we're trying to create here, a biodroid. A xenomorph you can control. And this example here is one where we've almost reached our goal!"

"Well, that bloody thing is completely out of control. It killed four of my men!"

"It's not out of control. Your men attacked it! It's programmed to defend itself, and the program in its brain is not yet fully refined" and with a sly grin, he added: "This creature is worth at least a million dollars. If Weyland-Yutani find out you had it shot, you'll be an ex-colonel before you know it."

He could see Marker's brain working. "All right. Get the scientist, and lock the creature away somewhere."

"Leave Dr. Cromwell with the creature."

"Why? It will eat him as soon as it's awake again."

"No, because he is its programmer. That's why it's carrying him. Because it sees him as its queen. If you take him away, I'm not sure what will happen."

Of course, those were complete lies, but Weyland didn't care. Marker was gullible enough, for sure.

"All right. Get both of them in the cage. And make sure it is locked up tight for transport."

Weyland cheered inwardly. Now he just had to get on that extraction ship.

* * *

><p>Of course, Akkan was the first who awoke. His alien physiology was much more resistant to tranquilizers.<p>

They were locked away in a cell, roughly 3 metres square.

Slightly panicky, he looked around, and then found Paul, set down in a makeshift bed.

The human was breathing slowly and steadily. Blood had seeped through the patch over his shoulder, but Akkan had a look at it, and didn't see anything worryingly. But then again he didn't really know what to look for.

The other prey had fastened something heavy and cold around his neck, something made from hard metal. He tried to pull it off, but it wouldn't budge.

He paced his cell, looking for a way out.

There were no doors as far as he was concerned, only a square hatch of a metre in size in the ceiling. He tried knocking down the walls, but they were solid. No smells from the outside world penetrated his prison, and he was left with the overwhelming masculine scent of Paul lying in the bed.

Akkan flopped on the floor. The last few days, maybe the last few weeks, he had grown to think of Paul more than just mere prey. He'd grown to like him.

And now through their attempted escape, especially down in the maintenance shaft, he had developed something more. Something his mind could not grasp. Paul wasn't the queen of the hive. He couldn't be the queen, not ever, his gender was wrong anyway. Plus he wasn't of his kind. He shouldn't even think of these things.

But he couldn't stop himself. It was like he was cursed. Cursed with an attachment to a human.

To Paul.

He wriggled around on the floor. The crampedness of the prison did nothing to help him get his mind off the things he was thinking about. And this had to happen fast, else something else would happen, something he didn't want to happen in front of Paul

_Well, not without him going the same way, _he smirked.

* * *

><p>Paul awoke.<p>

It was dark around him, and there was a very faint hum, of which he wasn't sure if it was in his head or not.

He was lying on a bed, a rather hard one at that, and his shoulder stung heavily.

Then it all came back to him. He had been shot.

"Akkan!"

A black talon went over his mouth before he could shout the word. It pressed down on his face, and Paul noticed that Akkan's hand held quite a nice smell to it.

_Quit your shouting. We're not alone_

_What? - Where are we? What happened?_

_We're on that extraction ship._

_Weyland's ship?_

_No. Weyland had to abandon his plan. I think he's betrayed us. He shot me._

_Oh my god, Akkan? Are you hurt? _

_You twat, it was just a tranquilizer. _Somehow he had missed that sarcastic tone of the alien. Then, much more earnest he asked: _And how are you feeling?_

_My shoulder hurts. _

_You were at the doctor. Weyland and I carried you there. _A hint of pride was in his voice

_Thanks… well… _

_Weyland put painkiller things in your pocket in case you're wondering._

_What happened to Weyland now? How did he betray us?_

_I don't know. I don't know if he did. He suddenly abandoned the old plan, and told me it was safest to get us caught. I don't know, Paul. I can't make much of that man. His scent is an enigma._

Paul breathed in, and tried to get up. Pain shot through his shoulder, and he let himself fall back

_I'm surprised you didn't eat me when I was wounded._

_I did want to, but your blood somehow smells weird. Not like it should with prey. I ate the soldiers instead though. _He heard Akkan burp.

_Well, you have explaining to do._

_Do I? _

_Yeah, Akkan, you do. Why did you tell me you had to protect the queen? There's not a queen around here as far as I can see? And why are we locked up together?_

_I ummm well ummm I think the thing with the queen just was a figure of speech. Like you're the most important thing now, that makes you queen, doesn't it?_

Paul giggled _except I'm not female_

_Yeah, well, let's find out_

_Oi you big rapist, leave me alone! _He giggled again.

_Anyway, _Akkan went on _I don't know why they locked us up together, but I'm not letting you go. _

_You probably thought about killing Weyland._

_I do. I suppose I will if ever meet him again. __But I doubt I will get the chance.._

_Akkan, you're a sweet guy._

_Sweet? _The answer came a bit slurred

_Yeah. Despite you're a xenomorph, you're very sweet and caring. _

Suddenly, Paul felt Akkan's arms around him, pulling him and the Xenomorph together. The strong arms clutched him tight, but carefully at the same time, and then he felt cold, wet lips on his.

Heat welled up in Paul

And he kissed back, not caring about the alien drool dripping on his chest.


	9. Chapter 9

The generators had been repaired, and Frederic Bishop Weyland was, two soldiers at his side, sitting in front of a very angry Colonel Marker

"Everything you've been doing, from the beginning of this blackout was to aid your return to earth, with the Xenomorph in your power. No doubt to grasp control over the firm. Well, until we get further orders, you're staying here. And we'll do anything in your power to make your stay most uncomfortable."

He smiled a superior smile.

"Listen, Marker. I'll give you 100.000 Dollars, if you let me go. I swear you won't ever hear from me again. Take the money, and buy something nice for your wife!"

Marker spat. "I won't take your money. I don't need your money, you bastard. Now get him out of my sight!" the two soldiers behind him were spurred into action, gripping his shoulders, and pulling him out of the room.

"You'll regret this, colonel! Soon."

"Right. You can stop your blabbing, and show me just how I'll regret this." And he laughed.

"Very well then."

Weyland dug his heels into the floor, momentarily halting their progress. Twisting to his right, he dislodged the grip of one soldier. Using his free arm, he struck the other's throat with the side of his hand.

A wet crack sounded, and the soldier gurgled.  
>Weyland pulled his leg out from beyond the gurgling man, and making him crash to the floor. In a split second, he darted to the other man, who was fumbling with his rifle. Ripping the soldier's combat knife from its sheath, he embedded it deeply into the man's chest, and twisted it. With a spurt of blood, his eyes broke, and he dropped down, dead.<p>

Colonel Marker stared at him, dumbstruck, but then reached for his weapon. Weyland bent his arm back, and hurled the knife he was still holding into his opponent's belly.

Marker howled in pain, and doubled over, blood colouring his shirt, and flowing down his belly.

Weyland vaulted over the office table, and pulled out the knife.

Blood flowed out.

"What….are…you?" Marker coughed.

Putting the red, dripping knife to the man's throat, he whispered into his ear: "I'm Frederic Bishop Weyland. I'm here to take my revenge. And nothing will stop me."

He drew the knife across the throat, spilling blood over his brown coat.

Fishing a pocket communicator from the desk, he set up the appropriate frequency, and spoke into it: "Calling the Shipstern Bluff. Shipstern Bluff, can you read me?"

"Loud and clear" A female voice answered.

"Pick me up at the base entrance. Oh, and don't try to be late."

"Fred, you know me, I'm never late." A short, high pitched laugh followed the remark.

Weyland shut off the communicator.

He retrieved Marker's revolver, and the Combat knife, and left the office.

* * *

><p>Akkan felt the soft, warm lips on his, and almost fainted. He felt Paul's good arm snake around him, and bring him in closer.<p>

Behind his closed eyes, he felt his vision go red, then blue, then green, then black, as he kissed Paul.

The human felt so hot, he felt him on his exoskeleton, it caused heat to well up inside him. He breathed shallow, as Paul's soft fingers brushed along one of his dorsal tubes.

A soft moan escaped his throat, Paul kissing him deeper. The Xeno pushed back, so they both lay on the bed, Paul on his back, and Akkan on top of him, still kissing him. His biology proved somewhat problematic, but he kinda managed by propping his upper body up on his left arm. With the right one, he stroked Paul's side.

Below the fleshy warm skin, muscles stretched, hard, strong muscles.

Akkan couldn't help himself. He wanted Paul, he wanted him so badly. Pushing him down on the bed, he started to rub their hips together.

Feeling heat flowing into a part of his body that had never been used before, he kept rubbing.

Extending his second maw, he pushed it into Paul's mouth cavity, and softly, playfully, he bit his tongue.

Before he knew it, Paul yelped, and roughly withdrew, and pushed him away.

Akkan jumped off the bed, retracting his second jaws and closed them. It was only then, when he felt a sickeningly sweet taste in his mouth.

He knew without having to ask, that this was Paul's blood.

It was disgusting. Frantically he tried to spit it out. He rubbed his maw, tore at it, and even tried swallowing the blood, so it would leave his tongue.

Paul propped himself up, and spit out a bit of blood.

_I... I'm sorry… _Akkan mumbled. He truly was.

Paul sensed Akkan's discomfort _Hey, its okay. Don't worry about it._

_What happened? What did I do?_

_You bit me. _Paul winced. _In the tongue. _

_I'm so sorry. _Akkan tried to clean his inner maw. Y_our blood is awful! It doesn't even taste nice! I want to vomit! _

_What were you doing? _The xeno sensed Paul's confusion

_I umm… I kissed you? _Embarrassment shot up into his head, and he turned away, even though Paul couldn't even see him because their cell was dark.

_You sure did. _

_Well it's not my fault. You made me compliments. You kept talking about such things._

Paul giggled a bit _Right, talk yourself out of it you little horny bastard! _

_I'm not horny! I don't even know what that means! It was never in one of the books you read to me._

_Akkan, come here again_

_I'll just hurt you again. I'm staying away now._

_Please?_

Akkan couldn't resist, and walked over to the bed.

_Lie down beside me._

He didn't let him be asked twice. Lying down on his side behind him, he put his arms around the human, pulling him close. Paul didn't resist, and settled up against him.

_What's horny?_

_When you want someone a lot, like... to mate with him. Do you understand?_

_Umm I do … _

They fell silent.

_What's around my neck?_

He felt Paul's hand grope for it, and touch it.

_Well, that's a shock-collar._

_What's it for?_

_It delivers you a shock at about 200.000 volts._

_Is that much?_

_Yeah. It won't kill you, but the shock will knock you out cold for at least an hour. And you'll get third degree burns around your neck. It's just got one-shot use, but it will take you out of action immediately._

_Why is it there? Can't you switch it off, or get rid of it?_

_They probably put it there to take you out immediately if you become a danger. I can't remove it without the key. If I would try to, I'd get shocked too._

_Would you survive it? _Akkan wondered

_No. It would turn me into roasted meat._

_And sure as hell that's a complete waste. You aren't even edible._

_I'm quite glad that I'm not. _

Akkan helped Paul take a syringe of painkillers, and quickly, the medicated sleep grabbed him.

_Akkan?_

_Yeah? _

_You're the sweetest, most caring guy I've ever encountered. _

With these words, he fell asleep.

Akkan lay beside him, clutching Paul to his chest.

He whispered in his mind:

_I love you, Paul._

* * *

><p>The Shipstern Bluff was a Delta-class space cruiser.<p>

Unkept, smelly, dirty, and loaded to the brim with illegal goods, it was the ship owned by the Smuggler, who currently carried the name Jeanne D'arc, after an ancient heroine.

Weyland had made her acquaintance during his time with the Weyland-Yutani company investigation unit.

Since their first meeting, about ten years had passed. Weyland was visibly in his thirties now, and even Jeanne had aged.

Every now and then, when no questions should be asked, both he and his father had relied on her services, from time to time.

They had greeted, and soon, Jeanne had blasted off.

"So, what can I do for you, Fred?"

"You have to get me on board of the Weyland-Yutani extraction ship."

Jeanne stared at him. "Are you completely out of your mind?"

"Why?"

"That's impossible. I can't get you on board. I just can't. Not without risking the ship."

"Fuck"

"What's on board that you want so much?"

"Not something. Someone. A bargaining piece. A bargaining piece in a big game."

They say Jeanne was lured to the smell of the money like a moth to a lamp.

"What game?"

"The game for the control over Weyland-Yutani."

She thought for a moment. It was obvious to her that this was about big money.

"I might not be able to get you on that ship. But this old rustbucket is much faster than they are. We can reach earth before they do, and you can give them the welcome of their life."

Weyland thought for a second. He knew it was hopeless convincing Jeanne otherwise.

His plan was to free the Xeno, and take control of the extraction ship. But he had to obliterate that plan now anyway.

Find a better one.

"How long is it till you could touch down on earth?"

"At least three days, four is realistic. They'll probably take five days."

Weyland nodded and sat down on the co-pilot's chair. "Well, plot a course to earth."

Jeanne smiled, and put a hand on his shoulder. "With pleasure, sir."

"And get me something proper to wear. I stink of blood."

"Get undressed then first." She chuckled.

* * *

><p>Paul and Akkan woke up to a bright light blaring in their faces. The light in their prison had been switched on, and it was uncomfortably bright.<p>

A part of the wall had turned translucent, and a bloated face stared down at both of them

"HELLO!" it shouted, the voice blaring loudly making Akkan jump in shock and Paul put his hand to his ears.

"ALL RIGHT, WE'RE AWAKE!" he yelled back.

_Oi! Quit your shouting! My head is already as bad as it is!_

Paul decided to ignore the xenomorph for a second.

"What do you want from us?"

_I'm interested into that as well!_

_If you don't mind, I'm trying to hold a conversation._

The xenomorph slapped him playfully with its tail.

The fat face replied: "You and this xenomorph are part of our new research project."

"What are you trying to find out?"

"That is of no interest to you. You will be fed. You will be held alive. But you will not get anything else. Do whatever you like. We decide how long this test takes."

"I want my lawyer! You can't do this to us!"

The face smiled. "Oh yes, I can do whatever I want to you."

The window disappeared, and so did the light. It turned pitch black again.

* * *

><p>Akkan heard Paul yell out for a "Lawyer", but apparently it didn't work.<p>

He dropped back into his bed as the light went out again.

"Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck"

_Fuck?_

_Yeah. We're stuck in here. I don't even know what's gonna happen to us. Maybe they'll torture you or something. Maybe they'll-_

Akkan broke in. D_on't get a fit right now. Don't worry about me, I can take a bashing no problem. _Paul knew he was lying. He couldn't hide his fear from him. He couldn't hide any emotion from him. Not anymore at least. _Well, you can think of worse persons to get stuck in here with. Just imagine being stuck with Weyland in here. _

Paul couldn't help himself, but he chuckled. _You're definitely nicer._

He dropped on the bed beside Paul, and they hugged. Akkan drooled on Paul's chest. _Sorry._

_Don't mind it. It tastes quite nice actually._

_Why'd you-_

Akkan felt an arm around the back of his neck, and suddenly, Paul's lips were on his.

They kissed passionately, and, to Akkan's utmost surprise, the felt Paul's tongue enter his mouth cavity.

He extended his inner jaw to meet it, and, as they connected, Akkan felt an insane sensation run through his body. It was like a tingle in every nerve he had.

Paul pressed his body against Akkan, and the Xeno held him tight.

He nibbled the fleshy appendage very carefully, allowing it to enter his little mouth.

Paul moaned, and Akkan moaned softly in unison.

He pressed his hip against the human's and felt something harden. Shit, they were being watched, but Akkan couldn't supress it anymore.

He wanted Paul, and he could feel how much Paul wanted him.

Suddenly, he felt a tingling sensation around his neck, and an invisible force whipped him backwards.

He squealed, flying backwards, and impacting in the wall, painfully bending his dorsal tubes.

Feeling Paul's confusion, and then he mentally screamed

_WATCH OUT!_


	10. Chapter 10

"Get off of him, you sex-crazed alien beast!"

A female had come through a door into their cell, a door Akkan had not previously noticed. She had positioned herself between Paul and Akkan, and brandished a buzzing stick-like weapon

Akkan regained consciousness almost immediately, and his instinct took over. He had to protect.

Hissing at the female prey, he dropped himself on all fours.

She held the weapon in front of her, and ever so often stabbed in his direction. In a split second he decided to attack. Launching himself forward, his momentum carried the female against the wall. She pushed the stick against his shoulder, make it fizz with electricity. He lost his grip on her, but ripped her belly with his sharp talon, spilling blood and sweetly smelling intestines.

She reeled over, coughing up blood and splattering it all over the floor.

_Paul! Quick! As long as the door is open!_

Paul raised his body from the bed, his face bearing a horrified expression. Slowly, exhaustingly slow, he made his way for the door. There was no time to waste.

Forcefully, he grabbed Paul who could not tear his gaze away from the bleeding female, and made a run through the door.

The room behind it was filled with humans of all shapes and sized, staring at monitors. They were taken aback by xeno's sudden appearance, and quickly began to yell.

Paul shouted too, but Akkan had no time. They would escape!

Instinctively, he dived down a ventilation shaft, and scrabbled away, roughly pushing Paul in front of him.

He did not stop until they had reached a junction.

_Paul? Are you okay?_

He groaned _I'm all right. Just got a bit manhandled, and I had to watch you tear a researcher apart._

Akkan felt Paul was shaken, and even a bit hurt. _I know you don't like it. But she was hurting me! And she might have hurt you! I had to protect you._

The human raised an arm and patted him on his head. _I know... I don't want it to be like this. I don't want any of this. _And then, he started to sob.

The xeno did his best to soothe him. He hugged him, and put their heads together. And then an idea struck him:_ What do you want, Paul?_

He looked at him, with teary, red, exhausted eyes. Full of pain, and longing. _I want peace. I want a quiet place, away from Weyland-Yutani. A quiet place where we can be together._

This in turn made the Xeno sob. Well, not sob, because a Xenomorph had no visible eyes. But he showed his sadness in a way Paul could understand.

They hugged, and the human pressed a small kiss on the domed, smooth head.

_I don't mind what the place looks like as long as no one is trying to kill us._

That made Paul laugh a bit.

_They shocked you, didn't they?_

_Didn't half hurt. _He remarked bravely.

_You should be out cold! At least for an hour! Your neck is burnt! _Paul stretched out an arm to touch the burns.

_Don't touch them! It might still be bloody! I don't wanna hurt you anymore…_

He nodded.

_We will stay here, in these tunnels._

_Yeah, we're safe here. They might find out where we are, but they can't shoot you._

_Why not?_

_Because your blood will burn through the wall of the ship and suck us all out into the emptiness of space._

_Oh _this time Akkan hissed happily _So I should avoid cutting myself then!_

_Probably._

Akkan stroked Paul's good shoulder _How is your shoulder?_

_Hurting. What'd you expect? I don't get shot every day._

_Around me, life is never boring! _Akkan remarked

_That's true. Still, there was an awful lot of death in these few days…_

Hearing Paul sight, he pressed a short, slobbery kiss on his lips. _Shh… It's gonna be okay..._

_It's not! What are we supposed to do? We can't stay here forever. How do we get off this ship?_

_Ummm, I don't really know. I don't even know how this thing works. I'm a dumb Xeno, remember? _He nudged him.

_You're not dumb, Akkan. _

_We need to focus. Find a nesting place. Somewhere warm and hidden away. You have to rest. Recover._

The earnest way he said this made Paul giggle. _All right mum._

_And don't go sassy on me!_

_Do you even know what sassy is? _

_No, but don't go sassy on me!_

Akkan raised himself, and hit his head deliberately on the roof. Flopping down on his belly, he made funny noises

That made Paul smile.

_You will stay here. Right here. You won't move anywhere. I will take a quick look for a better nesting place. I don't like this._

He could feel Paul not wanting to let go of him. _Yeah. Go. But hurry up! I'm not sure if they will start looking for us in here. _

_I will be fast like lightning._

He scuttled off.

* * *

><p>Paul was left alone in the dimly illuminated ventilation shaft,<p>

His heart raced, and his shoulder throbbed painfully. Akkan had left, and he was alone. He didn't know why the xeno had not been knocked out the blast from the collar, and how much it had hurt him. But he couldn't get those images out of his mind. Akkan had killed the woman. Yeah, sure, she had almost roasted him and was attacking him with a shockstick, but still the images were stuck in his mind. How fast he was. Truly a lethal creature. His strength and speed truly were inhuman.

_Stop thinking about him as human! He isn't. _

It didn't matter how human Akkan behaved, he wasn't and he never would be. He was a creature from a nightmare, a nightmare in itself.

A nightmare in love with him. And for an inhuman reason within himself, he loved Akkan back. He couldn't bear the thought of seeing him in pain, and the shock had put him through a lot of it.

His instinct for survival had driven him to do that, and Paul understood. They had escaped. They were safe, for the time being, as no-one would dare to chase the alien into the ventilation shaft. They were afraid of it. Akkan knew this. He smelt it, felt it. Paul knew about the capability of alien senses. Sighing, he propped himself up against the wall of the ventilation shaft. Small pricks of light illuminated it, and it was larger than the maintenance tunnels Weyland had shoved them into. Weyland had to be somewhere on this ship. It was an enigma, even to the mind of Paul. What were Weyland's intentions? Why had he told Akkan what he did? And why did Akkan trust him so much? That didn't make sense. If it had been Weyland's intention to betray them all along, why hadn't the xeno noticed it? Or, what he rather hoped, the executive had some grand masterplan, in which this was, no doubt, another part to get them to safety. But he just couldn't make himself believe that. He was on his own now, and if he didn't take care of himself, he wouldn't make it out of here alive.

_Not on your own. _

He still had Akkan, and Akkan had him. And Paul knew the xeno wouldn't abandon him. He had protected him, more than once, even against armed soldiers.

Paul would protect Akkan as best as he could. But currently, wincing as his shoulder was stabbed through with a spear of pain, he was just a sack of meat, to be carried around by his friend.

Friend? They'd gotten further than that. Hell, if that scientist woman hadn't stopped them, Akkan would've probably gone further than just kisses and hugs. He'd felt-

_Stop right here. No reason to get excited for something you just can't have_.

Can't have? Shouldn't have? What should stop him? After all, xenomorph physiology was, to a point, similar to that of its host, and Akkan's host had, after all, been human. So basically…

Paul ripped his thoughts away from the topic. It was no good thinking of such things in here. He wasn't going to get any relief anyway. And they had to concentrate on getting out.

Getting out? They were on a spaceship, they could go nowhere. He sighed, and hoped Akkan would return soon.

* * *

><p>Weyland sat looking at the navigational computer with bleary eyes, and a mug of coffee in his hand. Twelve hours of sleep had not helped him loose his sleepiness, but he hoped the coffee would. He recalculated the route again and again the extraction ship had to take, and again and again was puzzled by the route it was taking.<p>

If it wanted to get its freight to earth by the fastest means possible, it was doing it wrong. It had swerved slightly to the left, and was continuing on a different path with reduced speed.

"Could they have noticed us, Jeanne?"

"Not a chance. We are moving in their radiation tail. It's impossible for them to see us on their radar screens."

"Couldn't they just look out of the window and spot us?"

"Unlikely. We're quite far away, and I've switched off the navigational lights. We're practically invisible to the human eye."

"So why did they swerve off course?"

"They've slowed down quite heavily. Either there's a malfunction in one of their systems, or they're experiencing different problems."

Weyland seized his chance. "They're already slow as is. If you keep in their radiation tail, and approach from a slightly different angle, shouldn't we be able to get close enough so I can jump over and hack one of the airlocks?"

Jeanne pondered. "Technically this could work, but then you're in that ship, and alone."

"That's not your concern. I just have to get inside."

Jeanne smiled wickedly. "Then what are you waiting for. Get your spacesuit and prepare. Oh, and I'll bill this extra. You know, dangerous encounters and stuff. I have diff-"

"Just shut up and take my money, you know where to find it." Weyland sighed, and steered towards the airlock of the Shipstern Bluff.

* * *

><p>Jeanne had accelerated, and Weyland was looking through the visor of his space suit at the void of space.<p>

He had a jetpack strapped on his back, and was suitably equipped to infiltrate a spaceship.

But still this was a dangerous enterprise. He had to time his launch, and hit the right airlock hatch, the one that he could hack with the code generator. He had one try, and one try only.

The airlock doors opened, whipping the breathable air outside.

Weyland felt his breath go slowly and even, as he watched the hull of the extraction ship slowly appear in his vision.

3... 2… 1… NOW!

Pressing a button on his space suit, he blasted off, away from the Shipstern Bluff.

He heard nothing, but he felt the small cruiser accelerate, and now he was alone.

Putting the thrusters to max power, he plummeted towards the ship's hull

He had ten seconds, and within these ten seconds, he had to touch down.

The airlock appeared in his view, and he altered his course slightly. He was flying blind, without any guidance, just relying on his experience.

Five seconds left.

The hatch was within reach, as the thrusters cancelled out, and acceleration left him. The rail whizzed past, but he managed to grab on to another rail.

Opening the buckles of the belt of the Jetpack, he let it go. It was empty now.

Weyland clutched the rail, as the ship started to change the course. Pulling out his security belt's carbine, he latched himself to the rail.

Looking up ahead, he saw the terminal, maybe five metres away from him.

Being careful to keep himself belted to the rail at all costs, he started to crawl towards the console.

He was almost there. No sound penetrated his ears, but his own laboured breathing. It was utterly silent in space, even though the engines were not fifty metres away.

Fastening himself to the rail adjacent to the terminal, he opened the code generator, and attached it.

It should hurry, they would notice the intrusion to the system for sure.

Gritting his teeth, Weyland set to work.


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning! Gayy content ahead! Read at your own risk.**

* * *

><p>Akkan scrambled through the ventilation shafts. Already this had turned second nature to him. He was fast and almost soundless.<p>

He had smelled the humans' fear, and for the first time, felt the thrill of the hunt. It enveloped his mind in a dark web, and for some time, he forgot completely about Paul and hunted. He was superior to them. Smelling them, feeling them, like candles flickering in the dark, candles he could snuff out at an instant.

And he did. Feeding on his prey, he grew even stronger. He grew during the hunt, from a mere hunter to a true warrior.

Satisfying his needs, devouring the humans, destroying them, he only stopped after his maw was bloody, and his talons had ben wet on the bones of his victims.

He had to return to his queen.

It was unexplainable to himself, but that made it even more thrilling. Paul was not suitable for reproduction. They couldn't start a hive, so their whole contact was for nothing. And yet a side of Akkan buried deep behind his primal urge to replicate, couldn't let go of Paul.

It was overpowering, even stronger than all his instincts together. He could only guess that this was the power of love, and what a power it was. It beat down the forces of hate, the instinct to feed and even his desire to replicate. Yes, he would gladly sacrifice replication for an existence solely with the human. He was weak, yes, but he had strength even Akkan could not match. His saliva dribbled from his maw as he thought about Paul, washing away the sweet bloody taste.

He was ready. Ready to get his mate to a place of safety.

His mate.

His world.

Scuttling back, he caught the scent of Paul through the huge network, and it guided him home, like a beacon in the dark and absolute night.

He crawled through the shafts, and finally found his way back to Paul

_Hey Paul! I found a nesting place! Follow me! _He suddenly sensed Paul being downcast and almost sad.

_What's wrong? _He asked bluntly.

_Everything is. My shoulder hurts. My back hurts. And I'm worried._

_About?_

_You._

_Me? Why should you be worried about me?_

_Because we did an awful lot together lately. _

Akkan dipped his head

_Listen, Paul… I need to tell you something. It doesn't make sense keeping it from you because it will come out eventually, and I'd rather tell you._

Paul breathed. _Go on._

_Paul, I've grown attached to you. There's something deep inside me. Something I can't explain. I love you, Paul. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to stay with you forever. It doesn't make sense, not from a xeno point of view, and it won't make sense from yours either. _

He breathed out, and shivered a bit.

Paul sobbed, and put his good arm around Akkan. _I love you too. I know nothing can explain it, but I love you. I can't love anything else anymore now. You're a xeno. I'm human. We can't even physically mate, but I don't ever want to lose you!_

And with these words, Paul buried his head in Akkan's neck, and cried.

* * *

><p>Weyland had found a body.<p>

It was mauled and ripped, the stomach cavity empty.

It wasn't a clean kill, but apparently a kill to still a huge hunger. A xenomorph kill.

He had shut down the alarm that he had caused by breaking in through the airlock, and had hidden within a cupboard, quietly dispatching the guard who had come to investigate.

There were going to be no survivors. Weyland wasn't taking any chances. His plan had already been knocked over often enough, so he decided to use the old methods again.

Kill everyone whom you meet and who can't be of use to you.

A xenomorph kill, and a rather fresh one at that was a clear sign though, even in the hold of this ship. Akkan was free. Whilst not desiring an up close and personal encounter with the probably angry alien, he couldn't help himself feeling happy.

He ventured on into the more populated areas of the ship, disguised in a suit and a brown coat – not really a disguise, but it made him fit in with the personnel hurrying along, well, in a hurry. Something had gone haywire, everyone was armed and the rank smell of fear wafted through the air. Weyland stopped a guard, and thrust a card into his face. It said: "Weyland-Yutani Security service, Agent Davies"

He asked the guard: "What's happened here?"

"We had a xenomorph outbreak. Sir, it's a disaster! The creature disappeared into the ventilation shafts. We don't know where it is."

"Thank you."

Weyland ventured on.

* * *

><p>Akkan had done a few people in, including a female researcher in his cell. That's how he had escaped, with Cromwell. Weyland was bending over the disembowelled body. It was a magnificent work, showcasing the lethality of the xenomorph.<p>

The head researcher was sitting beside him. "She stood no chance."

"Why did she go inside the cell?"  
>"The creature was raping the human. She shocked him with the collar, and then went in to "save" the human."<p>

"But the collar hadn't stopped the creature, hasn't it?"

The researcher nodded. "We don't know why. It should've knocked it out cold. For all what I'd known…"

"How many people are on this ship?"

The scientist gritted his teeth "27."

"That's 27 prospective victims. Don't you have any marines on this ship? You're carrying the most dangerous freight in the world."

"No... We didn't-"

"That's good. That's very good."

And with these words, he put a bullet through the fat man's head.

* * *

><p>Akkan had set Paul down. He had carried his mate to a room deep within the ship's ventilation system, a room suitably warm and safe for a nest.<p>

_Here you are. No-one will find us here._

_Thank you, Akkan. _He sighed and winced, as he lay down on the hard, bare metal floor.

Akkan lay down beside him too, and pulled his mate close to him. He was soft and warm, and the xeno relished the feeling of the soft skin on his.

Paul raised his good arm up to his head, and brushed the recently-appeared ridges on the smooth dome.

_You're becoming a warrior…_

The human's breath was so warm, and Akkan felt himself give in to primal urges once more. This time no-one would disturb them, no one would stop them. They weren't in captivity, they were free now, without being watched and scrutinized.

His talon passed over the human's belly, clutching the shirt, and pushing it upwards. It passed over the soft belly, touching, feeling the muscles below.

Pressing his lips on Paul's, he pushed his inner maw into his mouth. It met the human tongue, and let it enter him. They kissed passionately, and suddenly, Akkan couldn't wait any longer. Paul was his, his to take. He was his mate. His own.

Sitting down on the human's hips, he tore at the shirt, ripping it off Paul's body. The bandage over his right shoulder was still in place, and Akkan left it where it was.

The human was fragile and tender, and he had to take care, however difficult that was.

He dripped saliva on the now bare chest of the human, passing his claws along the sides. He felt Paul twitch and moan at the touch, and felt something harden in his pants.

Hell, he himself was getting aroused, and as Paul started to pass his hand along his ribs and the belly, Akkan lost it.

His tail lashed viciously from side to side, and he pulled at Paul's pants to get them down, revealing the hard, warm member within it. Paul moaned, and the xenomorph's hardness brushed over his, making Akkan screech in pleasure. The xeno pushed his hips against Pauls, faster and faster, he wanted to have him now, to take him, but he couldn't, he had no idea how to do this. He slowed down, until he was almost lying on the human, breathing softly, as Paul's hand caressed his back

_Umm... so how do we do this?_

Paul grinned_ You really don't know how _

Embarrassment washed over Akkan, and he felt Paul kiss him.

_I can suck you off if you want to _He smiled.

Grabbing his butt, Paul pressed Akkan's member towards his face.

* * *

><p>Paul guided Akkan's hip to hover over his face, watching the alien meat throb in front of his face. He slowly, softly put a finger on it, gently running it along its length. Every touch made the Xenomorph squirm softly under his fingers. Taking the whole of it in his hand, he rubbed it. A xeno's organ had no foreskin, and whilst not being needed was discreetly hidden within its body. It was dark, and rather smooth to the touch. Every rub coaxed squeals and screeches from Akkan, and he threw his head backwards.<p>

Paul rubbed the shaft in his hand, marvelling its size. It was at least ten inches long.  
>He felt Akkan thrust his hips against Paul's hand, slapping the alien meat against his face. Paul opened his mouth, and let the member pass into it.<p>

This coaxed a long-drawn screech from Akkan, as he thrust his manhood into Paul's throat so deep that he gagged.

He liked it rough, but this was on a new level. Akkan relentlessly pressed his organ into Paul's throat, only ever so often withdrawing it to let him catch his breath. Sweet pre was leaking from its tip, and trickling down into Paul's throat.

He was moaning, and the alien was squealing. There wasn't time to use his tongue, it was going so fast, Paul couldn't believe it. This was so utterly different and satisfying to the other guys he had made out with on earth. Akkan was like a crazed animal, fast and wild, seemingly not caring for what was happening.

The Xeno threw his head backwards in a feral roar, and then came.

It was like someone had pulled a plug on a water reservoir, so much hot cum shot out of the xeno's member. It doused Paul's face, filling his mouth and squirting on the floor around his head. He relished the sweet, sticky warmth of it, only using his good and to wipe it out of his eyes.

Akkan had withdrawn his member, and gotten off Paul, still ever so often releasing his seed over his mate.

_Your turn _the xeno whispered in Paul's head.

And with those words he put his jaws around Paul's manhood.

He felt the hard teeth, and then, something much smaller, much tighter went around his dick, causing him to moan loudly, and push his hip towards the xeno. Akkan started passing his inner mouth along his shaft, it felt so good, and Paul kept on moaning. Like pushing into an incredibly tight hole. He pushed against the xeno's head, feeling the saliva run down along the inside of his legs. Pushing harder and harder, and before he knew it, he was face-fucking the xenomorph, and it felt so amazing, so fricking amazing.

Akkan's pleasure wafted over Paul's mind, as he noticed the Xeno touching himself again. Surely he couldn't-

The Xeno pressed his inner maw so hard and deep on Paul, that he just had no other choice than to cum hard.

They came together, Paul spewing his seed into Akkan's maw, and Akkan spraying himself and Paul's legs with the hot white stuff. The xenomorph roared again, muffled due to something buried in his maw.

It felt like someone had lit all the nerve ends in his brain alight, he couldn't breathe in pure pleasure, as Akkan greedily sucked up all the cum he could get, squealing in pure pleasure and happiness.

He flopped on top of Paul again, the human feeling the hard xenomorph member against his legs.

_That was super cool! _Akkan exclaimed._ Wanna have another go?_

Flatly Paul replied: _I can't…. _

_Why? _Akkan's aggressive mating urge suddenly subsided, as worry took its place. _I hurt you, didn't I?_

Worry and Shame...

_No, it's not your fault. It's down to human physiology. I can only cum once ever so often..._

_Oh _The Xeno giggled _that's weird. I could go on and on and on and... _Paul felt the Xeno's longing and his primal urge wash over him, and hugged him with his good arm. He felt relieved and free.

Oh, and sticky. He felt sticky with his lover's cum, but he didn't care.

They hugged, and Akkan pressed a passionate kiss on his lover's cum-smeared lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Woooo! I hope you liked it! <strong>

**It's certainly been a hard piece of work, part eleven has! Feedback is much appreciated, as I've never done something along those lines! Thank you for reading!  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12 - Project Inflexus

12 years before

Project Inflexus

"And we would like to greet the man behind this research, Frederic Bishop Weyland! He will accompany us to the Agamemnon. He is the one who is aware of what we are looking for."

Weyland, visibly younger, in his twenties, dressed in a smart suit, stepped through the door. After having left Weyland-Yutani's rapid strike unit, his father had sent him with these Marines to the wreck of the Agamemnon, a colonization ship that had been lost a year back. He was instructed to retrieve files that were confidential. Secret files, not even saved on a computer. The Agamemnon had been floating for a year until they found it. All the power had been lost, and it was floating dead in the Quadrant Sigma.

After having located it, a team of marines had been dispatched, to check what was going on.

Now they were so close to it.

The marines were getting ready. Ready to board the Agamemnon, and he was going with them, whenever they were going to like it or not.

They didn't like it, obviously

"Hey, I'm not taking him with us. At least not till we know what's going on. He's going to get in the way and-"

"I am quite capable of fending for myself" Weyland said, putting his hand inside his brown overcoat.

The marine snickered, but a glance from his captain silenced him. "We are taking Weyland with us. He is the only reason we're boarding the Agamemnon before it will be towed for salvage. There's a file on board, a file that needs to be retrieved under all circumstances.

"What's in that file?"

"The names of the descendants of the Project Inflexus." Weyland told them.  
>"Don't you have that file already? I remember there was quite a scene about it being stolen, and then retrieved."<p>

"That was the list of female descendants. The one on the Agamemnon contains the names of all and every descendant of Project Inflexus."

"What's Project Inflexus anyway?"

Weyland frowned "I'm not going to tell you guys that. It's top secret."

The soldiers grumbled, but got suited up. The captain passed Weyland. "There's nothing in there we are supposed to know about. I heard Project Inflexus had Xenomorphs involved. Do we have to expect xenomorphs?"

Weyland shook his head. "No, there weren't any Xenomorphs aboard the Agamemnon."

"Good."

The marines left the briefing chamber, and ventured towards the boarding capsules. Weyland followed them. They were under orders not to disturb any possible evidence.

Five soldiers, the captain and Weyland stepped into the first boarding capsule. Two remained on the mothership.

"Capsule A to Mothership, the hatches are closed and secured, and we are ready for blast-off"

* * *

><p>The boarding capsule had been attached to the hull, and they had hacked an airlock to get inside.<p>

The soldiers were securing the perimeter, finding nothing but deserted corridors and hallways.

"This is like, really creepy, captain. Shouldn't there be bodies? The life support is still running, but there should really be bodies. What made this ship go haywire?"

"I need a terminal, and I need a bit of time. I can locate the file by means of the main computer."

"You guys heard Weyland, find him a terminal, and secure it! I want to be out of this creepy vessel as soon as I can!"

The marines scouted around as instructed and managed to locate a terminal. Weyland set to work. He wasn't exactly a trained administrator, but his knowledge of the ship's computer should be sufficient to locate the files.

Working the computer, his mind wandered to the tragedy that had occurred here. He didn't know the cause, nobody did, and they were to tow the Agamemnon back to earth, for the crime scene investigation teams to find out the exact cause.

They hadn't found any bodies up to now, but that didn't mean anything. It wasn't smelly either, but if the life support was still running, it would've neutralised the smell anyway.

He kept navigating himself through the menus, until he found what he was looking for.

A file cabinet in Room 111.

"I've found it! Room 111! It's not far, close to the hypersleep chambers for the colonists."

The captain called his marines together, and they made their way down the corridor. Every single door on this ship was open. They scouted through living quarters, the galley, even the toilets without finding anything interesting.

It was only till they entered a room with a lone billiard table inside, that they found the first body.

The shrivelled human remains were spread out on the table. His head was caved in, and blackened remains of blood were all around the room.

"Oh my god! What happened here?"

The captain looked at the dead man with disgust. "Whatever hit him was hard and fast. Looks like they killed each other. That's definitely a wound a human would inflict."

They went on. Bodies started to appear, in rooms, on corridors. Their skin was shrivelled and shrunken, and most of them had died of a blow to the head.

Those weren't clean kills. Those were acts of rage, of violence powered by anger.

The closer they came to Room 111, the more bodies they found.

Room 112 contained a woman with her child, in a last, horrifying embrace. It made Weyland's blood run cold just looking at it.

He had never seen a massacre like this one. He had dealt with just about the worst humanity could dish out, even with the aftermath of a xenomorph infestation. But never had he seen such mindless murder.

Xenomorphs killed for survival, whilst these kills here were for sport.

The door to room 111 was open, and the file cabinet had been throw to the floor, its contents strewn all over the floor.

One single file lay on the office table.

His file.

Three androids were leaning over it, immobile and dead, their power long drained.

"That's it. That's the file."

"I don't like this." The seven persons crowded at the entrance of the door.

"Gunner, go get the file, and bring it to Mr. Weyland."

"I'm not his-"

"That will do. Do as you're ordered"

"Yes, Sir!"

Slowly, the marine addressed as Gunner edged into the room. The inanimate androids gave the whole scenery a surreal feel to it.

Gunner grabbed the file, and scooted back, a brave smile on his face. Weyland practically tore it form his hand and opened it.

Project Inflexus – Name of Descendants, the first page read.

"It's the one. We've got it. Now let's head back!"

With a visible sight, all soldiers turned, and started to walk back.

Except Gunner.

Gunner stared at Weyland, who was the last to leave the room.

And suddenly, something burst from his ribcage. A human hand. Blood spurted out of the wound, and the solider fell to the ground with a blood-curdling thud.

An android stood behind him.

"SHIT! RUN!" Weyland turned around, suddenly feeling the android grip him by the lapels of his coat.

He left it with the android and started to flee.

"Weyland? What happened? Where's Gunner?"

"Gunner is dead. The androids. It was them! Listen, you've got to go now!"

As if on cue, the three androids stepped out of room 111.

"Open FIRE!" The captain shouted, and Weyland dropped himself flat on the floor.

Five guns went off, tearing at his eardrums. Casings clattered on the floor.

The androids were practically torn apart in a cascade of white liquid spurting from them. The firing stopped, and Weyland jumped to his feet.

"What the fuck is wrong with those things?"

"I don't know! But there will be more than three on board, so I suggest we-"The captain was cut short by another android stepping from a room. It drew its fist back and crushed the commanding officers skull with ease.

Weyland ran.

He wasn't ashamed to admit it, but he just hadn't planned at dying at the hands of an android. Hell, he had a few million in cash back home to take care of, and a file in his hand worth a few more.

He heard shooting behind him, and then running.

"Return that file please".

The android had grabbed him by the shoulder, sending him spinning to the floor. He dropped the file, and emptied the clip of his revolver into the head of the synthetic.

White liquid shot out, and the head practically exploded.

Behind him, he heard screams, and gunfire.

If he could only get back to the boarding capsule, and escape this vessel. He tucked the file under his arm, and started reloading his gun.

Behind him, the gunfire ceased, and he heard the sound of another man running behind him.

"Weyland! Wait up! Don't leave without me!"

One of the marines, bar his helmet and his gun, sweat glistening on his bald head had managed to escape.

The androids were standard-issue service androids, and therefor slow and cumbersome, but equipped with inhuman strength. They filled the corridor now, at least five of them walking behind them.

If they couldn't reach the boarding capsule, and manage to get it launched off, the androids would cave their heads in.

"Come on then! It's no use fighting them!"

"The captain's dead. Hell, everyone is dead!"

"I know. I've seen it. But don't worry, private. The Capsule isn't far away!"

They ran on. The synthetic voices of the androids started to fade away, being replaced by their laboured breathing and the thump of their feet on the metal floor panes. They had to take care not to trip over the bodies that were already becoming scarce. Weyland clutched the file in his hand, taking care not to let go.

They ran. They ran until they were out of breath, leaning against the wall of the corridor, breathing hard.

"I suppose…we're..not…gonna get…back home…" the marine coughed.

"We are…I….Promise…" Weyland rasped.

They had to get back. They just couldn't die out here. Weyland didn't so much care for the soldier, but rather for himself.

"Go!" They went on.

It seemed ages, until they spotted the terminal.

"It's close! It's got to be around here somewhere!"

They checked room after room, and ultimately, just before they thought they had taken a wrong turn somewhere, spotted the open hatch, and the boarding capsule behind it.

Weyland jumped in, whilst the soldier frantically tried to close the hatch on the hull behind him. "I can't get it sealed! I can't!"

"Leave the goddamn hatch and get us out of here! I don't care about the Agamemnon!" Weyland roared, so loud the soldier jumped.

He did as he was ordered, and closed the hatch. "Mothership? Mothership, can you read me?"

"Private Sanchez, we read you. What happened? Where is the rest of the team?"

"Dead! Quickly, pull us back!"

Silence from the communicator.

"Could the rest of the squad still be alive? We'll send in Rein-"

"WE ARE GOING TO DIE IN HERE IF YOU DON'T HURRY!"

"Just a second."

Weyland grabbed the communicator "12.000 dollars for both of you, if you get the capsule off now!"

That settled it.

The capsule started to detach itself, and with a hydraulic hiss, was pulled back.

Weyland breathed out a sigh of relief.

"We did it."

"What's in that file? I mean really. What's Project Inflexus?"

Weyland leaned back "I suppose it doesn't matter anyway now. Project Inflexus was the attempt by the military to create a super-soldier by crossing human and xenomorph DNA. The attempt was unsuccessful, but they kept track of the descendants of the 8 females that were involved in Project Inflexus. This file contains the names of not only the female descendants, but also the male sons and grandsons."

He opened it, staring at the name at the beginning of the page.

Paul Cromwell, aged 14. Current Location – Earth. Grade of DNA coherence: Unknown.


	13. Chapter 13

Paul was so exhausted he had fallen asleep, ever so often wincing and grumbling in his sleep. He was having nightmares and Akkan, who was wakened by this was bothered. He had done his best to remove his cum from Paul, and now when seeing the human naked, snuggled against him, found it hard to resist the temptation. But Paul was exhausted, and not feeling well.

There will be a proper time. Yesterday the spare room where they had nested in seemed safe to them, but now the floor seemed cold, and the walls pressing in on them. The Xenomorph listened to noises, but there were none.

They were searching for them, but apparently not in in this part of the ship.

He couldn't leave Paul now.

But there was something wrong. Something was happening that wasn't planned on this ship, beside their escape.

He just had to have a look.

Scooting into the ventilation shaft, not after making sure Paul had been makeshiftedly covered by the remains of his clothes, he propelled him forwards.

He smelled fear.

And then a tantalizing smell. Blood. Hunger gnawed in him, and he followed the scent.

It was only to his surprise when he looked out of the ventilation shaft, and saw a dead body on the floor.

There was blood pooling around his head, pouring from a cut in his neck. The body was still warm, only a recent kill.

Akkan dropped down with an almost-soundless thud, and sniffed the body. There was a familiar odour to it.

Weyland.

The xenomorph hissed. Now, he would find the traitor, and rip his heart out. He would feed on the remains. Ahh, how he would enjoy it.

Silently, he stalked on, following the scent down the corridor. His quarry was close. The scent was strong.

He rounded a corner, ducking low to avoid being seen by the two guards that stood beside a door, their weapons at the ready. A third one was standing in front of them, looking at the door.

They were talking.

Weyland, smelling his usual confused self, was walking innocently enough towards the guard standing in the middle.

They were four, and he was alone, so Akkan stayed where he was, watching the scene unfold. The guard had noticed Weyland's appearance, and turned to him. "Hey..? Is there anything I can-"

And to the Xenomorphs unbelieving eye, Weyland drew a blade across the guard's throat, spilling his life-blood onto the floor.

The other guards were surprised and dumbstruck, and with a sudden flick of his wrist, Weyland hurled his knife. It impacted in the guard's ribcage, and left him spewing blood and reeling over, dumping it on the floor.

The third and last one hadn't wasted any time watching his comrades perish, and pointed his weapon on Weyland.

"DON'T MOVE!" he screamed, fear in his voice and fear in the air. Fear of Weyland. The guard shivered, but the other man raised his hands in the air.

"DOWN ON YOUR KNEES! HANDS BEHIND THE BACK!"

Unbelieving to Akkan's eyes, Weyland did as he was ordered. He had seen him fight. Weyland was a warrior, not unlike to him.

It didn't make sense to the Xeno.

If Weyland had betrayed them, why was he killing the guards? Akkan didn't understand. The guard had fastened metal straps around his hands, and told him to get up.

Akkan tilted his head. The guard turned Weyland around and told him to pass through that door.

They marched off, and the xenomorph cursed in his mind.

Oh well, he could devour Weyland later.

Hissing, he bounded towards the guard, who was staring at his black, rushing form with open-mouthed horror.

He tackled him to the floor, ramming his phargynal jaw through the skull of the man, squirting blood and brains everywhere.

Weyland uttered a shout of surprise as the Xenomorph turned over to him.

"Akkan? Is that you?"

Akkan hissed threateningly, making Weyland scramble backwards.

"Stop playing games with me. Lead me to Paul!"

Sniffing Weyland, he still was confused by the scent. But, he figured, if he wanted to kill Paul, he would have done so.

But he was bound. And if he was bound, he posed no danger.

Growling, he smacked the human hard against the skull with his tail, causing him to pass out. Wrapping his tail around the unconscious human, he pushed him into the ventilation shaft, and then sated his hunger on Weyland's kill.

* * *

><p>Paul had sat up, and re-dressed himself. Most of his shirt was in shreds anyway, so he improvised, tying it around his upper body.<p>

Akkan had left, no doubt to hunt, or to take care that they wouldn't be found. His shoulder throbbed and hurt, but it was slowly getting better.

Remembering yesterday night, he smiled happily. It had been so much fun. For a long time, he hadn't been touched by caring hands, hands of a person that loved him. For all his xenomorph ways, his roughness, Akkan had a true, caring, sweet heart.

Paul wondered where he was. He longed for him to come back. He really needed someone he could cuddle right now.

Paul was a scientist, not a soldier. And since he had met the Xenomorph, his life had taken a turn, both for better and for worse.

He had found a mate. It didn't matter that Akkan was an Alien, all that mattered were the feelings that were between them.

But he had also been abducted, shot, operated, he had watched people kill and be killed, he had ran, escaped, fled through ventilation shafts. And he didn't know when this was going to end. He didn't see any way out of this ship.

And once they had made planetfall, their enemies would surely manage to get the somehow, and then Akkan would probably be killed and dissected, and he would spend the rest of his life locked away in a cage, to be experimented on.

He didn't want this.

He didn't know what he wanted. They couldn't for sure both get a job, get a flat, they weren't a "normal" couple. He wasn't even sure if there was a future for them.

A familiar sound of something scrambling through the ventilation shaft brought him back from his dark thoughts

_I brought you something! _

_Is it food? I'm starving!  
><em>Akkan ejected from the ventilation shaft, dumping a protesting Weyland in front of Paul

Weyland had bruises, was battered and his clothing was scuffed. Akkan hadn't been kind to him. His hands were clasped into metal shackles.

He was cursing at the Xenomorph

"You dumb creature, you could've just asked! Stop pulling me around like I'm a sack of potatoes!"

_I'm surprised you didn't just kill him on the spot._

_I wanted to, but he was killing guards in a very good way. He is a warrior. I had to bring him here._

_Well, let's hear him out._

"Fred? What a pleasant surprise. Akkan has told me all about you "plan". Why exactly did you not get us off the planet like you promised?"

"Listen, Cromwell. There was a fuckup. Things were happening in a way they shouldn't. My vessel wasn't there fast enough. I had to make sure the opposition got you alive."

"Well, but you didn't plan us escaping, did you?"

"I had hoped you'd do. You'd cause a diversion for me to get on board."

Paul was thrown off his balance. _Is he lying?_

Akkan pretended not to hear, and commenced cleaning himself. _He's not._

"Well, just how did you do this? What's going on?"

"It's a bit complicated. The person who killed my father showed a massive interest in the research done on Sigma-44. He wants you two. Especially you, Paul. I'm on your side. I want to get back home to earth, and expose the killer. I want control over Weyland-Yutani, as it should've been mine after my father's death. The Enemy has put you as their top priority. And as long as they think you are in my hands, it will grant me an opportunity to strike."

"So we are nothing but playing pieces in your game of power?"

"In a way, you could say that. But I'm not going to dissect you, or put you in a research lab. I don't really care for you personally. Of course I wish you happiness, but this isn't about personal matters. This is a game, a game of power."

_I'm not going to be objectified by this guy. I'll kill him. _Akkan stopped cleaning himself, and got up.

_Stop for a second._

_Suit yourself._

"So, Weyland, if you get what you want, can we get what we want? Like a deal for instance?"

Weyland smiled. "Of course! I'm a businessman, you see, so a contract will it be then. Name your conditions."

"I want safety. Safety for me and Akkan, after this is over. Once we are done here, we want a place just to ourself. A place where no-one will find us. A place to live."

Weyland pondered. "I can offer you to live on LX-785, one system further than Sigma – 44. It's not deemed important enough for colonization. But you can live there, I suppose."

_I'm not sure about this, Paul. I want to have a look at LX-785, before I get dropped there without a way back._

"We want to see LX-785 before we live there. If it's unfit, you will find us a different location?"

"Hell, money doesn't matter. If I become head of Weyland-Yutani, then you can live in the middle of New York on earth, and nobody would hurt you. I promise you safety, and a safe retreat once this is over. Happy?

"Yes."

_Yes._

_"_Akkan is okay with it too. He told me so."

"Now I'm gonna name my conditions. I want Akkan to listen to me. I want you two to play by my rules, so to say. You will listen to me, until either I'm dead, or I'm the CEO of Weyland-Yutani. For that you get your safety and your retreat."

"Agreed."

_I suppose there's no other choice but to trust him. _Akkan mused _and his offerings seem tempting. I will agree. For now. Tell him that._

_"_Akkan agrees."

_For now!_

"Akkan agrees for now."

Weyland smiled. "Very well, since we've got that settled, can someone get me out of these things?" He wriggled his hands. Akkan stepped forwards, and ripped the locks open with inhuman strength. Weyland nodded, and got up. "Thank you."

Akkan snorted _Yeah like that was a challenge._

_How are you? _Paul asked

_Don't ask me. I'm full. I'm kinda satisfied. Besides, what should be wrong? I'm an alien killing machine. I'm good. What about you? You weren't sleeping very well..._

_Just a few bad dreams. I'm cold, hungry, and my shoulder is hurting. I'm dressed in rags, because someone yesterday couldn't contain themselves._

_Ehm _If the Xenomorph could blush, he would've done so now.

_Yeah, but apart from that, I'm good._

_I can get you food. There are some recent kills not very far away. I can get them here for you._

_Umm, humans eat cooked food mostly._

_Why do you cook your food?_

_I will explain later. I just-_

"Sorry to barge in to your silent conversation, but I can't exactly hear anything. So what's wrong?"

"I'm just hungry and cold."

"If you stay here, and Akkan comes with me, we can get you some food. I know where the galley is, and Akkan can bring it all back to you."

"What's your plan exactly, by the way?"

"I'm going to kill everyone on board who opposes me, and then, I will take control over the ship. I'm not as powerless as I look. I still have friends out there, friends even in high places. Our list of allies, whilst being thin, is not non-existent. If I can bring this ship down on a place of my own choosing, the first step towards victory is taken."

Akkan hissed

_Shut him up and let's go! I don't want you to stay hungry and cold in here._

_I'm not your baby, Akkan! _Paul replied, with some indignation in his voice.

_No. You're my mate. You're my wounded, hurt mate, who can't survive on his own without me._

Weyland clambered into a shaft, and Akkan stepped towards Paul.  
><em>It's not that bad… <em>the human went.

_Do you think I can survive with you, Paul? I can't._

They kissed, Weyland quickly looking away.


	14. Chapter 14

Weyland had rummaged through a clothes drawer, finding a pair of trousers and a drab-grey shirt, and pushing it up through the vent into Akkan's talon. The xenomorph hissed aggressively. He was already lobbing a bag filled with synthetic meat around with him, and his mood was horrible. Weyland had tried to explain it to him, but it had earned him an aggressive hiss, and a harder than necessary pat on the shoulder.

Now the Xeno angrily stormed off through the ventilation shaft, no doubt to race back to Paul and do stuff with him he didn't want to think of.

Weyland left the crew quarters, smiling to himself. He had secured the cooperation of Akkan and Paul. Whilst the Xenomorph was a fearsome addition to his arsenal, Paul Cromwell was an enigma to him. He had found love in a creature known only for its hate. They shared a bond, he, Weyland, did not dare to touch.

Both of them were more to him than just leverage. He had grown to like Paul. They had worked together, and Weyland had followed his and Dr. Schulz project through. Six years had they lived on Sigma-44 together.

Six years Weyland had watched Dr. Schulz reaching nothing, and within three weeks, Cromwell had upset all the research about Xenomorphs with befriending one. Making love to one.

And Akkan was the living proof that Xenomorphs could be made to behave out of their natural behaviour. A living proof that the idea Dr. Schulz had pursued, now bore fruit. Weyland had promised Akkan and Paul safety and a safe retreat, but he had not promised to quit all research on Xenomorphs altogether.

Smiling to himself he walked along the corridor, towards a Door labelled "Bridge"

It opened when he came close, and he stepped onto the Bridge of the extraction ship.

Captain Ulridge turned around in surprise.

Weyland stepped up to him, and flourished the revolver, his blood-stained coat flapping around him.

"Captain Ulridge, if you'd be so kind as to step back from the controls! We have taken over the ship!" and on cue, Akkan dropped from the ventilation shaft, hissing dangerously.

The bridge descended into screams.

* * *

><p>Paul had gotten dressed, and now huddled himself in a corner, whilst the Alien fussily pressed food on him<p>

_You should eat. You should drink. You're not getting better. You're worrying me!_

_Quit your fretting, Akkan._

_Fretting? Quit? Are you out of your mind? _

Grudgingly, Paul started to nibble the slab of synthetic meat.

_Don't you have anywhere to go? I don't know, rip people apart, or whatever you do for hobby?_

The Xeno snorted. _I'm not going anywhere until you're done eating_

Paul playfully kicked at Akkan's legs, and the xenomorph lightly sidestepped. _You've got to be better than that_

_It's hopeless with you!_

_It's just as hopeless with you. If you won't eat, I'll shove it down your throat with the little mouth. _The Xeno came close and extended the inner jaw.

_All right, you bossy creature. I'm eating! _He started to stuff his face with the meat. _It tastes weird. Wanna taste?  
>Oh no, not for me. I've already had my fill. <em>The Xeno burped.

_What'd you eat? _

_If you must know. I don't wanna spoil your appetite._

_No, go on._

_I had intestines. And human belly flesh. _

_Eww._

_Oi, that's not very kind. Your meat cook stuff tastes just awful! _

_I know. It's not that I really mind. Just don't like the look of intestines. They must be horribly slimy._

_They are. They slither down your throat like water._

_Akkan?_

_Yes?_

_You're spoiling my appetite._

_Told you._

_How's Weyland so far?_

_He wants me back. I'm not his dog or something. _Akkan patted Paul's shoulder. _If you want to, I'll stay here with you._

_Hey, don't worry about me. The faster you get the ship under control, the faster I can get somewhere comfy to lie down._

Akkan nodded, kissed Paul's cheek, and scooted off into the ventilation shaft.

Paul hoped Weyland knew what he was doing. After all, he was their only hope.

* * *

><p>Weyland had assembled the crew in the officer's mess, making them sit down and listen to him. Akkan had an effect on the crew that no gun whatsoever could create. The presence of a live xenomorph behind him, as he told them that they were now under new orders, from him, Frederic Bishop Weyland,<p>

They were to pilot this vessel to a new set of coordinates he supplied them with. A new destination. He disarmed the guards, basically, he massed every gun he could find within the officer's mess, and locked it away.

And then, he made the captain supply him with a spare set of rooms.

Two rooms, one bigger, one smaller, the smaller one for him.

The creature caused everyone in the room massive discomfort, and now, as they were unarmed, it was even worse.

Weyland surely managed to drive the hammer home.

As soon as the conference was finished, and everyone had gone back to work, he had come to the bridge, and supervised the course change personally.

Everyone on this ship believed that he could summon the Xenomorph instantly, at a whim to unleash it, and he thought best for it to stay that way.

The truth was, he wasn't very happy with how it had turned out. He had the crew in line with his demands, but nobody was doing it out of their own free will.

They were scared of him, which was never a good basis, if he wanted them to cooperate. Else, he might end up with a knife in his back, maybe even a kitchen knife. And that wasn't what he wanted at all.

Maybe he should just lock himself him his room.

Chuckling at the idea, he stared out at space. He had been trained to focus and to react fast and deadly, a training money couldn't pay for, a training no marine, guard or soldier would ever receive.

But he wasn't invincible, far from it. And the last few days had certainly take their toll on him. He was, when not constantly being spiced up by the flow of adrenaline, deathly tired. His arms ached. His head hurt.

Both his body and his mind had been steeled to ignore such things, but he couldn't deny that he was not that fit anymore.

He was getting older now, he was about ten years older than Paul.

Poor Paul did not take all the action very well. Mentally, Weyland was already used to feeling bullets whizz around his ears, and to wake up each day knowing someone had the intent of doing you in. But Paul was a scientist, a gay, soft-hearted scientist who couldn't even see a xenomorph suffer, yet alone kill something.

Before the end they would all have to kill, Weyland knew as much. It would be kill or be killed. And he knew Paul wouldn't take it kindly.

Also, he was wounded. He needed a change of bandages, and a good and proper rest in the warmth. Hell, they both needed a rest.

Akkan had already left to break the good news to Paul, and to move to their new room. Weyland stared into space again.

He really wanted to know what they were up against, but no one on this ship knew anything. Seemingly, the sinister force orchestrating all of this was trying to keep hidden. That meant they had something to hide, something he could use.

And he would find it out. He would smoke them out, strip them of their lies, and expose them for all to see.

He would expose their lies, what they had done to his father, and then, he would kill them.

He would avenge his father, and re-claim the seat as Weyland-Yutani CEO. It would be the end of a career of an ambitious young man with a great name but nothing else, but the lack of fear to kill. If he had not been employed within the rapid strike force, he would've surely used his intellect and instinct, operating outside the law.

But fate had directed him on a different path, and now here he was. A vengeful millionaire, a living weapon, not unlike a xenomorph.

But unlike Akkan, whose mind was not focused, he would not allow himself to be distracted by mere feelings.

Smiling and satisfied, he strolled back to his quarters, looking forward to a hot shower, and a few hours of sleep.

* * *

><p>Akkan had done his best, even though he hated playing Weyland's pet.<p>

But he could not deny, the human was a smart and cunning warrior, not swathed by pity or other feelings.

He was a being he could relate to, to a point. He had managed to get the ship under his control without so much as a shot being fired, just with the power of speech.

The Xenomorph re-traced his steps to the small room, and opened the proper door leading to it, albeit not without ripping the lock clean off.

_Hey Paul! Weyland was successful_

Slowly, his mate lifted himself off the floor, and made his way over to him, into his arms.

They cuddled.

_I'm so glad. Maybe I can lay down somewhere soft and warm now. _

Akkan supported Paul with his arm, as they left towards their room

Paul was warmer than usual, a strange heat radiating from his bandage. He didn't smell very healthy either. It worried Akkan.

They had made their way into their room, and Paul had secured the door.

He looked unhealthy, now as Akkan saw him in proper lighting for the first time. His skin had gone pale, and his breath was coming in short, ragged gasps.

_Paul, are you okay?_

_Yeah,_ the reply came. _I'm just a bit tired and exhausted._

It dawned to Akkan that Paul was not like him. He had forgotten that the human was what it was. Paul was not as strong as him. He was feeble and fragile, and certainly didn't enjoy all the action they were getting. His face showed a blotchy bruise on one cheek, and his hair was deranged. He dropped down on the bed, and gasped.

_Akkan… I need help. You have to help me get to the shower._

_Shower?_

_Water. I need water. I'm dirty, I can't go to bed like this._

_You look fine to me._

_But I don't feel it. Please?_

_All right, if you tell me what to do._

Paul sighed, and then started taking his clothes off. Akkan hadn't expected that, and he couldn't tear his gaze away from the now naked Paul, trying to get up.

_You horny xeno! Can't you think of anything else?_

_Ummm… _Akkan felt heat rising in his head, and quickly helped Paul to his feet. His mate was sick, but he couldn't stop himself thinking those nice thoughts.

They slowly made their way into the shower cubicle. Yellow, unhealthy-looking goo had seeped through Paul's bandage. It smelled awful, and a spear of worry pierced Akkan's heart.

He supported Paul by kneeling down and letting the human hold onto his head, as the warm water rained down on them, washing away all the dirt of the last few days.

Akkan winced a bit as the soap came in contact with his recently acquired burns around his neck. He had to remove the collar, but the burn scars would remain. They were hard-acquired war scars, and he would wear them with pride.

Paul thoroughly cleaned himself, being carefully not to soak the bandage. Akkan helped too by screwing up his lips and making unhappy noised, in turn making Paul smiled. Gently, he cleaned down the xeno too, being careful not to hurt his neck.

Akkan marvelled how gentle the human's touch was.

He couldn't stop himself getting hard, and Paul also quickly washed that down. Oh how much he would like to enjoy himself with his mate now, but Paul was in no shape to do that. He was weak, and Akkan had to towel him after the shower, as he wasn't able to do it himself anymore. Sweat had broken out on his forehead, and Akkan was worried.

_Maybe you should see that doctor guy._

Paul shook his head _Don't worry. I just need a night's sleep. It's just the strain of the recent days. _He lay down on the bed, sighing and pulling the blanket up to his neck.

_I'm not going to leave your side. I'm gonna stay here to make sure you're safe. _

_Oh, Akkan, you are very sweet. _

_You're my mate! I have to protect you!_

_All right, all right you bossy xeno. I'm not gonna run away… _He put his hand into Akkan's talon, who had sat down on the bed. He gripped it tightly, and softly kissed Paul's lips.

They were hot, an unhealthy heat that made the Xenomorph wince.

_Good night Paul. Sleep well._

_Good night, Akkan._

* * *

><p><strong>Happy new year, dear readers!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning, Akkan woke up from the little nap he had taken on the soft bed. It permitted him to lie on his back, because it was so soft, it didn't disturb his dorsal tubes. The room mostly had been quiet, only sometimes Paul had muttered something in his sleep.

He had moved, and sweated a lot, Akkan smelled it. Now in the light of the room, he looked like he was already dead. His skin was pale, even his lips were pale. There was a sickly smell about the bandage which was drenched in yellow ooze from the wound.

What had happened? Akkan did not know. He was worried, worried as Paul did not react to his mental screaming. He even roared at the human, spit landing on his sweaty face, but there was no reaction.

Mentally squealing with rage, he ran against the wall in the room, thundering his head against it again and again in frustration.

There was nothing he could do. They needed the doctor guy. But he couldn't really run out, he didn't even know where to go. Besides that, he could not ever talk to the doctor human.

He couldn't even answer back at Weyland, not that he'd try anyway. There had to be something he could do.

Growling in frustration, he lashed at a small table, tearing it apart in rage. What could he do?

He clawed the wall angrily, and then stopped, as someone knocked on the door.

Akkan hissed defensively, and jumped in front of Paul, who was still lying helplessly in the bed. He would defend his mate, no matter what the cost.

The door hissed open, and a familiar scent wafted in.

Weyland

Of all humans, Akkan was glad to see Weyland in the door. After all, he could trust Weyland to a point.

"Akkan? Where's –"

Weyland's lips thinned as he saw Paul's unconscious, pale form on the bed. "What's wrong?"

Akkan tried to gesture at his shoulder, but Weyland just stared at him, and marched past the Xenomorph, to Paul. He stared at him, and then turned to the Xeno "His wound is infected. He needs a doctor. Can I take him with me?"

The Xeno, hissing aggressively, shook his head. So much he trusted Weyland, he would not let Paul out of his eyesight. Not everyone on this ship was as friendly as the human.

"All right. And I doubt the doctor will like you in his ward."

Weyland muttered to himself. "I can get him to come here, if you promise to hide. Don't squeal, don't shriek and don't attack. I know it's hard trusting me, but if the doc tries anything funny, I'll be here too."

Akkan growled, but grudgingly, being fully aware that Weyland was talking sense, started to crunch himself into a metal locker, being careful to keep his instincts peeled. Weyland marched out of the room, and for some time, nothing happened.

Then, three voices closed in on the room. Weyland, and two other people. The door swung open, and Weyland entered with two people in tow.

"Here he is. His wound is infected."

The doctor bent over him, and started to take off the bandage. "Who is he?"

"He's Dr. Paul Cromwell, who was originally imprisoned on this ship."

The doctor had removed the bandage to reveal a blotchy, yellowish wound. Akkan winced at the sight, and almost stormed out to protect his mate, but managed to contain himself. "The wound is infected. Probably due to ingress of dirt. Why wasn't it cleaned and inspected daily?"  
>"Because he was imprisoned on your ship, without medical care and attention."<p>

"The wound needs to be cleaned, decontaminated, and then re-sealed. It's been sewed shut, by hand, and it would be advisable if we taped it shut."

"Can you do this here? In this bed?"

The doctor looked at Weyland "I could, why should we do it though? We can transport him to sick bay-"

"We are not transporting him. That's final."

"Suit yourself" the doctor muttered, and left again, his assistant was staying in the room.

He bent over, and prepared to inject Paul with something, probably tranquilizers again.  
>Weyland put his hand on the assistant's arm. "Take this one. It's local anaesthetics, it'll be kinder to his system"<p>

He offered him a different syringe, and took the one the assistant was holding "Hey, give that back!"

Weyland ignored him, and the assistant went on injecting the stuff, which smelled horrible to Akkan's nose, and proceeded to extract something from the wound. Sticky, sick-smelling ooze came out of the wound, and Akkan started to get scared. Maybe it was far worse for Paul than he had thought? He wasn't really aware of human physiology. But he had to wait, and that was worse. He didn't know if the assistant was doing anything good or bad to his mate.

His gloved hands were stained, and the doctor returned to the room, with a bag and a few instruments.

"How's the wound?"

"Bad. Quite infected. It will need to be cleaned, and then re-sealed."  
>"Very well. Give me the disinfectant."<p>

The doctors started to work, in rapid, controlled moves, cleaning the wound, removing the yellow build-up, and then, with a fearsome sound, they started sealing it up again. It wasn't a huge wound, and the medics did not take long.

Weyland looked over their shoulders, taking care that they did not hurt Paul. Akkan wished he could be the one watching over his mate, but he wouldn't know what to watch out for. Besides people were afraid of him. Afraid of what he was.

And he did not want to disturb the doctor's work. They had to do their work properly, no matter how much he hated the humans on this ship. Paul's well-being was more important.

Silently, he stayed inside the cupboard, watching, listening, but not moving.

The doctor had closed the wound, and now was bandaging Paul again.

"Mr. Weyland, let him rest, inspect the wound daily, make sure it won't go septic again."

"I will advise him on that once his fever lessens and he wakes up."

The doctor looked at Weyland: "His system had to take a lot of abuse recently."

Weyland frowned "That's not down to me. You were the ones who imprisoned him, and abused him."

"Don't look at me! I'm just a medical android."

The doctor and his assistant departed, and Akkan almost tore the cupboards door from his hinges.

He bounded over to Paul, and brushed the human's cheek.

It was hot, but there was no sick smell to him anymore. Blood had stained the bandage already, but it was clean, red blood.

He turned over to Weyland and hissed at him thankfully.

"Listen, Akkan. You take good care of him. I have matters to attend to, right now. Matters of great importance. The only thing that you have to know is that you have to keep Paul safe, and away from the clutches of our enemies agents. That means nobody enters or leaves this room except me."

Akkan growled, and Weyland exited the room, closing and locking the door behind him.

The xeno did a quick patrol around the room, and, after making sure Paul was securely blanketed, he curled up on the bed next to him, being careful to stay awake, and stay aware, so nobody would hurt his mate whilst he slept.

He had to get better. He just had to. Akkan didn't know what to do without Paul. Paul was the only thing he was interested in right now. Not only from the view of his survival, but also from a different, deeper point of view.

Paul was his mate. Xenomorphs didn't get the chance to mate often. Only the strongest warrior, one of the praetorians, was permitted to mate with the queen.

Yet, it was not overly uncommon for two male or female xenos to mate, even for life. It was tolerated, as it posed no threat to the queen's rule over the hive.

But once a xenomorph had mated, it was for life. One would not let go of the other.

Akkan was not intending to let go of Paul, not ever, and he hoped Paul would feel the same.

Sitting on the bed, he wondered how exactly they could physically mate.

What they had done before was nice, but it didn't fill him. It wasn't enough.

He thought of some things he would like to do, and suddenly felt something poking the bed.

He was getting hard, thinking of what they could do together.

Softly, he turned on his back, and started to take his hardness into his talon.

Touching himself, he growled softly in happiness.

* * *

><p>Weyland had secured a communicator, and was dispatching a written communication.<p>

He was writing to an old friend of his, who was working as a freelance journalist. His name was Keith Harrington, and he lived in a remote village in the north of Scotland, for his retirement. Keith had worked with his father on numerous occasions.

And now Keith was the one person who knew how to hide a live xenomorph.

He started to input a message:

W: Hello Keith! How's it going?

It took not long for Keith to answer

K: Hello Frederic! How's your old man?

W: I don't really have time to chat about that. This connection is not that secure.

K: Oh. What do you want?

W: I need you to meet me at a set of coordinates, with your truck.

K: What is it?

W: It is complicated. I will tell you once you meet me in person.

K: Okay. When and where?

W: In four days' time. Follow the road in front of your house for 75 miles, then turn right, after exactly 5 miles, you turn left again, then go ahead for another mile. That's the spot.

K: Cryptic!

W: The connection isn't secure.

K: Okay. Is it just you? Or are there other associates.

W: Three. Darken the windows of your truck.

K: Very well. I still need a time.

W: In four days' time, around 3 A.M, on the designated spot.

K: Very well. Anything else?

W: Don't tell anyone. Not even your wife. In fact, delete this communication right away.

K: Is everything okay? You're definitely afraid of something.

W: Nothing is okay. Take care. Take real care. Nobody is safe

-COMMUNICATION TERMINATED-

Keith would help them. But Captain Ulridge would tell their opponent everything he knew. Up until now, they were unaware of his newest meddling in their plan. But once the extraction ship was close enough to earth, they would be informed, even by them severing all contact to the main base. Then they would have to be fast, and Weyland would have to be on the bridge. Nobody here was on their side, but the Xenomorph would be enough to make them listen and do exactly what he wanted them to.

He was unsure what to do with both Paul and Akkan.

He wanted to leave Paul with Keith, and take Akkan with him to the centre of the action. Paul would only hinder them, but he knew that Akkan would never leave Paul behind. They were some sort of Item now, and Weyland knew better than to get between a Xeno and his mate of choice. The creature was, in hand-to-hand combat still much faster and much more deadly than him. It was a born fighter, maybe not focused, but still deadly.

They had to go to the Weyland-Yutani HQ, all three of them. And Paul had to use a gun, whenever he wanted or not.

The scientist had uses. He was smart, brilliant even. He might be able to deduce something, or even hack the HQ's computer mainframe.

He doubted it though. He doubted the scientist would last long enough mentally to be able to enjoy the safe retreat he had promised. He wasn't even sure if the scientist would actually survive their quest.

Yes, it was a quest. A quest to return the king to the throne.

And it was all that mattered.


	16. Chapter 16

Paul had slept for a long time.

When he woke up, he felt hunger gnawing at his belly. He was lying in his bed, his shoulder throbbed, and he didn't know what time it was

_Hello Sleepyhead!_

Akkan! _Hello! _

The Xenomorph appeared in the human's peripheral vision, lying down beside him and carefully putting his arms around him.

_You've been out for nearly a day now._

_What happened?_

_Your shoulder got all weird and you got all warm, and Weyland had to get some doctor here to clean it. It was really really scary…_

_I wonder that you'd allow me to be operated…_

_Yeah, Weyland was watching them, and I was hiding in the cupboard. _Akkan grinned and pointed towards the small metal cabinet at the end of the room.

_Tough luck _Paul joked, and Akkan playfully kissed him.

_So when are we done with flying?_

_I suppose three days or something left, then we've reached earth. I hope Weyland has a plan though, we can't go marching through spaceport one, the both of us._

Akkan left the bed and brought Paul a dish, one he was carefully carrying. _I already had my food. This is for you. You need your strength back._

_Is that your idea?_

_No. Weyland brought this._

_Ah, Frederic Weyland. Our closest ally._

_I don't trust him. Whatever he says or does, it feels double-sided. _The Xenomorph helped Paul sit up and watched him eating slowly and carefully.

_I don't really trust him either. I want to trust him so much, but I can't. _

_But I suppose, we have no other choice but to go along with what he says. For now. _The xenomorph kissed Paul, and pushed his inner jaw into his mouth.

They tongue-kissed deeply, Paul's good arm snaking around Akkan and holding him close.

He was still naked, and he could feel himself being aroused by his alien lover touching him.

_Paul_

_Yes, Akkan?_

_I want to mate with you. _Paul felt embarrassment radiate from the Xenomorph's mind.

_Then go ahead. I'm not stopping you._

_No, I want to mate, not just suck._

_Oh. _That made Paul blush.

He kicked off the blanket, and started to caress his lover's belly, softly biting his shoulder. Akkan's skin was very smooth, and slightly cool to the touch. He wondered earnestly how they would be able to mate.  
>He wanted to put himself inside Akkan, but was unsure if the Xeno would allow it, and he was embarrassed to ask.<p>

And he wasn't sure if Akkan would fit inside him without ripping anything, or hurting him.

The xenomorph got aroused, and started to touch Paul. Both their members turned rock-hard from the attention they were getting, and Akkan started sucking on Paul.

_Just a bit, till the real action comes though. _Paul warned.

_Yeah…._

The way the Xenomorph started sucking him with his inner maw made the human moan. The saliva in his maw made it a very slippery affair, and Akkan was very careful with his teeth, not to hurt him. The view was stunning. Paul could see Akkan's jaws, equipped with a row of razor- sharp teeth, and the little mouth, which was strong enough to pierce metal, and the Xeno was using it with such tender care.

_I love you, Akkan._

_I love you too…_

Paul propped himself up, and pulled the Xeno on the bed beside him.

He crawled over to its backside, and pushed his lips on the alien manhood. _Your turn_

The Xeno squealed as he started to suck him.

His fingers passed along the length of it, as his tongue teased the tip. The Xeno needed this, he could feel it flinch under every touch.

He passed his fingers along the length, and down between its legs. A xeno had no balls, apparently, or they were shielded away somewhere.

He passed it along the smooth skin, until he found, at the base of the tail, a softer spot. A tail hole.

Sucking, he started to touch it, making the Xeno buck, screech and ram his cock up his throat. Paul kept going, sending the Xeno into a frenzy of squeals and shrieks, as he pushed his finger against it.

The finger started to slip inside his lover, whilst he clamped his lips on the member, now leaking sweet pre-cum into his mouth.

Akkan squealed, and Paul massaged his tail hole with two fingers, making the alien rip at the sheets, tearing them up in seconds.

_Hey, calm down, that was just the beginning_

He withdrew his lips from the alien meat, and licked his fingers, making them slippery and slimy.

_What…what are you doing? _Akkan panted slightly.

_This._

He slid his fingers into the tail hole.

Akkan squealed, and bucked, inadvertedly making Paul slide his fingers fully into him. He screeched, his tail whipping around madly, almost hitting Paul

_Watch it! You almost hit me with that tail of yours._

Akkan couldn't reply, but he screeched in affirmation, and set his tail down. Paul teased his member with his other hand, ignoring the pain that was shooting from his shoulder every now and then.

He pushed his index finger deeper into the Xenomorph, feeling the skin being soft and warm to his touch.

The xeno bucked, hissed and squealed in pleasure, and leaked more pre-cum all over himself.

_Are you ready, big guy? _He withdrew his fingers.

The xenomorph panted, and Paul spread his legs, revealing the tail hole.

_Ready for what?_

Spitting into his hand, he rubbed it along his manhood, making it slippery and slimy.

_Well, you wanted to mate…_

And with these words he slowly, carefully, pressed himself into Akkan.

It was new to him, and he hadn't done it for a while. The alien felt so soft and warm, and very tight. It was slippery enough, he didn't want to hurt Akkan or break his skin, as the acid blood would burn him as well.

The xeno screamed, and jumped, slamming himself against Paul, and pushing the human deeply into him. So much for being careful.

_More! MORE! _He squeaked and screeched, as Paul started moving his hips.

And then something happened he had yet not felt before.

The smell of the xenomorph, the tightness of the hole he had his member lodged in, sent his blood into a boiling frenzy.

Usually, he took care with his lovers in bed, being careful not to hurt them.

But this was different. It was almost as if something in his blood connected to the boiling mating frenzy of the xenomorph. Almost as if their blood was alike.

He howled, and screeched loudly, and then started to pound Akkan's behind.

It was exalting.

They screeched in unison, and Paul felt the Xenomorph start to cum. A hot fountain of white liquid shot out on his belly and chest, coating it, and giving off a nice contrast against the black exoskeleton.

But Paul wasn't ready yet, so he kept going, squealing at the pleasure it also inflicted on him.

He didn't know how long it took, but the Xenomorph kept screeching, and he moaned, and finally, released deep into him, and Akkan spraying himself and the sheets again.

They collapsed onto each other, breathing heavily

Paul felt drained. It was like someone had drained all energy from him.

He pulled out of his lover's behind, and cuddled Akkan.

_How did that feel, eh... was that mating enough for you?_

The Xenomorph purred and clutched Paul with its talons, kissing him

_Yeah. Can't wait to try it the other way around though. Hehe. _He hissed.

They kept cuddling, Paul not minding getting smeared with xenomorph cum.

* * *

><p>"I'm not an idiot, Mr. Ulridge. You've been sending distress calls for about the last few days."<p>

Ulridge had been brought into the Officer's mess, and the two men were left alone.

"What'd you expect? You're behaving like a pirate... And the Xenomorph got loose!"

"None of the calls have actually reached their destination, don't worry."

Ulridge stared at Weyland in surprise. "Why?"

"The first thing I did on this ship was disable any communication. And not like you guys though, by locking it away on the software side, but what I did was cut the antenna cable leading to the big communications dish."

The Captain was dumbfolded. "How long did you prepare for this?"

Weyland smiled his superior smile. "About a day, why?"

The two men fell silent, locked in a mortal battle.

Ulridge knew that Weyland didn't care about human life. He had watched the agility this man had while killing, and he knew that if Weyland wanted him dead, it wouldn't take so much than the blink of an eye. He saw the big combat knife fastened to his belt, and the glinting hilt of a magnum revolver under the brown overcoat.

Weyland on the other hand knew that Ulridge was the only one on this ship who had knowledge of the code to pass the earthen defence network. Without that code they had no chance of reaching earth. Their flight would be intercepted, with all the catastrophic consequences that would ensure. He couldn't kill Ulridge yet. And the captain was no idiot.

"I need the Earth defence grid code."

"If I don't give it to you, what will you do?"

"I can't kill you but I can kill each and every one of your crew."

"That will not make you reach earth faster."

Weyland gritted his teeth. "I will cut off your balls."

"What? Like you would."

Weyland drew his combat knife and pounced on the Captain. Pinning him to the ground, he put it to his groin. "Listen, Ulridge. Neither you nor I is interested in spilling innocent blood. I'd rather leave you alive and unhurt. I'd rather leave all here alive and unhurt."

He pressed the knife down, not enough to cut yet, but it could be felt.

"But I will get what I want. Either with your cooperation, or without. In that case, I'll just cut you open. I don't care about torture, really. I don't like it, but if it gets me what I want, then I won't be afraid using it. Do we understand each other?"

Ulridge nodded, and Weyland continued: "I don't want to know the code. I just want you to open up the way for us to get to these coordinates." He shoved a scrap of paper at the captain, and let go of him.

"I want you to leave my crew alone. We will do whatever you want, just leave us alone."

Weyland nodded. "I can do that."

The captain got up, and brushed his uniform.

Weyland smiled crookedly at him. "And if you try anything funny, I will unleash the xenomorph on you."

Ulridge's brow furrowed. "How can you control that thing? No one can control a xenomorph!"

"I can." Weyland smiled

* * *

><p>Akkan carried Paul to the shower, and turned up the warm, soothing water. They enjoyed a quick kiss, and then Paul took at soaping both of them down, until Akkan's skin was white and bubbly.<p>

_This stuff tastes eww._

_You're not supposed to eat it…_

_Yeah, I know that now._

They showered, kissing and hugging under the warm water.

Akkan took great care not to hurt Paul, as he removed the bandage.

_Doctor said you should clean it. _

_Yeah. I will…_

Paul had set himself down, looking at the wound. He brushed it down with antiseptic, wincing on the way.

_It hurts, doesn't it? You look like it hurts._

_Yeah. It does hurt a bit. How's your neck?_

The Xeno shook himself _I don't feel it anymore even. Just the iron collar is annoying._

_I'll ask Weyland to remove it-_

_Can't you do that?_

_I suppose I can, after all, the charge has been spent…_

Akkan helped Paul bandage his shoulder again, and then bent down to let the human examine the collar.

_It has a complicated lock. Just stay still like that._

Paul poked a needle inside it, and started to scratch and pull at the lock

_What are you doing?_

_I'm tryin to pick the lock._

Eventually, the collar sprang open, and fell to the ground

_Ahhhh! Thank you, Paul!_

Softly, the Xenomorph and the human kissed, Akkan holding his lover carefully.


	17. Chapter 17

Weyland and Cromwell stood on the bridge, watching captain Ulridge open the earth defence grid. After he and Weyland had agreed on a deal, there was no need for Akkan to be on the bridge, but Weyland knew the xenomorph wasn't far away from Paul

He had asked Paul to come to the bridge. He wanted to know his whereabouts, in case something went wrong. There wasn't much. Ulridge had used old-fashioned Morse code to signal the failure of the communications system, and was now preparing to link the ship with the earth defences.

Weyland had given Paul a gun, and showed him how to use it, but they didn't have time to do target practise, besides it wasn't possible on this vessel.

It was a small gun, as Paul's wound wouldn't allow him to use larger calibres.

The scientist wasn't comfortable with it, far from it. He detested violence, and was a peaceful nature, and Weyland doubted that he would manage to pull the trigger anyway.

There was one thing though, that could turn the slightly passive scientist into a violent monster.

If Akkan was in danger, Weyland knew that Paul would do anything to protect him, as would Akkan.

He didn't know what the scientist saw in the xenomorph. To him, it was just another killing machine, a smart one, but still nothing more than a beast.

To tell the truth, it disgusted him. It was unnatural, and it was something that should never be. He wanted it to stop.

But that choice was not his to make. He had to re-take a company, not involve himself in the twisted emotional affair his two associates shared. They could do as much as they wanted, as long as they honoured the contract they had.

Once it all was over, he had to honour his side as well.

He brought his though back to the present day. Captain Ulridge had opened the grid, and was now commanding the ship to descend.

"Fred, where are we going to land?" Paul asked, and Weyland turned

"You'll see." he smiled. He couldn't tell Paul outright where they were going, as there were too many witnesses.

Paul was uneasy. He could see it by the way he kept fingering the handle of the pistol hidden under his jacket.

So was the xenomorph, he could feel it. They were wondering what would happen to them now.

Captain Ulridge started his descent on the dark side of the earth. The ship plunged through the atmosphere, the heat sink on the hull starting to glow red.

Ulridge was going down, and he was doing it fast. Weyland started to adjust his watch on local time.

2:48 A.M.

12 minutes till touchdown.

"Captain, how's our ETA on our destination coordinates?"

"Ten minutes, maybe eleven. Depending on whenever I can find your spot fast enough."

"You won't touch down. You'll let get down by means of a ladder."

Ulridge nodded. "Suit yourself."

He turned to Paul "Get down into the loading bay with the xenomorph. Prepare to get out of the ship. We're close to home now. I will stay on the bridge, and join you soon."

Paul nodded, and turned around.

* * *

><p>Both of them stood in the loading bay. There was a small hatch on the side, which was being opened by two mechanics.<p>

Akkan had done a bit of dangerous hissing, and Paul then put his good arm around the xenomorph's shoulder, calming him down.

_What's going to happen now, Paul?_

_We're going to leave the ship._

_We're going to jump? _

_No, I think they've got a ladder ready._

_What's a ladder?_

_Oh, you'll see._

Weyland stepped through the huge double doors, and joined them.

The hatch was being heaved open, and a gust of ice-cold air entered the ship.

It was such a change from the almost antiseptic smell the life support system caused to the rich, full smell of a real planet's atmosphere. Paul had almost forgotten the old earth.

"Weyland!" The roar of the engines which was now very evident almost drowned out his words. "I can't climb the ladder! My shoulder..."

"Akkan can carry you, right?!"

"I suppose!"

_I told you, I'm not a horse!_

_Yeaaah I know, but this time you can carry me downwards, can't you?_

_Of course I can, Paul!_

The Alien scooped up his lover in his arms, and Paul felt the supple muscles moving under the smooth skin. Akkan's lovely smell penetrated his nostrils, and he wanted to kiss and hug his lover. Instead, he only clung on, as Akkan pushed his head through the hatch.

They were hovering maybe ten metres above the ground. The ship's engines were roaring deafeningly loud not twenty metres away, and they were pounding the ground, making the few trees and the grass ripple and bend.

They hovered over a small clump of trees, an even smaller clearing being right below them. A ladder was extending from the side of the ship and hanging down.

_Hold on! _

_You're not going to jump, are you?! _

_No, you twat. Watch me. _

And with these words, Akkan started to scramble down the ladder, head first, holding Paul with one arm, and almost falling down with the other three.

Paul's stomach made a full turn, and he closed his eyes, only opening them as he felt firm ground below him.

Akkan set him down. _Can't you climb a ladder like everyone else?_

_No, I can't. I'm a xenomorph, not a human._

They looked up, and saw the extraction ship. It was like a sword in the skies, elongated and rather thin, with huge engines at the front and the back.

Another form, presumably Weyland, started to climb down the ladder. He was hurrying, and jumped down the last metre or so, hitting the soft earthen floor with a thud.

The Ladder disappeared, and the ship roared off into the sky, slowly growing smaller, until it was nothing more than another star in the distance.

Silence fell.

"Gentlemen, welcome to Planet Earth!" Weyland spun around, and laughed. "Especially you, Akkan, as you've never been here before."

_How do you like it?_

_It's wonderful. So free and big. I could run for days without having to stop and turn!_

_Yeah, that's earth. I'm going to ask Weyland where we are._

"Weyland, were are we?"

"Dear Paul, we are on the Scottish highlands. And in a few seconds, a friend of mine will come and get us. And then we will have a good earthen meal, and a good night's sleep." Weyland laughed, and so did Paul

"It feels good being back, doesn't it, Paul?"

"Yes it does. Akkan's enjoying himself too."

The Xenomorph had started prancing around the two, running a bit and stretching his legs.

"Oh, and Paul?"

"Yes?"

"Tell him he has to stay with you and not hurt anything."

_Yeah, I heard, Paul. I won't leave your side anyway. And I won't hurt anyone as long as they're not threatening you._

_I know, Akkan._

The xenomorph hissed in approval, and then suddenly froze.

_There's someone here. He's scared of me._

"Weyland? I think your friend is here. Akkan's smelling someone."

Weyland drew his gun, and scooted sideways, hiding behind a clump of brushes. Akkan crouched low, pulling Paul down with him.

_Stay behind me._

"Hello? Who's there? Keith, is that you?"

"Weyland?" A voice went.

"Yes, it's me, Frederic Bishop Weyland. You can come out, I have the creature under control."

A spindly figure crept from behind a tree. It was holding an old-fashioned hunting rifle, and wore a big, white beard.

"What's that thing? I've never seen anything like it!?"

Both Weyland and Paul got up again. "It's a xenomorph. An alien. It's on our side. It can understand you, but can't speak."

_I have a name, too, if you don't mind._

"It has a name. He's called Akkan." Paul shot out defensively, moving closer to the black hulking form of his lover.

"All right then. I'm Keith Harrington, a good friend of Fred Weyland here. Who are you?"

"I'm Dr. Paul Cromwell, and this is Akkan." He pointed at the xenomorph.

"And what are you three doing here, being dropped off by a Weyland-Yutani ship? What's happened, Fred?"

"We need to get in that truck of yours, and back to your house. Then I can tell you everything. Right now, we have to leave this place as fast as we can."

Harrington nodded. He had been an investigative journalist most of his life, and he knew what to do in situations like this.

"Follow me."

They passed into the dark shade of the trees, Harrington using a flashlight to guide them to his truck.

_What do you think of that man? _Paul asked

_He smells honest._

_And Weyland?_

_Weyland is still an enigma. He doesn't smell dishonest, it's not that. But there's something to him that seems out of place. He doesn't care. Not about you, not about me, not about anyone else. But I don't know._

They stopped in front of the truck that belonged to Harrington.

"We three we can get up front, and the creature can go in the back."

"No. Paul will go in the back with Akkan, and we will sit up front."

Harrington nodded, and opened the back door. It was a large metal cabinet, without windows, seating and anything.

_Are we supposed to go in there?_

_Yeah…_

_I don't like it. I don't like sitting in there. I won't see, smell or hear anything._

"Mr. Harrington, can you unlock the door from the inside?"

"Sure, why?"  
>"Akkan isn't comfortable with being locked in there."<p>

"Sure, I understand. I'll give you guys the flashlight."

He handed Paul the flashlight, and both of them got in the back of the truck, closing the door.

* * *

><p>Weyland got in the cab with Harrington, and they started driving.<p>

"So, what's exactly gone wrong? What are these two doing here?"

"My dad got killed."

"Oh my god. By whom?"

"I don't know. Whoever killed him is now in control of Weyland-Yutani."

"And you want to take back what is yours?"

"I do. And that is where these two come into play. Whoever is in charge now, wants both Dr. Cromwell and Akkan. As long as I have them, and he will know as much as soon as the ship makes its way back. As long as they are in my power, he will not kill me."

"So they are your prisoners?"

"No. They are my associates. We've made a contract, and they will aid me, and once I succeeded I will aid them in their affairs."

Harrington fell silent.

For some time they drove along, the bumpy road making the truck quiver and shake. "So what is your plan?"

"I have one, and that one involves me getting into the headquarters in London"

"How do you want to do that? They will kill you, probably."

"I will need your help. Our opponent knows me, I'm very sure of that, but they don't know Cromwell's face. And they certainly can't differ our xenomorph from another one."

"So what is your plan then?"

"Paul has to get Akkan inside. Both of them will manage to open a door for me. And then I will climb the tower, and find whoever is responsible."

"Sounds an easy enough plan then."

"I need your help for it. I need you to get Paul an identity at their xenobiological division. I need cover. Connections. I trust you know what I mean."

Harrington smiled. "Oh yes. But I won't do it for free. I can't do it for free. This will cost money."

"I do not care about money. I am a millionaire, you do know that."

"I know. Can you get at your money? Or has Weyland-Yutani frozen your accounts?"

"They can't. I've hidden my money. And only one other person knows where it is. And with that person you will make contact."

"Who's that?"

"A friend of mine. She calls herself Jeanne D'arc."


	18. Chapter 18

They had spent a few days at Harrington's home, relaxing in the peace only a remote earthen village could offer.

Yet Paul knew that both Weyland and Harrington were working hard to set their plan in motion. Weyland barely slept, and Harrington kept leaving his home and returning a few hours' later, bringing strange parcels with him.

Akkan had conquered the sofa, and was now viciously defending it as his possession. He and Paul did a little play-fight, where they both ended up in a tight embrace on the sofa.

_Get off my sofa! _Akkan screeched softly and kissed Paul, whilst trying to shove him off. Paul clung to the alien's exoskeleton, not letting go.

His shoulder was improving, but it still didn't allow him to put much strain on his arm. Akkan had taken great care of him in the last few days, and he was developing a deeper attachment to the alien than he thought possible. The xenomorph was everything he dreamt of, a loving and caring partner, who was there for him. He hoped to be the same for Akkan, he was certainly doing his best...

_Don't ever leave me, Akkan… _He hugged the xenomorph tightly again

_I won't, _came the reply. Akkan hugged back.

They kissed again. Akkan's lips felt smooth, and a slight bit slimy, but Paul didn't mind. They kissed longer, and then Paul felt his lover's inner maw, pushing inside his mouth, and he stretched his tongue out to meet it.

_I love you, Paul._

_I love you too, Akkan._

And in that moment, Weyland walked in on them

Akkan flinched, withdrawing quickly, and so did Paul.

Weyland stared slightly embarrassed. "Sorry guys. I didn't want to-"  
>"No, It's okay. What is it?"<p>

"We have to talk. All four of us. The plan is laid out."

"All right."

* * *

><p>They had moved into the impromptu war room both he and Harrington had prepared.<p>

It was filled with documents, even a computer screen.

Paul stepped in, followed by the Xenomorph. It was a huge, majestic creature, and Weyland just had to admire its grace and elegance. Deadly elegance.

It was truly the perfect weapon.

Paul stepped up to the table, and Weyland commenced talking. "All right, now that we have finished preparing our plan, I can tell you. We have to get into Weyland-Yutani central operations in London. That's the place where our opponent is based. We have to get inside, and I need access to the mainframe from the CEO's office. Between us and that room is a one hundred metres high tower, heavily guarded, even the perimeter is locked down. It is guarded by a Security A.I., and that is its weak spot. The A.I. has a different power supply than the rest of the building, and there are emergency power generators hidden somewhere in that building too. But the whole power feed is coupled to the A.I. by one large wire. And that is where we strike. That is what I need you two guys for. The A.I.'s feed is routed through the ceiling of the Weyland-Yutani xenobiological division. If it were, say cut or damaged enough, the A.I would shut down, leaving the building unprotected, and the guards in disorder."

"And how are you supposed to cut the cable?" Paul asked.

"I won't do it. You will."

"What? I won't make near that tower unscathed!"

Harrington had produced blueprints of the tower on the screen.

"Oh yes you will. Because we are going to launch a large deception. Paul, you're a scientist. Akkan is a xenomorph. You will get him inside the Xenobiological division, as your charge. Your pet, say. You're a scientist and you made a breakthrough and you want it transferred to Weyland-Yutani HQ. We've gotten you a false ID, and even prepared a transport for you and Akkan. Once you're inside, you can release Akkan, and sabotage the A.I.s power feed. And then literally, all the doors will be open to us."

"I can't do that! I've never done something like that in my life!"

"You just have to act like you did on Sigma-44. Just be a scientist."

"Akkan doesn't like it either. He disapproves of being caged. What happens if we get separated?"

"I understand yours and his concern."

"Can't you give Akkan the keys to his cage?"

Weyland laughed. "Not like he has anywhere to hide it anyway."

"He has. He's just telling me. He can hide the key in his mouth."

Weyland thought for a second. "That could work. How far does your mental communication work?"

"We haven't tried it very far away yet. Probably ten to twenty metres?"

"If the Xeno-"

"His name is Akkan!"

"All right, Paul. If Akkan could release himself, this would make the whole thing easier." He put his hand on the blueprint of the Weyland-Yutani HQ. "The ventilation shafts leading away from the Xenomorph holding pens are closed with a laser barrier. But the ones leading away from the actual laboratory aren't. If you can get Akkan free within the laboratory, you two could get into the ventilation system. From that point on, it's just a short crawl to the AI's power cable, and you can cut off the power."

"And then? We're locked in ventilation shafts, every guard in that building is armed, and they will be looking for us. What do we do then? How do we escape?"

"You don't. You just make your way upwards, whilst I enter the building from the cellar, sabotaging the main power supply. The emergency power will come on, and they will try and get it re-routed to the AI. Whilst the AI is offline, all motion detectors, automated machine guns and automated doors will go offline, and the big blast doors will open. I will short-circuit the maintenance elevator, and get to the level below the office. You will meet me there, and we will, all three of us, make our way into the office, and kill whoever killed my father."

"Do you think this is going to work, Fred? Do you think I am up to the task?"

"This plan might sound like a fool's errand, but as soon as the AI dies, the whole defences die with it. You just have to get that far. What does Akkan say?"

Short silence, as Paul conversed with the xenomorph mentally.

"Akkan says this is insanity."

"Oh."

"But he also says you are a warrior, and he is a warrior, and this is a good plan."

"It's not any good. It's the only one we have."

Paul nodded, and so did Akkan. "We promised to help you. But you have to honour your promise as well."

Weyland bowed his head. "I will."

* * *

><p>Paul, dressed in a smart suit, and equipped with sunglasses sat beside Akkan. A cage separated them, with bars just wide enough to allow Akkan to open the lock with his talons.<p>

_Weyland is insane. Completely mad. But that's why this might work._

Paul put his head in his hands. _I'm completely sweaty and scared of this, Akkan. I'm not a warrior like you guys. _

_Yet you will manage._

_What makes you so sure of that?_

_You are a good man, and you're smart. You will manage._

Akkan fell silent, and made a very good angry xeno impression. _For a first timer, you're good at this._

_I hate being caged, even if I'm not really caged and it's for the greater good. But I suppose there's no other way._

_Yep. _Paul sighed.

Two security guards came up to them. Akkan's cage was on a small trolley, and they were standing in front of the secure entrance to the Weyland-Yutani tower. The ride from Edinburgh to London had been uneventful, he hadn't even been asked to ID himself.

Harrington had done a great job, spreading a small myth that he was able to control the xenomorph.

But these guards looked sinister.

"Are you Dr. Fairbourne? James Fairbourne?"

Paul nodded. That was his ID. Dr. James Fairbourne. "Yes, I am."

"I'd like to see your id card." Paul produced it and the guard scanned it. "You're cleared. The creature has to go in another way though. It has to be guarded and restrained."

"You won't touch it. Nobody touches it. It's been a considerable scientific effort. It listens to each and every command."

The guard snickered. "Yeah. No-One ever managed that."

Paul grinned. "Right, I'll show you." _Sorry Akkan…_

_Never mind._

"Sit!"

Akkan obediently sat on his haunches.

"Lie down!"

Akkan flopped down on his belly.

The guards stared, open mouthed.

"I have an appointment with a Dr. Tabe, in twelve minutes time, and I don't want to be late."

The guards nodded, and helped Paul push the trolley into the elevator.

"You will head up to the xenobiological division, and meet up with Dr. Tabe."

The doors closed on them.

_Paul, for some reason I kinda like you ordering me around._

_You're a weird xeno, Akkan._

_No, I'm not. I love you._

_I love you too, Akkan. I have to concentrate now. I have to be a whole new person!_

_I know you do. I think you're doing well._

_Thank you, my love._

The Xenomorph started purring at these words. _Is the key still where it is supposed to be?_

_Yep._

And then the opening door broke their conversation, and Paul stared into the Xenobiological Division of Weyland-Yutani.

And into the face of a woman.

"Welcome, to the Xenobiological Division of Weyland-Yutani. I'm Dr. Tabe, the head scientist."

"Good day, Dr. Tate. I'm Dr Fairbourne, and this is Species 13." Paul pointed at Akkan.

Tate smiled, and helped him pull the trolley out of the elevator. "I've heard it listens to orders. Like a tame dog."

They pulled Akkan into a lab, and Tabe turned over to Paul.

"I'm Naomi."

"James." Paul replied, tight-lipped.

"Well, James, Tell me how you succeeded in turning it tame. Because we've tried everything. After Dr. Schulz returned from Sigma-44 without any results, we almost gave up hope. But now you, an almost unknown scientist, managed to do it. How?"

"By imprinting it. A Xenomorph listens to its queen, and only to its queen. I managed to imprint this one on me."

"So you are its queen?" Dr. Tate's eyes opened wide. "How did you do that?"

Paul took a quick glance at his watch. As soon as he'd free Akkan, the alarm would be raised. It was 11:55 now, and at 12, the guards in the cellar would change their shift. He had to wait till 12 without being noticed or Akkan being freed.

"It was relatively easy. I took the Xenomorph larvae, and kept it apart from its brethren, only showing myself to it as it was being fed. Like with ducks, it worked quite well."

Tabe wasn't convinced. "Really? We tried it, and it didn't work before. The creature got hostile, and attempted to kill the one who tried to imprint it. Why did you manage it?"

"I'm unsure. Maybe it was due to different humans having different attitudes?"

Tabe was smart.

"I want you to prove it to me."

"That's easy."

She stepped back. "Go."

"Sit!" _God I'm so sorry!_

Akkan sat _Hey stop it. You're making me feel guilty._

"Lie down!"

Akkan lay down.

Tabe smiled. "However you did it, it is amazing! I have to go and get Dr. Schulz."

"Who's Dr. Schulz?" Paul asked innocently enough, yet dread filled him. If Schulz was here, he would be in trouble.

"Dr. Schulz used to lead the Xenobiological Unit. He's the appointed successor of David Weyland as the CEO of Weyland-Yutani now. If he likes this, you will get infinite funding!"

Dr. Tabe turned around.

_Akkan, now!_

He didn't care what time it was. Dr. Schulz as the CEO of Weyland-Yutani? How could this be? He had to tell Weyland.

A clink made Tabe spin around, and she watched in amazement as Akkan fumbled with the lock.

"HEY! IT'S GETTING OUT! IT HAS A KEY" She wanted to flee, but Akkan was faster, jumping out of his cage, and slamming her into the wall. She continued screaming and shouting.

_Should I kill her?_

_Do whatever you like._

Paul turned around, as Akkan crushed her head.


	19. Chapter 19

Weyland had spent the day digging.

He had dug through the ground, hoping to hit a maintenance shaft leading down the foundations of the Weyland-Yutani tower. It was cramped in the tunnel. His navigator told him he had only maybe a metre left, but he had to dig by hand, he couldn't use the automated digger, it would be too loud. So there he was, shovelling dirt away, occasionally glancing on his navigator to take care he was still digging the right way.

It was hot, stuffy inside the tunnel, and he was sweating. He wore black clothing, and was armed to the teeth.

Once he found the maintenance tunnel, he would be able to use his communicator again, but he had to refrain from cracking the wall, at least as long as the defence AI was still online.

He kept digging, and wondered what Akkan and Paul were up to. They had to reach the AI within the next ten minutes, else they would have to abandon the plan, and if that would happen, Weyland was sure, at least Akkan would not survive the night.

They just had to succeed. He knew he could be called insane for entrusting an untrained, wounded civilian with something like that. Cromwell was no soldier material. Hell, the man couldn't even hold a gun without almost fainting.

But he had to trust them. Cromwell was, after all, a descendant.

It all made sense to Weyland now. His affinity towards Akkan. Akkan's ability to communicate with him. Their…. Love.

Yes. Whilst it was outside of all imagination for Weyland, Akkan and Paul shared a loving relationship. It was ultimately strange for a human and a Xenomorph to engage into something like that. They were predator and prey, xenomorphs and humans. They couldn't be lovers… could they?

Weyland kept digging, until his shovel struck the metallic outer shell of the maintenance shaft. It produced a clang that made his ears ring. He started to clean away the grimy dirt, until he could see a portion of the metal in front of him. This was the place. He tuned his communicator, and waited for Paul's sign.

* * *

><p>They had disappeared in a ventilation shaft. Paul crawling on all fours, Akkan up front, propelling himself through the tunnel.<p>

_Where is the AI's power supply?_

_Do I look like I even know what that is? _Akkan snorted

_Hey, I didn't mean to be offensive. You did well back them._

_I know. _Pride sparked in Akkan's voice. _Get your thingy out and find the power supply. The faster this is done, the better._

_You mean the navigator?_

_Yeah._

Paul pulled the small portable navigator out of his belt. _According to this, it's just another ten metres ahead_

They crawled on. Even with Paul being able to crawl on all fours, they weren't overly fast. The alarm had been raised, and below and above them, they could hear the slam of heavy boots on the iron floor. They were patrolling the building, but they weren't looking for them in the ventilation shafts yet. But it was only a matter of time. As soon as the AI had declared each of the floors safe, they would start closing down vents and trying to smoke them out.

Unless the AI would die.

_Are you sure this will work?_

_I just have to get at the power supply. I can cut it easily with this small charge Weyland gave us._

_What does it do?_

_I think it explodes._

_I don't like fire._

_I know. But it will destroy the power supply for sure._

_I want to be far away before it blows. _

_So do I._

They went on.

Paul repeatedly glanced on his navigator, until he stopped.

_It's here. _

They had stopped in a completely normal looking section of the ventilation shaft. There were no hatches, no humming of static, nothing to betray the presence of a huge power cable lying just below them. Or above.

_It looks normal to me. You're sure?  
>The navigator says so. <em>

_I suppose it has to look like this?  
>I don't know. I haven't done this before. All I got told was to head to these coordinates and place the charge. Once we are far away, I will detonate it.<em>

_I just hope you're right._

Paul took out the small cylindrical charge from his belt, and placed it on the ground.

_We have exactly one minute._

_Let's go! Hang on to my tail!_

Akkan pushed his tail into Paul's face, and Paul clung on to dear life, as the Xeno started crawling through the tunnels. He was fast, and Paul felt himself being dragged over the smooth metal. His shoulder hurt, and he gritted his teeth, as the xenomorph pulled him through the shafts.

A minute seems like a long time when one is counting the seconds, but now it seemed like the blink of an eye.

Akkan hadn't gotten very far, when a wave of hot air rushed over them, followed by an ear-shattering explosion.

Akkan squealed, and slammed his body over Paul's to shield him from the blast. It was only a short heatwave, and then it was all over.

Akkan had curled Paul forcefully into a ball, shielding himself with his exoskeleton.

_Are you okay?_

_Yeah, I'm good. Except being manhandled by a xeno, and almost being crushed beneath one, yeah._

_I was just trying to protect you, you twat. _

_Let me get out, I need to signal to Weyland!_

Reluctantly, Akkan let go of Paul, and he pulled out the communicator.

"Fred, can you hear me?"

"Paul, is the AI offline?"

"I detonated the charge at the exact coordinates where you told me to do so. The AI should be offline."

"Very well."

"Dr Schulz is here."

"WHAT?"

"Dr. Schulz is the CEO of Weyland-Yutani."

A short silence enveloped the communication.

"We stick to the plan. Meet me at the designated coordinates in fifteen minutes time."

And with these words the communication terminated.

_Dr Schulz. Isn't that the name of the stale prey?_

Paul nodded wordlessly. Of all people. Schulz? It couldn't be.

_I will have his guts. I will tear him to shreds._

Paul gulped. What did that mean?

_He hurt you._

_HE ALMOST KILLED ME!_

There it was again. The anger, the overwhelming hate, hitting him like a derailed train.

Akkan hissed, and lashed at the wall violently. Growling, he turned to Paul.

For a split second, he was not staring into the face of his lover, but into a violent, hate-filled visage, bent on destroying everything in his path.

Then Akkan's lip line softened again.

_Oh Paul. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to – it was just – _

And the xenomorph started whimpering and threw his arms around Paul.  
>Paul hugged back, comforting his whimpering and whining mate.<p>

* * *

><p>Weyland had cut his way into the maintenance shaft, slowly making his way upwards. It was only four metres, yet they sent him wheezing and huffing in exhaustion as he reached the top. He wasn't young anymore. It was just the gruesome truth. He, Frederic Bishop Weyland, was getting old.<p>

He raised himself up, and pulled his silenced weapon from its holster.

There would be no guards down here, but one had to be extra careful. Paul might have accidentally raised the alarm, or maybe they were just alert.

He slowly pushed his way through the passages that made up the lower level of the building. He had to reach the maintenance lift that went through the core of the building, right up to the CEO's office.

He slunk through the slightly darkened passages, avoiding people here and there. He wasn't planning on killing everyone in here, some of these people were actually important for Weyland-Yutani. He didn't want to destroy the firm, but rather take what was rightfully his.

The maintenance lift was never guarded. Most people just ignored it. It was for maintenance along the power lines that went up and down the building. It didn't stop at every level, basically it was just a platform that could be lifted up and down. There wasn't even a counterweight and a cable, it was driven by gears pulling it up and down. The entrance down here was rarely used. Only the main power line entered the building here. It was an innocent-looking place. A huge double door, padlocked, slightly dusty.

It was his way up. He had another seven minutes left.

He started to pick at the door lock.

"Hey! You? What are you doing?"

Shit.

One second he had let his guard down, and then he was found. A weapon clicked, and Weyland felt a hard metal object being pushed into his back.

"On your feet! Show me your hand!"

It had to be one. It had to be just one. Else he would've heard two voices and the guard wouldn't have gone up close and personal with him. He had to be alone.

Weyland twisted around, pulling the combat knife from its sheath on his shoulder.

The man was looking at him in surprise, and he wasted no time, ramming the knife into the guard's neck.

It was bloody work, he thought, as he watched the guard's eyes break, and the man slump to the floor.

But it was necessary. Besides, it wasn't like he actually cared.

He resumed the picking of the Padlock. It would take long enough for him to reach the top anyway. He just hoped everything went to plan, and he would be met by Akkan and Paul once he had reached the top

* * *

><p>The door creaked open.<p>

And Weyland stared down the barrel of a pulse rifle.

He raised his hands, dropping his weapon to his side. He surveyed the situation.

Akkan was against the wall, hissing dangerously. A thin lipped, tight-faced man pointed a revolver at Akkan's domed head.

Paul was on his knees, unarmed, pleading with the man.

"Please, don't kill him! Please!"

"I will kill him."

A second man, the one aiming at Weyland, grinned. "Its number three here in the elevator. Just as we were told."

Weyland growled. "Who told you that?"

The man looked a Paul for a split second, and it was all Weyland needed.

He rushed forwards, bending the arm that carried the rifle sideways, breaking it with a resounding crack.

He then pushed the knife deep into the man's chest, feeling his opponent become limp. Akkan would die, but it would be enough time for him to kill the other man, before he managed to kill Paul.

Weyland twisted around, launching himself towards the man threatening Akkan.

Time slowed down, as he watched the muscles in the trigger finger tighten, and the thin-lipped man pressing the trigger.

This was it then for Akkan. He wouldn't be fast enough.

And then something happened that surprised him.

Paul started to move.

In the split second it took the man to decide that he had to shoot Akkan, Paul had launched himself off the ground, hurtled through the air, and crashed into the man, pulling him off his feet.

A shot loosened, slapping through the air and impacting harmlessly into the ceiling.

Akkan screeched, jumping aside and Weyland sailed majestically through the air to hit the wall, painfully slamming his shoulder against it.

Paul's sudden, split-second jump had startled both Weyland and Akkan.

Weyland slid to the floor, his mind racing. This wasn't possible. This was just too fast. No human, at least none he knew of, could react that fast.

It was the reaction of a xenomorph.

Paul was a descendant. This proved it.

* * *

><p>Akkan could only watch, as his lover kicked off the floor in the second the man started to press the trigger.<br>Weyland had killed the other man before, but Akkan knew he was going to die now. He was glad Paul would live. Weyland would save his lover, but he would die.

He had known it from the moment the thin-lipped prey had appeared. It carried a malevolent authority.

But now Paul had acted for the first time, really acted.

He threw himself against the man, and the shot went amiss.

Akkan saw the two travel through the air, and impact in the wall.

"YOU WILL NOT HURT HIM!"


	20. Chapter 20

Paul didn't know what had happened.

He had acted on a whim, on his instinct. He had done something so fast, he didn't even realise what he had done. It was like a red haze that had enveloped his vision once the man attempted to kill Akkan.

The veil only parted once he had slammed the man into the wall, denting it in the process. There was blood on the floor, and blood on his hands.

The man coughed and spluttered, blood seeping from his mouth

Paul screamed "YOU WILL NOT HURT HIM", his fist connecting hard with the man's jaw.

He kept punching mindlessly at him, not caring what happened, until he felt a hand holding his.

"Stop it, Paul. We need him alive!"

Paul had to use all his self-control to stop him from punching.

_Thank you _Akkan's earnest voice soothed him _you have saved my life._

_I … I don't know… _

Weyland pulled Paul down from the man.

Akkan roughly shoved Weyland aside, and pulled the sobbing and shivering Paul into his arms.

_Shh, it's okay. You did well._

_I didn't – I don't know…_

_You did what you had to. I saw it. You acted like a true xenomorph._

_I'm not a xenomorph. I shouldn't have been able to move that fast anyway._

_Does it matter what you are? You are mine, Paul, and you did well, protecting me._

_My hands are stained…_

Akkan held him tight and lifted him up, cradling him in his arms._ You did what you had to. No – one blames you. _

_I love you._

Akkan kissed Paul's cheek _I love you too._

* * *

><p>Weyland had pulled his gun on the man "What's your name?"<p>

The man spluttered. "I'm Albert Livingston. And you might be?"

A superior smile crept on Weyland's lips. "I am Frederic Bishop Weyland, future CEO of Weyland-Yutani."

"David… Weyland's son..."

Weyland kneeled down beside the man. "Yes. What happened to my father? Where is Dr. Schulz? Did he orchestrate all of this?"

Livingston laughed splutteringly, spitting more blood.

"I can get you to a hospital. I can get your wounds fixed. I can give you your life back in exchange for information."

"Your father is dead. Schulz killed him. Schulz killed everyone who wasn't loyal to him, without a single thought."

"Go on."

"No. I'm not going to betray his loyalty now. Not even… in death"

Weyland growled. "Death is too kind, for the likes of you."

He punched him, again and again. Blood discoloured Weyland's fist, as he beat down on the man's face.

"TELL ME WHERE SCHULZ IS!" Weyland roared, his punches stopping for a second.  
>"…no…" the man breathed.<p>

"Then you leave me no choice." With these words, Weyland rammed his combat knife through the man's leg, twisting it.

"NO"

Paul had screamed, as the blood ran from the man's leg.

Livingston screamed, but Weyland kept twisting the knife, ramming it deeper and deeper.

"WHERE IS SCHULZ?"

He pulled the knife out again, slamming it into the man's legs again and again. There was blood everywhere. On the knife, on Weyland's hands, on the floor.

Weyland didn't stop. Paul clung on to Akkan.

_What is he doing? Why isn't he just killing him?_

_He… he wants information_

_I don't understand. He's hurting him. _

_You hurt people too. I mean your kind._

_We kill for food. And we favour a clean kill. What he is doing is just cruel…_

Akkan held his talon in front of Paul who was horrified at what Weyland was doing.

It didn't stop him though.

He kept ramming the knife into Livingston's body.

At last, with a broken voice, Livingston begged him to stop.

"Schulz … Fled…. As…soon…as…the..AI…died…"

"Where?"

"Moscow….."

Weyland drew his gun and put a bullet in the man's head.

"We need to get into the CEO's office."

* * *

><p>All three of them, Akkan with bloody jaws, Paul very shaken, and Weyland completely splattered in blood, entered the large office of the Weyland-Yutani CEO.<p>

There was a leather armchair behind a large, wooden desk topped with a computer.

This was where the fate of so many things was decided. Weyland's hand drew across the wood.  
>His father, and his grandfather had been here, sitting at this table, running the family firm.<p>

And so would he.

With a sigh, he sat down on the chair.

Paul sat down on one other, Akkan staying close to him.

"Can this be called a success now?"

Weyland folded his hands. "Partly. From here, I can install myself as the CEO of Weyland-Yutani. Schulz has fled. We will eventually track him down and end what we have begun, but for now, this was a success.

"Are you sure?" Paul was still shaken by the display of Weyland's cruelty.

"I am sure. You must be tired."

Paul nodded. "There is a bedroom on this floor. Go there, and sleep, till you feel healthy enough to join me again."

With a glad face, Paul and Akkan left the room.

Just as they were almost out, Akkan turned around to Weyland, and made a very very human gesture. He pointed at his head, and then at Weyland.

I've got my eye on you, it meant.

It didn't matter to him now. He was where he wanted to be, all that time.

Cromwell and Akkan were now completely unimportant. He had achieved what he had wanted. Once Schulz was dead, and Schulz would die, sooner or later, he would have to find the planet he had promised them, and put them there.

He chuckled. For the little service they had given him, he'd returned a planet. But there were lots of old mining planets with abundant nature and wildlife, even a small human settlement, devoid of humans, where Akkan and Paul could spent the rest of their life undisturbed. Those planets were worthless to him and Weyland-Yutani, so it didn't matter.

Now, he had to hack Schulz' computer, and then expose everything to the public.

He attached the code generator to the small plastic desktop, and started decrypting. It would take time.

He managed to get the password, an impossibly long string of numbers and letters. He wondered how Schulz could remember something like that.

It felt impossible.

The network of the tower was secure against hacking attacks from outside, but no-one expected an attack from the office of the CEO, so Weyland could make short work of the firewalls, cracking into the system.

He started rummaging through Schulz' data.

* * *

><p>Paul had located the room Weyland told them about. It wasn't so much a bedroom as an apartment, with its own bathroom. They stepped inside.<p>

Akkan knew his lover was shaken. Hell, it had been quite an ordeal, and what Weyland had done even made him flinch.

He did not understand Weyland's motive. It was not revenge. It was a hunger. An insatiable hunger, he did not understand.

Paul locked the door, and hugged him.

_Take your clothes off, and let's have a shower._

The room was decorated in soft brown tones, making Akkan relax.

He watched Paul undress himself shakily, and lifted his lover up. He smelled of sweat and fear and anxiety, and it made Akkan want to do something. Paul hadn't taken the last few events kindly. It wasn't so much the crawling through the ventilation shafts that had gotten to him, but more the killing, and their capture by Albert Livingston.

It had been a surprise, one even he couldn't react to. And Livingston's guard had threatened Paul. It even made him afraid.

He didn't care about bullets, but he did not want to see Paul hurt.

He didn't want to die himself, but he would gladly sacrifice himself to protect Paul. The human was his most prized possession. Now, he was lying naked, pale and weak in his arms. His mate. Akkan gazed upon the frail arms and legs, and the neck so easily snapped, and though about how defenceless he was without him.

But he wasn't. He had a power Akkan didn't understand. He had saved him. He had saved him seconds before he would have died. Paul had reflexes and abilities he knew nothing about. And Akkan suspected Paul didn't either.

Ducking under the doorframe, He set down the human on the floor, and started to fumble with the shower mechanism. It was different than the one on the ship, and he didn't know what to do.

_Let me… _Paul heaved himself up, pushing away Akkan's helping talon. _I'm not dying you know. _

_You look like you are. _Akkan remarked, smiling a bit, and patting Paul on the back.

_At least your sarcasm has survived the day. _

Akkan didn't even know what sarcasm was. _What is a sarcasm? Is it something dangerous?_

That made Paul splutter and reel over with laughter._ I though you knew! You kept being sarcastic and really sassy._

_Oi, don't make fun of me! You never said anything about that._ Akkan smiled, happy at Paul laughing. The voice of the human laughing made his heart lighten.

_Sarcasm is really hard to explain. It's just the way you are sometimes, just the way you do your comebacks at me. Just the way you are. I don't know how to really explain._

Akkan patted Paul's back. _It is okay. I just wish this was over…_

Paul turned up the water at an agreeable warmth, and Akkan went down on his knees to fit under the shower. _You're the alien killing machine. I though you wouldn't mind. _

_I do mind. If you'd leave us xenomorphs the choice, we'd rather live quietly than hunt humans through spaceships. But most of the time we have no choice. And yes, I'd rather go to the quiet retreat Weyland has promised us than to keep this up._

Paul put his arms around Akkan, and leaned against him. _I'm so totally exhausted. I can't get those pictures out of my mind._

_Neither can I. I might not have pity with my prey, but what Weyland did is unnecessary, and I hate him for that. _Akkan supported Paul, letting the warm water from the shower run over his head and drip down his chin. He felt spent. Utterly spent, all of a sudden, he didn't know why. He felt tired, and hugged Paul tight.

_I love you, Akkan._

_I love you too._

Clumsily, Paul reached for the soap and started cleaning Akkan and himself. Akkan wanted to help, but only broke the soap in two when he tried. He was too clumsy with these human artefacts. It made Paul chuckle

_Oi, don't laugh. Don't blame me for the stuff being so fragile._

_It's okay, dear._

Akkan purred as Paul soaped his head, taking care not to get anything in his mouth. The human had soft hands. He started stroking the human's back with his talons, being careful not to break the soft skin, and injure the flesh below.

They stayed like that under the shower, hugging and letting the warm water flow down their bodies.

_I'm tired, Akkan. I want to go to bed._

_You won't believe me, but I'm totally destroyed too. _

Akkan carried the very sleepy Paul out onto the big bed, where the human cuddled up to the xeno's chest, covering them both with a blanket.

The xenomorph hugged Paul, and curled his tail around his lover's belly. _I won't let you leave. I'm here._

_I know. I am too._

Paul put his lips on Akkan's, and they kissed deeply.

* * *

><p>The night drew in.<p>

Weyland had, still wearing his outfit, called a meeting of the Weyland-Yutani executives, met up with his lawyer, to determine if the signature on David Weyland's last will had been forged, which it had.

He had then told the firm's heads that Dr. Schulz would no longer be in charge. He voted for himself as the new leader of the firm, with which the leading executives agreed. He was a member of the Weyland Clan, and had apparently proven that the signature on his Fathers last will had been forged.

Dr. Schulz did have the possibility to bring this down by means of a lawsuit, but that meant he would have to show his hand. And then Weyland would strike him down. Not legally, but with the aid of a knife.

He had reached it. Finally.

Frederic Bishop Weyland, CEO of Weyland-Yutani.

But this was only the beginning.


	21. Chapter 21

"And for tonight's show, we welcome our newest guest, Frederic Bishop Weyland, CEO of Weyland-Yutani!"

Weyland, dressed in a smart suit, his hair combed backwards, and wearing the large golden ring that had once belonged to his father, walked into the studio. The talk show moderator was weird-looking, and there were a few other guests, mostly politicians, but this was his show. His first TV appearance, and he had to send a signal. A signal to all those Weyland-Yutani employees, that he was the right and proper owner of this firm.

A signal to everyone in this universe who he was.

Most of all, it was a signal to Schulz. He wanted his opponent to now that this wasn't over. He wasn't done yet.

"Hello, Mr. Weyland. How long are you leading Weyland-Yutani now?"

"For exactly a week. I've worked for this for a long time now, after the recent and unexpected demise of my dear father, a good friend of mine helped out for a few weeks, until I was prepared to retake the crown, so to say. My greatest thanks goes to Dr. Schulz, my long-time friend, who took over the management here, in the times I was not readily available."

"What do you say about the rumour that you fought your way up to the top floor of the Weyland-Yutani tower in London and practically seized the power?"

Weyland chuckled. "There is, as with most rumours, some truth in it, but it isn't as dramatic as you make it sound." He fully well knew that every word he said would be noted and examined, and if necessary, kept for ever. "My return was rather shushed, if you get me. I needed time alone to prepare myself for this task. So it was arranged for me to enter by the "Back door", so to say. Then we had a rather nasty AI trouble, and so I ended up climbing an elevator shaft up to my office. But probably someone thought it much more interesting to tell a story of me doing gunfights and maybe jumping from low orbit."

The audience laughed.

"Well, Mr. Weyland, what are you planning with Weyland-Yutani in the future? Will it be different to what your father has done?"

"My father saw a vision of a firm, but I don't see Weyland-Yutani as a mere firm. It is the future of the human race. Right now, we are pushing the boundaries of known space, but not only for the mere sake of it. No, we want to make this world a better place. We want to build a better world, but I can't do that alone. And here, I want to thank the fellow employees at Weyland-Yutani, no matter which rank or position, for making this possible. Without their dedication and love for their work, we would not be able to achieve all of this. I'm not alone, and you're not alone. We stand together, building a better future, but not just for us, but for everyone! Everyone will profit from what we have reached, from what we have discovered. We are not merely a firm, orientated by profit only, but we labour to answer questions that have been asked. To find solutions to problems that arise. To better our world, because we have the methods and the abilities to do so."

Weyland arose. "We are working on it. Right now, as we speak, exploration ships are launching into deep space, surpassing the borders of our knowledge. Our scientist in the laboratories spread all over space are working their best to discover new cures for old problems! And all of you will come to enjoy the fruits of all labour. I promise you this, under my leadership, we will arise to greatness, greatness none of you can yet think of, but I promise you, you will, in time! We will build a better world, not alone, and not for just for us, but for everyone! For each and every of you!"

The crowd in the studio cheered, and the moderator clapped as well.

"Well spoke, Mr. Weyland, well spoken!"

* * *

><p>Akkan and Paul had chucked themselves on the bed, staring at the live-show of Weyland's speech. It had puzzled Akkan at first, but Paul had explained it, and the xenomorph was now happily watching the show.<p>

_So this is actually over now? _Akkan asked, fondling Paul's back.

_I don't think it is. Weyland will still want to kill Schulz._

Akkan growled _Not just Weyland…_

_I don't get it! Schulz was a friend of mine! I knew him for about five years, we worked together! I don't know how he did this! It doesn't make sense to me. _He snuggled up to Akkan's exoskeleton.

_He hurt me. I think he's able to do anything._

_Ugh… _Paul scowled. _I know he did, and that can't be forgiven. But he did it because he didn't know better. _Despite all of Schulz' deeds, Paul still felt he couldn't just perjure his old friend.

_He should've known that we aren't brutes. He should've known that he would hurt us. But he just did. Again and again. HE DIDN'T CARE!_

Akkan jumped up, and slammed his body against the wall of the room, making the walls shake with a bone-piercing shriek, gashing the wall with his talon.

_I WILL KILL HIM WHATEVER THE COST! I WILL SEE HIS BLOOD BEING SPILLED BEFORE THE END._

Akkan slammed his fist against the wall, and kicked at the bed, sending it flying. He lashed out, at everything in his reach, cleaving the bed in two in rage.

_YOU WILL NOT STAND IN MY WAY. I WILL CLEAVE ANYONE WHO LANDS IN MY WAY. DO NOT TRY TO STOP ME!_

Akkan's rage was insatiable. He screeched at the furniture, kicking it with rage.

Until he noticed the sweet, sickening smell of blood in the air.

_PAUL!_

The Xenomorph jumped over to the destroyed bed.

Paul was lying in a crumpled heap on the floor, red blood covering his face in a steady stream

_Oh Paul, Paul, I'm so sorry. Are you okay? Oh please, you have to be okay. I'm sorry. I 'm sorry!_

Paul wiped the blood from his eye with a shaky hand. Fear radiated from him, and he tried to crawl hastily away from the advancing xenomorph

_I'm sorry! _Akkan pleaded.

Paul stopped, and raised his hand. _Akkan, don't ever do that again. Don't ever. It was so close right now. You were so close…._

Akkan grabbed Paul from the floor, and cradled him in the arms. Blood seeped from a cut on his brow, it flowed over his eye, and stained Akkan's talon.

_Are you hurt? Oh please, tell me you're all right._

_I just took a hit. It was your tail, the end of it. It's just a scratch._

_There's too much blood. You're dying!_

_No, you silly. It's just a head wound. They just bleed like crazy. I just need a plaster. Something like that. You know?_

_I don't… _Akkan clutched Paul, and started to whine.

_Stop whining. It's just a scratch. Nothing serious! _

_I'm sorry…_

_You should be. I'm not your enemy, I'm on your side. I don't want to hurt you._

Akkan growled. _You must understand. He hurt me, more than you can imagine. Have you ever been hurt like that? You cannot understand that. You just can't. I have to come even with him. And there is only one way for me._

Paul closed his eyes. _I understand that._

Akkan started wiping away the blood, and trying to close the wound with his talon. _How can you? You've never been harmed like that._

Paul sighed. _I haven't, that's true. But I've been through other things._

Akkan sensed Paul going heavy with sorrow. His wound still bled, but lesser now. The blood was drying. He set him down on the broken bed, and stroked his head. _Tell me about them._

_It's not easy._

_If it hurts you more, then I don't want to know it. I'm sorry. What I've done and said was horrible, and I hate myself for it now. I shouldn't have given in to the hate._ He whimpered, and put his head against Paul's.

_Shh, Darling, it's all right now. It just happened. It's over now. I'm okay. Nobody is hurt._

_You are…_

_It's a goddamm scratch! Not that I mind these days! I've been shot, manhandled, pulled through ventilation shafts, almost been killed quite a lot of times, I don't care about scratches and bruises now._

Akkan hugged Paul. _I'm also sorry about what I said. It wasn't okay. I'm sorry. I really am._

_Hey, shh. You couldn't know. Whatever happened to you is beyond my understanding, but I know the feeling of revenge you got in your heart, because… _Paul sighed. _I feel it too._

_How?_

_I once had a boyfriend._

_What's a boyfriend? _

_A mate. _

_You had a mate? Where is he- _

_It's not like with Xenos. Humans don't mate for life, at least once they start a relationship they won't know if it lasts._

_Our blood binds us together. We cannot be parted, until death_

_I know. _

Akkan was puzzled, but he decided not to ask till later. _Go on with your story._

_Well, I had a boyfriend on earth, whilst I was studying. Maybe a year before I went on sigma-44. I was living at his place whilst studying. I knew from the start that it wouldn't work for a long time, but I was desperate. I was so lonely. He didn't care for me… One night… he … and one of his friends…. Decided to do… _Paul shook his head. _God, I can't think of it again. I can't. But it just blots out anything else. It just... I can't._

With all of his mind, with all the strength he had, Akkan tried to reach out to Paul, to smother those thoughts. To erase all the pain, all the hurt within his lover's mind. It was an instinctive reaction, and he longed for nothing more than for Paul to smile right now. He wanted him to forget,

And then he was there. In Paul's head. He felt, saw, heard, as Paul did.

He saw himself, his black face, slightly drooling, looking down at Paul.

And then, his vision went black. He felt himself falling. Falling down. Screwing his eyes shut, he waited for the impact but there never was one.

When he opened them, he was not himself, and was not in the Suite in the Weyland-Yutani tower, but somewhere else.

His arms and legs were tied, painfully tight, with hard, cold ropes. There was a rough fabric over his eyes, and there was something in his mouth. He tried to lash out, but couldn't move. He was caught, caught in this nightmare, alone and unable to get out.

He felt his soft skin hurting, being hit by something hot and painful.

And then he knew.

He wasn't himself. He had fallen into Paul's memory.  
>And he wanted to get out. He wanted to leave this horrible, helpless scene, where he couldn't see anything.<p>

He heard a voice, whispering close to his ear: "You're a good bitch now, and you will stay one. Forever. You're mine, forever. I can do with you as I wish."

He wanted to scream, to run, to free himself, and most of all, he wanted to get out of this nightmare.

Something hard slammed in his backside, mercilessly pushing inside him. Pain sparked from his back, and with a roar, he fell backwards, his mind ripping painfully from the memory.

Akkan awoke on his back, screaming like a child.

_AKKAN! AKKAN! _It was Paul, but he didn't dare to answer. He was so wrong. So wrong all the time. He was careless and cruel to the only thing in the world he cared about. He was doing it wrong all the time, whilst he thought he was doing it right. So wrong.

He should've died that day. He should've died, and never awoken from the sleep at all.

_AKKAN! TALK TO ME!_

Without a word, the xenomorph got up and grasped Paul in his arms, both lovers holding on to each other so tightly, as if the end of the world had come. Paul sobbed into Akkan's chest, and Akkan whimpered and whined, repeatedly kissing his lover's head for comfort.

_I'm sorry, Paul. I didn't know…_

_If I get that guy into my grasp, I will kill him. _Paul quietly said.

Akkan whined. _I will too._

_His name is burned into my memory. Merrill. Merrill Burke. Forever his face will haunt my nightmares._

_We will kill him. Just as we will kill Schulz._


	22. Chapter 22 - Act 2

Nightmare in Love, Act 2.

One month after the last events:

* * *

><p>Akkan paced his and Paul's room. There was nothing to do.<p>

Paul was away for his weekly check-up at the doctors.

Weyland had given them an apartment in the Weyland-Yutani tower, and Akkan was doing his best to be grateful

But the truth was that it was unbearable to him. He couldn't leave. He couldn't run. He couldn't hunt.

Weyland had told him, that if anyone found out about him, he'd end up in a laboratory again, and that frightened him.

There was something else that frightened him too.

He kept thinking of Schulz' horrid, calm face. It haunted his nightmares, and it made him wake up all scared at night.

Paul understood, of course, and that deepened his care for the human even more. But this small space was cramped. His blood desired to run free, to hunt.

He hadn't left this for a month, and it felt like prison to him. But he could not escape, as he would escape to something much worse. He would lose Paul. He couldn't lose Paul.

Paul was okay. His wound was healing, and he would return to full strength soon.

Akkan was exhausted and angry. Why was Weyland keeping them here much longer? Oh how he much he wanted to hunt Schulz right now. How much he desired to sink his teeth into the soft, delicious flesh.

He couldn't wait much longer, but knew he had to.

* * *

><p>Weyland was working. He was rushing between meetings and meetings these days, not finding any time to occupy himself with the other task he had.<p>

He had to find Schulz. He was hiding his hand for now, but Weyland was sure that Schulz would send an answer to his televised speech.

But a month had passed, and there was no sign of his Opponent.

Weyland didn't know Schulz that well, but he knew the German was clever, very clever.

He was like him, to an extent.

Sighing, he slammed his fist on the table.

The computer beeped. Incoming transmission.

Location: Unknown

Time: Unknown.

Length: Unknown.

Silently, Weyland disconnected his computer from the firm's network, staying on the public one in case this was a hacking attempt.

The video opened

"Hello, Mr. Weyland."

He would not have recognized Schulz' face, without the beard. The man's hair had been shortened and dyed, losing its greyness, and his beard was shaved.

His glasses had disappeared, and he was wearing a black suit.

"This message has been recorded, so don't bother to reply. I must say, your plan was delivered with superb sleight of hand. I had expected trouble from you, I had worked on Sigma-44 with you, and I thought I knew you. But seemingly, below the merry, happy small manager, a monster lurked. I had to sacrifice one of my closest allies, Albert Livingston, so I could make safe my escape." Dr. Schulz chuckled.

"I want to be frank with you. I have no desire to spill any blood, being it physical or legal. I don't care what or where you lead Weyland-Yutani. I'm not really interested in Weyland-Yutani anyway. I want your xenobiological Division.

Your father was quite obstinate. Did you know, he actually wanted to disband the xenobiological division? He said it wasn't right, to keep experimenting on these creatures. He was quite soft about it. He said, we should give them their space, defend us if we must, but stop abusing them for weaponry. He was planning to close down Sigma-44 too, he told me so. He kept it a secret from you, as he kept so many secrets from you. I had to withdraw from Sigma-44. I tried to talk him out of his plan. But he wouldn't budge. He told me he was "sorry". He told me this was it. He had already decided."

Schulz laughed.

"I couldn't let him do that, of course. I couldn't let him destroy all my research. So I killed him. I took his voice, to alter his will, to put myself at the top, so to speak. I then made public his demise. We had our talk, and I knew you were going to come back to earth, so I ordered Colonel Marker to kill you. He didn't manage, apparently. What a shame.

But you and apparently Dr. Cromwell too, managed to get too close to me for comfort. I was not prepared, I did not expect you to come for me. I didn't even know you were capable of the atrocities you committed. But apparently you were. This puts me in an awkward situation.

Either you give me both Cromwell and the xenomorph, and the whole of the Xenobiological Division with it. I will take it, go back to sigma-44 and complete my research there. I do have paying customers outside Weyland-Yutani, if you want to know.

Or you carry on with your father's course, and then I will have to spill blood. Legal blood. I will take you down, burn you, and bury your ashes. Like I did with David. You have no chance against me, Weyland.

But it is your choice."

The message terminated.

Weyland slammed on the table in rage. He pressed a buzzer, and ordered for Paul Cromwell and Akkan the Xenomorph to be brought into his office.

* * *

><p>"Fred, we're not dogs, you can't just summon us on your whim. So this better be important."<p>

"Schulz has finally showed his hand."

He played the message, the image of Schulz producing a growl from Akkan

Paul looked unsure. "What does this mean? Will you turn us over?"

Weyland fell silent for a second "No."

"That's good for you, because if you would've tried, Akkan would have killed you."

"I know, and he would've succeeded. I am fast, but not as fast as you two."

Paul shook his head. "I'm not stronger than you."

"I have something to tell you, something I know of, for some time now. But only recently, it came to my mind that it might be of importance. It explains your reactions whilst protecting Akkan."

"We're listening." Paul had an unhappy expression on his face. He didn't like the recent developments.

"You are a descendant. A descendant of project Inflexus."

"THE project Inflexus?"

Weyland nodded. "One of the few alive."

"How long did you know?"

Akkan hissed.

"For about ten years, give or take. Your name was in a file about the descendants of Project Inflexus. I wasn't aware consciously, till I reviewed the file lately. Schulz had examined it, and I was trying to trace what he knew. Your name is on that list. Schulz knows, that's why he wants you. And I'm sure Akkan knew as well. He must've smelled it, maybe that is the reason for your relationship."

Paul nodded. "It all makes sense now. WHY did you never tell me? I had the right to know."

"You hadn't. At the time I found the file, someone was killing descendants. But they had an old file that did have a few people unaccounted for. Including you."

"So what does that mean?"

Weyland sighed. "I don't know. Schulz is yet to show his hand fully, and I am not sure if anything he said on the message is the truth. I will investigate all of this."

"Akkan's getting impatient and I am getting bored." Paul stepped up to the desk. "Akkan wants to see Schulz dead, so do you? I suggest we get on with that, and then both I and Akkan can leave this world. I am sick of being a subject to another's whim. I told you you'd have our cooperation, and I'm keeping my word. But keep this in mind." The xenomorph stepped up to Paul's side, his tail cutting the air behind him.

"We are running out of patience. And you don't want us to do that."

"Are you threatening me, Paul?"

"I am merely pointing out the consequences."

Weyland got up too, and both Paul and Weyland locked their eyes.

"I'm not interested in fighting any of you two. It wouldn't be to my advantage. All I ask of you is a little time. Once Schulz shows his hand, we will strike deftly and quickly. Maybe another month, maybe two."

"In this case, we want a bigger house. We're sick of staying on the same few metres all the time."

Weyland's face broke into a smile. "That can be arranged."

* * *

><p><em>Paul, this place is enormous!<em>

They walked through the rooms of the small house Weyland had pointed them at. The transport was tedious, as it wasn't easy transferring a live xenomorph through the midst of London, but now they were there. They even had a garden, encircled by a high stone wall.

Akkan had spent the day loping through the rooms, inspecting everything.

_We've got two bathrooms, one big bedroom and lots of other small and big rooms. Weyland certainly hasn't promised too much._

Paul had sat down on the sofa, and was eating a self-made sandwich. Akkan had come into the room, sitting down beside his lover, and lay his head on his lap. He purred.

_Yeah, Weyland kept true to his word. But I'd rather like this to be over and done with. This house might be big but still, we're not safe._

Akkan scratched his back. _That is true, but for now, it's good._

_Right, now we two are going to end up as an ordinary couple, cooking, sleeping, and doing housework..._

_And mating. _Akkan kissed Paul's belly, tickling it with his talon

_Stooop! I'm ticklish! _Akkan's tickling sent Paul into fits of laughter.

Akkan pushed Paul down, straddling him with his legs and holding his arms down softly with one talon whilst tickling Paul's side, sending him into fits of laughter. _You're all mine now, sweetheart. Do as I wish_

Paul whinnied and laughed at the touch of Akkan, who had pushed his shirt up. He hissed at Paul _Undress for me._

Akkan let Paul go, letting the human undress.

_What do you want me to do now _Paul knelt before the Xeno, winking his eyes. He enjoyed the little game as much as Akkan.

Akkan was getting hard, there was no doubt to that, and he pushed his manhood towards Paul. _Suck me off_

The Xeno growled, as Paul took it in his mouth, carefully licking and teasing the alien meat in front of him.

_It's my turn now to be in charge._

Paul stroked Akkan's tail, whilst sucking him off, ever so often stroking the tail hole. Akkan growled, pushing his stick into Paul's mouth, almost making him gag. _No. You're mine._

Paul flinched in fear, but kept sucking. Akkan was big, bigger than him, but not bigger than anything he ever had. But he was doubtful about it, scared after what had happened to him in the past.

Akkan sensed his worry, and fell out of his role as Alpha xeno _Don't worry, love, I'll be very very gentle. I'll be real careful._

Paul licked Akkan's manhood, stroking his side. _Carry me, my alpha._

Growling, Akkan lifted Paul, and started carrying him towards the bed.

* * *

><p>Weyland was witnessing a meeting of Weyland-Yutani's top executives. They were having a healthy discussion about selling the xenobiological division or disbanding it.<p>

"Gentleman, may I have your attention?"

The murmur in the room ceased, as Weyland raised himself from his chair.

"I have received this legal notice a few hours ago."

"Legal notice? Weyland, what is this?"

"Dr. Emanuel Schulz has sued me for a few things, including manslaughter. Things that had happened during our exchange of power. It is grave. If he managed to prove any of this, I'll have the police on my tail. What do you think?"

The senior executive, Dr. Marshal, looked at Weyland. "Are you afraid of the police?"

"They cannot harm me."

"What is your worry then, lad?"

"I need to eliminate Schulz."

The room fell silent. "Legally or physically?"

"I want to destroy him. He was the one who killed my father."

Surprise and shock passed through the room. "It can't be." "No, not Schulz. They were friends."

Weyland slammed his fist on the table. "IT DOESN'T MATTER. IT IS LIKE I SAID!"

Marshal rose. "We are with you."


	23. Chapter 23

Akkan had been cuddling Paul, trying to get him to ease up, but it wasn't easy. He had to fight his mating urges, the urge just to stick himself into Paul and fuck him mindlessly. He knew it was a bad idea, but his body wanted it so much...

Paul was uneasy and scared, clinging onto Akkan's chest. They had tried it, but Paul, shaking and white with fear had quickly stopped it.

_I'm sorry… I just can't… it is so horrible…_

The sorrow in Paul's words hit Akkan like a missile in his heart, exploding and making him so very sad. _Don't worry. _

_You want this. I can feel it. I'm sorry, I'm not good enough for you…_

Akkan growled. _Hey, why shouldn't you be good enough for me?_

_Because I have issues. Issues that stop us from mating..._

Akkan honestly wanted to scream and bite himself now. He was making his lover feel bad and it felt even worse for him. _ I'm sorry, Paul. I shouldn't have pressured you. I didn't know it would make you feel bad…_

They kissed.

_No... Don't worry about it. Just give me a bit more time._

_We can try it another time, when you're feeling better, and more relaxed._

Paul put his hand on Akkan's head, stroking along its length. _Maybe that's a good idea._

Akkan hissed and turned over on his back, hugging Paul on his chest. He nibbled his shoulder a bit, being careful not to nick the skin, Paul's blood tasted awful, he knew as much.

The bullet wound was almost gone, a blackening scab and a white scar being the reminder of it. A few scratches and bruises were disappearing too. Paul had made quite a recovery, yet he wasn't fully done. The images of their fight still lingered on in his mind, Akkan knew this.

Paul would never fully recover from what they had done. He would always see those images, burning inside his soul.

Akkan himself was also, behind a wall of strength, weakening. He saw the brutality, how humans treated each other, and it scared him. He could never kill a xenomorph. But humans killed each other, ravaging their own kind about such little things, money and influence, for instance.

Weyland, whom he had regarded as a warrior, like himself, was nothing else than a brutal butcher, not caring for anything but himself.

It scared Akkan. If Weyland was ruthless, how would Dr. Schulz be?

_Akkan?_

His thoughts came back to the present day. _What is it?_

_You were quite far away..._

_I was... This human life is all too confusing for me._

_Well, you're not human silly. _Playfully, Paul boxed Akkan's side, making the xeno squeal.

_Ow! You hurt me! I will kill you now. _Smiling broadly, Akkan hugged Paul

_Akkan?_

_Yeah?_

_I hate you. _

Paul giggled, and Akkan kept nibbling his shoulder.

They hugged in bed for a few minutes, not saying anything, just enjoying the feeling of the other.

_Paul?_

_Yeah, sweetie?_

Being called sweetie made Akkan very happy. _Do you want to mate with me?_

Paul smiled, and kissed Akkan's forehead. _You don't think about anything else, do you?_

_I do, but I want to mate now. _

Smiling his toothed xeno smile, he turned on his back, and stroked Paul's side _Go ahead. I've changed my mind._

_About what._

_You mating with me._

He nudged Paul towards his tail hole.

And even Paul couldn't resist anymore. He bent down, pushing a finger inside the soft, smooth spot, the spot where even Akkan was vulnerable.

The muscles at the base of the tail twitched, as Akkan let out a roar, almost jumping. _Feels good?_

The xenomorph nodded, not wanting to reply anymore. He wanted to be taken by Paul NOW.

But Paul kept teasing him with his fingers, and Akkan squealed and bucked, his manhood flapping around, until Paul caught it with his hand, rubbing it quickly.

It started to leak pre, and Paul could already feel it harden, preparing to shoot hot white xenomorph cum.

Paul stopped.

_EEEEK!_

Akkan kept still _What was that for? _

Paul grinned. _We can't have you shooting all over you again. Get on all fours. _

Akkan obeyed, still shivering from being brought so close to the climax. _What are you going to do now?_

Lifting Akkan's tail up, and putting it over his shoulder, he grabbed the xeno's butt, and slowly inserted himself in. It was tight, and Paul had to pull himself together not to just ram inside, but he knew better than that.

_Better now?_

Akkan squealed, and wriggled, to push Paul deeper into him. They stayed like that for a few seconds, one stuck within the other.

_Wanna be fucked? Fucked like the little xeno bitch you are? _Paul giggled. Sometimes he enjoyed such things.

Akkan played along _Yes please... _He replied in a most timid way, making Paul giggle again.

_Being timid and shy doesn't suit you at all…_

Paul put his hands around the two lower dorsal tubes, sliding them up and down their length.

It made Akkan screech.

He started moving his hips, feeling himself slide along his lover's inside. He gathered speed, and felt his alien blood taking over.

Pounding Akkan's backside hard, both the Xeno and him screeched and roared in pleasure.

Akkan curled his tail around Paul, hugging him tightly with it, and binding the two together, whilst Paul, his alien blood burning in his veins, kept slamming into Akkan.

The Xeno came, spewing all over the mattress, soaking it in his cum. He squealed, screaming at Paul mentally in pleasure.

They fucked, hard and fast, until Paul felt himself climax. He pulled out of Akkan, causing a squeal of surprise from the xenomorph, and let himself squirt all over his lover's back.

Akkan collapsed down on his belly, squirting another load into the mattress.

Paul lay down on the back, between the dorsal tubes and hugged Akkan. _How did you enjoy that? _He breathed, out of breath, both from pleasure and exhaustion.

Akkan was wheezing as well, probably from pleasure rather than exhaustion. The xeno turned around, and they hugged, smearing each other with their own cum. It was white, hot and sticky.

_I loved it! _The xeno exclaimed, hugging Paul tightly.

They kissed, a long, deep, loving kiss. It took a long time, until their lips separated. They kept hugging, until Akkan timidly spoke up again: _Shower? _

_Sure. _

The xenomorph cradled Paul in his arms, and Paul clung to the chest of his lover, as he carried him into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Weyland cursed.<p>

He was putting together his gear, to infiltrate Schulz' private Bio lab in Russia. It was going to be cold, he had only been able to acquire ancient blueprints of the building, and he didn't know what Schulz was doing in there.

But what he hated most was being forced to take action. Usually, he wouldn't do that. He would wait for his opponent to make a move, and then strike when he found a weakness. Now he had to be the one making a move, his time was running out.

Schulz had started a full-scale legal war. Weyland obviously didn't care about it, but if it went to trial, he had to stand, at least in the public eye. It would ruin his reputation, and he didn't want that.

He had to remove Schulz. Akkan wanted to see Schulz dead too. He didn't know about Paul Cromwell yet, but he presumed he would stand behind Akkan, so he had to come too.

The Bio lab was deep under the earth, within an old bunker, of the Old Russian type. Schulz had done some upgrades to it, upgrades Weyland knew nothing about. They were diving head first into a water of unknown depth.

And that was their advantage.

Schulz wouldn't dream of them attacking him in his stronghold. Schulz expected them to fight him on a legal level. Weyland's resources were much greater than his opponent's, so it would be only natural to fight this out before a judge.

Weyland had debated this with Weyland-Yutani's legal councils. It was basically a fifty-fifty chance to win, but it wouldn't stop Schulz from coming back at them again and again.

Whilst he had turned the idea over in his mind to just give Schulz what he wanted, he dismissed that as well. It wouldn't shut him up permanently.

With the help of Dr. Marshal, they had devised a plan. A plan that was illegal, and would get him into real trouble with the law.

They were going to infiltrate Schulz' stronghold, kill him, and blow the whole thing sky-high. It was a lab after all, and no one knew what he was doing down there. It would provide a nice cover-up, and it would shut Schulz up permanently.

He had another two days left, and then the Shipstern Bluff would arrive on earth, and carry him and his team, including Akkan and Paul, to the old bunker.

The Shipstern Bluff was able to slip below any radar detection Schulz might have set up, and Jeanne was a good pilot. She would get them there.

* * *

><p>The house was dark. Paul lay snoring on the bed, and Akkan had curled around the human protectively. Xenomorphs did not need as much sleep as humans did, so most of the time, Akkan was awake, watching over Paul. He didn't mind. He had the patience of a hunter, and he was content guarding his lover.<p>

His talon stroked along the back of the human.  
>Paul had been doing something called "Working out" which involved him pushing and pulling and lifting weird heavy stuff. He had told Akkan he needed it to look better. He still remained his fleshy self though, except that he had become stronger. Whilst play-wrestling in bed, it had become harder to overpower Paul, even so because Akkan had to take real care not to hurt him. Xenomorphs were much stronger that humans, so he had to take care when he was handling Paul. After all, the human was still very fragile.<p>

The ridges on Akkan's head had now finished growing and every time he stroked them with his talon he felt proud. He had become a true warrior, ready to protect Paul at all costs.

But still doubt nagged in his mind, a nagging doubt he could not dispense.

He wanted to meet his kin. He wished to see other Xenomorphs. But he couldn't put Paul into that. He wasn't sure how his kind would react to his human lover. They might see him as prey, and kill him. He couldn't allow that to happen.

But still, his curiosity was not satisfied. Maybe once this was over, they could get something arranged…

He wondered when it would be over. He had to kill Schulz still, and then he and Paul could go away to the planet Weyland had promised. The human better keep his word. Weyland was a warrior too, but not as fast and as strong as Akkan. He could easily overpower the human if he became a threat… could he?

He remembered the day where they were held by the Livingston human, on the top floor of the Weyland-Yutani tower.

He couldn't have overpowered Livingston without dying himself. Humans made up what they lacked in strength and reflexes by using their minds and their clever tools of death. They were not helpless prey, like the four-legged creatures humans called cattle, which he and Paul ate sometimes.

Humans were as much predator as prey. If he was not careful, they would turn him into prey, and kill him just as easy as he would kill them.

He feared his natural weaponry would not be enough to protect Paul from the evils Schulz would conjure on them. And he would not forgive himself if he failed. A warrior mustn't fail.

He needed a gun. Weyland used it, everyone else used it, but if he did so, coupled with his natural weapons, his enemies would truly have something to fear.


	24. Chapter 24

Akkan was in a dark corridor, running, always running. He could see doorways leading away from the corridor, but only managed to get glimpses of what was inside, before he passed them.

Behind him was something else, something darker, something he tried to get away from. He couldn't smell it, but could feel its hot, rancid breath on his dorsal tubes.

He ran, ran, until his legs buckled beneath him. Akkan collapsed on the floor, he tried to scrabble on, but no avail.

Turning around, all his strength drained from him, as he saw what was chasing him.

It was a xenomorph, but unlike him. Its skin was hanging in shreds from the exoskeleton, part of its head had dissolved, leaving nothing but stinking, oozing green patches. The xeno prowled closer, leaving the darkness, a darkness even Akkan's gaze couldn't pierce, and, hissing threateningly, advanced on him, tail raised.

Akkan wanted to flee, but his legs would not obey him.

The xeno advanced, and before it could bring down its tail, Akkan heard one last time a scream. It was a scream so devastating and fearful, so filled with despair and longing, his heart broke.

"AKKAN!"

* * *

><p>Weyland had come to visit them.<p>

Paul was sitting at the table, but Akkan had hidden somewhere in the house, chewing on a big stripe of meat.

He didn't want to see Weyland right now.

His mind was still troubled. Schulz' bloated and aged face floated through his thoughts, blotting out anything nice.

He could hear the two of them talking, his ears were good enough for that.

"Paul, where's Akkan?"

"Somewhere in this house, I suppose."

"Can you summon him?"

"He's not my dog and he's certainly not yours. He will come if he's interested enough, but rest assured he will be hearing you.

"Very well them. We located Schulz."

"Where is he?"

"In a bunker which he developed into his own personal bio lab. It is in old Russia, deep underground, built to withstand a nuclear impact. He is hidden down there with his personal staff, and he won't leave it. He never will, not as long as I am in power."

"So what is your plan?"

"Basically it is the same thing we did in London. We will attack him in his stronghold. He won't expect us to do it."

"Don't underestimate Schulz, Fred. He is very smart."

"I will not. The three of us will enter the base by the means of the exhaust gas ventilation shaft."

"We won't be able to breathe there."

"Don't worry, I'll get some gas masks made up for you and Akkan."

"And then?"  
>"We find Schulz. We kill him. Basically we will kill anyone who gets in our way."<p>

Paul shivered a bit. "I don't like to kill. I don't want to kill."

"Then just stay behind Akkan and me. After we killed Schulz, we will get out and detonate and explosive within the bunker. The shockwave from the blast will obliterate any evidence down there."

"And after that, you will bring us to the place you promised me?"

Weyland nodded. "Yes. I will show you the planet once Schulz is dead."

Both fell silent.

_Paul, tell Weyland I want a gun. _Akkan said to Paul.

"Akkan wants a gun."

"What?"

"He said so himself. He wants a gun."

"I can't give him one."

"He is insisting."

Akkan gobbled down the chunk of meat and vaulted over the balustrade, dropping down into the hallway with a loud thud. Weyland jumped slightly, and Akkan had noticed his left hand snaking into his jacket. He was no fool. Akkan hissed.

"He doesn't know how to use one."

"You just tell him."

Weyland fell silent for a second. "All right. We will meet tomorrow at the Weyland-Yutani Tower for preparation. It shouldn't take more than a day."

Both Akkan and Paul nodded, and Weyland got up again. "I will take my leave. Thank you for the... hospitality."

The xenomorph hissed in response, as the door fell shut.

_He is an idiot! _Akkan growled.

_I know he is … debatable, but he is our only way out of here._

_I hate him having so much power over us._

Akkan hugged Paul.

_He could've done worse things to us. We might already be dead if he hadn't helped us._

_That is true though..._

Paul kissed Akkan. _Are you sure you want me to come with you? Maybe it is a better idea if the two warriors did this on their own._

_I won't let you out of my sight, certainly not going somewhere far away without you._

_I could stay out of the Bunker._

_No. I want you at my side. Besides, I can't talk to Weyland anyway._

_Really? I though you just didn't want to._

_No, I don't think I can._

_But you can talk to me, why?_

_Because you have my blood as well as human blood. _

_Yeah, that might be a solution._

Akkan lifted Paul up, cradling him in his arms. _No human could do that._

Paul smiled. _Yeah, your strength is awesome. _He stroked the ridges on the xeno's skull. _My sweet warrior._

_We will get Schulz. You'll see, it will be easy. Weyland is good with plans like that._

_Last time it almost got you killed, _Paul retorted.

_It was a minor hiccup and you resolved the situation okay._

_It was sheer luck we survived unscathed._

Akkan playfully nibbled Paul _Oi, it was my superior abilities that saved us. You're just a defenceless human one has to take care of._

Paul boxed Akkan _Watch your tongue, biggy._

_Biggy?_

_You're big. _

_I am _Proudly, Akkan raised himself to full height.

_My sweet warrior._

_My sweet… umm… _Akkan suddenly knew he didn't know how to call Paul

A short silence enveloped them.

_You fail at romantic things, Akkan._

_I don't even know what you are. You're no warrior. You are no breeder, and no worker. So what are you?_

Paul sighed. _I'm a scientist. A researcher. I want to find out new things._

_Oh, that sounds interesting. So what did you do before we met? _

_I helped Schulz kill others of your kind._

Akkan almost dropped Paul. _You did what?_

_I didn't want him to kill your kind. But I did nothing to stop it. It is my fault._

This didn't make sense to him. _What did you do?_

_I didn't do anything. I watched Schulz conduct painful tests. To try and tame them. I never did anything myself. I couldn't…._

_We must kill Schulz. _Akkan growled.

_Do you want to kill me now too?_

This turned the Xenomorph quiet for a second.

_No. You made a mistake. But you didn't know better. But you should now._

There was no love in the Xenomorphs voice left. It scared Paul. Akkan went on: _You will help me get my claws on Schulz._

Paul nodded fearfully. He had just noticed how dangerous Akkan really was.

If they ever broke up, he doubted it would just end in tears.

It would end in Blood. Akkan would kill him. Because he wouldn't see him more than prey. He didn't want to die.

He was scared of Akkan right now. Not the blind rage of the Xenomorph scared him but the note of coldness creeping into his voice right now. It was the instinct of survival, something so overpowering that Paul would not stand a chance.

_Paul? Why are you afraid?_

He gulped. _I'm afraid of you._

_You shouldn't be. I'm the only one whom you shouldn't be afraid of._

_You've just behaved really wrathful. It scares me._

Akkan fondled Paul's hair. _Don't be. I love you, and once we bind ourselves together, nobody will cut that bond._

_Nobody but death._

It was Akkan's turn to shiver now. _I don't wanna die._

_I don't either. _Paul replied fervently.

_You won't as long as I'm watching over you._

They kissed again.

* * *

><p>Weyland was standing on top of the Weyland-Yutani tower, watching the Shipstern Bluff manoeuvre into place alongside the tower.<p>

It tethered itself, and hung in mid-air, its large engines idling down, still radiating heat.

A hatch unsealed, and a small landing plank pushed its way out, hitting the roof of the terrace with a small thud.

Jeanne D'arc left her ship, and walked down to Weyland, hugging him for greeting.

"Fred! It's so nice of you to come and meet me! As I can see your plan worked fine, Mr. Executive!"

"Jeanne, thanks for answering my call."

"When you call, I will be the first to answer."

"More like when my money calls."

She giggled. "Exactly."

"Accompany me to my office, and we will get down to business."

"All right, Mr. Executive."

They descended into Weyland's office, and he sat down on his large chair.

"There we are then."

"What's the plan?"

"You need to fly me, a friend and a xenomorph below the radar of a Russian bunker to its exhaust pipe."

"A XENO?"

"A tame one."

"Okay, then you're going for the danger close bill."

"I certainly will. You will have to fly not even ten metres above the ground over the Russian tundra."

"All right! So now I get the ship-in-danger bonus as well! What do you want me to do else? Nuke a small village?"

"Yep."

"You're not serious, are you?"

Weyland grinned. "I am fully serious."

Jeanne gaped at him "What do you want me to nuke?"

"A Russian bunker."

Now she was grinning. "All right. I think I have what you need. It will cost extra though."

"I can bill it to the firm."

"All right then. When do we get started?"

Weyland grinned even wider now. "Tomorrow."

"Right. So you want the last-minute booking fee?"

"Exactly."

Jeanne grinned. "How about I send you the bill right now?"

"Just hand it in at the guys on the floor below me… and try to ignore their sour smiles."

Jeanne got up, stepped over to the door, and left the office. Weyland was left grinning, softly tapping on the wooden plate of the table.

He pulled out a file from the cabinet behind him, and deposited it on the now empty table. It was the file he was going to give Jeanne after she had returned. It contained everything he knew about the bunker, and she would prepare a flight route for tomorrow.

Whilst she was away getting her bill paid, an enormous bill, no doubt, he called down to the guard's armoury. "Hello, this is Mr. Weyland on the comm."

"Mr. Weyland! Nice of you to call! What help can I give to you?"

"I want a gun. A gun to be wielded by a hand about triple the size of a human one. You got anything for me?"

There was a short silence. "I'm sure I can cook something up till tonight."

"Good."

He closed the communicator again, as he heard steps outside the door. It swung open, and Jeanne entered again. "Your accountant is really a sour man."

"He does his accounts. I don't care how he looks."

"I don't either, but he did a fair fussing about."

"The money did get through, didn't it?"

"It did. I just checked. Not from your system, silly, I asked my ship's service android."

Weyland nodded. "Here is the file you will need, it has everything in it. You have my numbers if you have any questions. We will start our flight tomorrow at 0900 hrs sharp."

Jeanne smiled a bit, and put the file down again. "You want me gone that fast from your office? Mr. Executive has work to do, I gather?"

She leaned on the table, coming close, very close to Weyland. "Is the work really that important that you can't spare a few minutes for me?"

"Knowing you, I'll be hours till you are satisfied." He remote-locked the door, and pushed his chair backwards. "But yes, my work can wait."

"Oh, that is really nice of you." She advanced up to him, sitting down on his lap.

"Sure."


	25. Chapter 25

The truck-ride to the Weyland-Yutani tower was awful. It was early, Paul was still half-asleep, unlike Akkan, who was wide awake and hugging Paul in the back of the truck.

_I'm scared, Akkan. I'm scared of not coming out alive._ He pressed against the xeno, feeling the hard exoskeleton beneath his fingers.

Akkan cuddled him, holding him in his big, strong talons. _You won't, just stay close to me and everything will be all right._

_I just hope you're right…_

_Hey, do you doubt me? _Even in the darkness of the truck, Paul could see Akkan's white teeth bared to a xeno grin.

_I don't doubt you. But even you won't be able to stop bullets…_

_I'll just catch them in my fingers. _Akkan went and made a very good impression of laughing, which in turn made Paul laugh.

_I love you, Akkan._

_I love you too, Paul._

The xenomorph lifted his lover up and slowly, carefully, kissed him. Paul caressed the creature's ridged head as he slowly pushed his tongue between Akkan's fangs, meeting his inner maw, and playing with it. It was a tongue-kiss, an alien tongue-kiss, but they both enjoyed it, and remained in their embrace for a long, long time.

Both of them knew that this day might be their last.

_I will not lose you, Paul. Not if I can do anything about it. I will hold onto you, till I am dead or you are with me forever._

_I will stay with you forever, if that is your wish…_

The xenomorph nodded. _Forever…_

* * *

><p>Weyland stood on the roof of the Weyland-Yutani tower, watching Akkan and Paul make their way towards him. The Shipstern Bluff was hanging limply in the air, the engines already fired up and running.<p>

"Hey, you two! This is our ship, the Shipstern Bluff, piloted by an old friend of mine. Jeanne D'arc is her name."

"Good morning." Paul yawned, and Akkan hissed.

"Slept well?"

"Yeah, kind of."

"Well then let us board and I will explain the rest."

Akkan had some trouble squeezing himself into the ship, but he did manage, the Airlock was sealed, and the boarding plank retracted. Jeanne herself greeted the three.

"Hello, you must be Paul Cromwell! And that's Akkan, the Xenomorph! Welcome to the Shipstern Bluff!"

The inside of the ship smelled slightly musty. It wasn't very large, there was a bridge, a small loading area complete with seating and two double beds, a sanitation area, and a sick bay.

All three crowded into the bridge, where both Weyland and Jeanne were sitting in the pilot chairs. The ship un-tethered, and then, with a soft rumble from the engines, blasted off, upwards into the sky.

Weyland turned over. "I've put a gift for you guys in the hold."

"How long will the flight take?"

"Oh, a few hours till we reach the outer range of the bunker's radar equipment. Then we will dive under the radar surveillance, and make our way to the bunker's exhaust pipe. That will take maybe an hour or two. We will start breaching the bunker at nightfall, under the cover of darkness. I'd say you two go and prepare yourself whilst the two of us fly this ship."

Paul nodded. "Yeah, we will."

* * *

><p>Akkan had plonked himself down on the bed. <em>This place smells weird.<em>

_Weird in what way? _Paul was looking around for the "present" Weyland had promised.

_Just weird._

_I think this is a smugglers ship._

_What's a smuggler?_

_Someone who ships things from one place to another, things that he isn't allowed to sell there. He does it illegally._

_Weyland has weird friends._

_That's true. But there is so much about Weyland we don't know, and actually, I don't want to find out._

_Me neither…_

Akkan bobbed up and down on the bed. _I like this. It's bouncy. _

Paul giggled at watching the killer alien bounce happily on the bed. _You're making a great impression!_

_What impression am I making?_

_Well, not the killer Alien._

_I can kill someone if that is what you want?_

_Nooo, its okay, just keep bouncing._

_All right._

Paul kept searching, and eventually found a big parcel

_There's our present! _He set himself down beside Akkan, and opened it.

Out fell two weapon belts. One was smaller, but the second one was enormous. The gun tucked away in the holster was huge as well.

A letter was within it as well.

It read:

Hey Paul

These are your weapons. One is for you, the other one is for Akkan.

I've altered the weapon so it should fit Akkan's grip. It's quite a powerful gun, so tell him to take good care.

There's a bit of ammunition within the belt as well. Show him how to reload and remove the safety. Give him all the tips you can.

Yours is a standard .45 handgun. They are very reliable and not too powerful. I know both of you don't have any experience in firefights, even though I do not doubt Akkan's abilities, tell him to use the gun as a last resort. I'd prefer if you do that as well, just stay behind Akkan.

Fred.

Akkan had managed to pull out the gun, and was exploring it. Paul did have an idea how to use it, and proceeded to tell Akkan how to load, unload and fire it.

_I want to try it out._

_We can't, not in here. It would damage the ship. Weyland said you should use the gun as your last resort._

_What does that mean?_

_He means only use the gun if there is no other choice._

_Why? I want to shoot people._

_You don't have a lot of ammunition, and it's probably better to do it quietly. Guns are very loud. _

_Awws. Oh well. Help me put it on._

Paul helped Akkan close the weapons belt, and the xenomorph grinned. _I'm Akkan, special – morph!_

_You were always special to me, sweetheart._

_I know! But like in the movie we watched_! Akkan was doing a good impression of pulling the gun and aiming it at imaginary enemies. He spun it in his and like an experienced cowboy, and let it disappear in the holster again._ I just can't wait to use it!_

_I just wish this was all over, Akkan. The faster we get done with it, the better._

Akkan, sensing his mate's suffering, put the gun away, and hugged him _it will be all right. After this, we are finally free. Just think about it! We will have a planet to ourselves! Nobody who's trying to kill us!_

_We will still have to survive…_

_Don't worry about that. I will hunt, and you will prepare a hive for us to live in._

_What happens if I fall sick? _

_Then I will tend to you and take care that you will recover. You are strong, Paul, stronger than you think. Your wound's almost gone, and only a short time passed!_

_Still, I've never done that survival stuff before. I've always lived with other humans._

_We will be all right, don't worry!_

Akkan cuddled Paul tightly, and Paul kissed Akkan's shoulder. _Remember the first time we actually met?_

The xenomorph nodded. _I was angry at you_

_I was fricking scared of you! You chucked me through the room!_

_Yeah and the day afterwards you kissed my shoulder, and we hugged. I still remember that really well. You were so sweet to me, Paul_

_Well, you were too, back in the extraction ship. _

_Really? I thought I was only horny._

Paul playfully poked Akkan. _You were!_

* * *

><p>The Shipstern Bluff was thundering along, only metres over the Russian tundra. A massive trail of dust and particles followed it.<p>

Jeanne's lip line was clenched, as she manually piloted her prized vessel closely to the ground.

Akkan, Paul and Weyland had prepared themselves, and were now watching here. They were only minutes away from their destination, and Jeanne was really pushing it. The speedometer read 350 kph, as she negotiated a small clump of rocks.

She was going to land the Ship close to the bunker, and stay there so once they were done, they could escape with her.

But now they had to reach that exhaust vent unscathed. Both Paul and Weyland were clothed in black combat clothing, wearing a gun each, and the tame xenomorph also had an enormous gun slung around his side.

They looked fit for war, and they probably were.

"I'm down on thirty seconds ETA!" she said, "You'd better prepare yourself."

The skies were darkening, and whilst she was already flying on night-vision, it wasn't easy. Then she remembered the money Weyland had paid her on her account, and increased the speed a little.

She was enjoying this, enjoying the danger of this mission. It paid out for her in the end.

"All right, there's the pipe. Brace yourself!" She removed the thrust, feeling the Shipstern Bluff slow down, coming to a stop over the exhaust pipe.

"Gas masks now, you two!"

Weyland pulled his over his head, and Paul put his on.

Akkan needed a bit of help, but managed as well.

The three trooped over to the Airlock.

Weyland put thumbs up, and so did Paul. Akkan just nodded.

_This thing is uncomfortable._

_You need it to breathe, we all do._

_I know._

The Hatch hissed open, and they stared down into a large, black hole, belching yellowish fumes.

Weyland pulled a handle on a rope from the roof of the Airlock and started to drop himself down the shaft.

_You go first, Paul. I want you to be in the middle._

_All right._

Paul took a deep breath, grabbed the handle, attached it to his belt, and then took a step over the edge.

He was dropping downwards at a decent rate, disappearing in the toxic fumes. Akkan followed him, and for a few seconds, they were only dropping downwards, until they stopped.

Weyland was fumbling with a panel. Paul could barely see it, but Weyland seemed to know what he was doing.

The panel sprang open, and was pushed inside.

Weyland pushed himself away, gathered some momentum, and disappeared in the hole.

Paul gulped.

He positioned himself in front of the hole, and slowly clambered in, disconnecting the abseiling rope.

Weyland helped him inside, and gave him thumbs up. Akkan was much more elegant and faster, soon they were all three in the small shaft.

Weyland opened another hatch, and they crawled through it, closing it after them.

The gas masks went off, and Paul took a deep breath. He smelled horrible, of sulphur and other fumes.

"Okay, this shaft runs another twelve metres ahead, and then we can get out into a corridor. So we will crawl." Weyland whispered.

They started crawling. There were junctions and other shafts leading off the main one. The walls were heavy concrete, made to withstand insanely powerful blasts.

At the end of the tunnel, Weyland fumbled with the panel.

He was just going to open it, when it was wrenched open from outside.

Two big hands grabbed him, pulling him out of the shaft, and slamming him on the ground. Blinding light shone into his eyes, and he lost his orientation momentarily.

Paul was grabbed next, pulled out alongside Weyland.

_Akkan! RUN! _He shouted mentally, as he hit the floor with a painful thud.

* * *

><p>Paul had told him to run, but he wanted to help him.<p>

There were more humans outside, and he couldn't see them. It was hopeless.

The hands reached inside again, groping for him, and he pulled the man inside quickly, ramming his maw through his hand.

There was a scream of attention from outside, and he left his victim lying there, and started to crawl backwards.

He had to help Paul, but the humans outside probably were armed and very dangerous.

_I will get you Paul. Don't despair, I will._

He turned left, and disappeared into a maintenance tunnel.

_I know you will. I love you, Akkan. _Paul's voice had acquired a sense of calm, but there was fear inside it.

Akkan would return. He was a warrior, and he would defend his mate, at whatever cost.

But he wouldn't go and suicide. That wouldn't be of any use.


	26. Chapter 26

Paul sat in his cell.

The bunker was wet, cold and dark, and he was shivering violently. The guards had removed his weapons, not that he could use them anyway, and had pulled him through miles and miles of these old, damp tunnels.

He was scared, he tried to hide it, but obviously they noticed.

They didn't care. One of them had hit him in the ribs, leaving a big bruise behind, and making Paul wince every time he took a deep breath.

They had chucked him into the cell, closed and locked the door, and doused the lights. It left him in utter, complete darkness.

There was not so much as a small glint of light. He was alone, lost and afraid, and even worse, he didn't know if Akkan was still alive.

He had seen the Xenomorph attack the guard that had pulled them out of the ventilation shaft, and had shouted at him to disappear.

But he didn't know if he had managed to escape the barrage of gunfire the guards had unleashed upon him.

Maybe Akkan was already dead, or even worse, dying alone in the dark ventilation shafts, with the sure knowledge that he, Paul, would also die soon.

No! He couldn't allow himself to think something like that. Akkan had to be alive. One bullet wouldn't be enough to fell a xenomorph, not unless it penetrated the brain. Akkan would still be alive, and his kind were able to recover really fast from injuries.

Paul didn't know how much time had passed. He didn't know if it was day or still night. He wasn't tired, but then again there was still adrenaline in his veins.

He had to focus on getting out somehow. He had to help Weyland and Akkan.

Getting up from the floor, he started to feel his way around the cell. It was devoid of furniture, the walls and floor damp and featureless. He touched the low ceiling, barely allowing him to stand upright.

The door was set in the wall, with nothing but a small, closed viewing slit, which resisted every try to open it.

He was locked in, until someone came and freed him, he was out of action.

Growling, Paul sat down on the floor, beating the door with his fists

"LET ME OUT! ANYONE! LET ME OUT!"

His voice faded, leaving nothing but echoes disappearing in the nothingness.

Sobbing, he put his head in his hands. It was all in vain. Schulz had been smarter than them.

Now all of them would die here. He wouldn't get his planet, and Weyland would've been leader of Weyland-Yutani for a few months. They'd disappear, down here, their bodies incinerated.

At the end of the line, only death would wait for them.

Paul did not believe in god. He was a scientist, not a priest.

But now, in these moments of absolute despair, he folded his hands, like he had done in church when he was small.

_Whoever is up there, God, if something like you exists, please allow me to find my Akkan again, once both of us have passed the veil..._

His prayer was silent, he did not have the courage to speak it out loud, to admit that he had already accepted his demise, and now was praying for an afterlife.

He did not want to fade, without Akkan ever again.

Sobbing, he curled up on the floor, trying to keep as much warmth inside him as possible, and tried to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Dr. Schulz, what a … pleasant … surprise!"<p>

Schulz waved his hand to the guards, who let go of Weyland's arms. "Mr. Weyland! I hear you've been doing quite well! And you brought me both Dr. Cromwell and his Xenomorph!"

"You might have Cromwell, but you don't have the xenomorph."

"That doesn't matter. The creature will be found. It may take a few days, but eventually, my staff will find it."

Schulz raised himself from his chair, bringing himself to eye level with Weyland.

"Strange. You aren't afraid of me." The doctor remarked.

"I'm not afraid of you, Schulz. You are a mere human."

"You forget, Weyland. I am more than just a human. I ascended above humanity. I am something better. An improvement, so to say."

"Schulz, did you have a few of your own cocktails too many? I've seen what it did on the Xenomorph. Maybe you shouldn't have taken-"

"You are so wrong on my account, Weyland."

"Enlighten me. Now I'm in you grasp, Dr. Cromwell is, and the xenomorph will be too, soon, you can tell me whatever you want."

"On the contrary, Mr. Weyland. I do not want to kill you. I was more thinking of something along the lines of a … partnership."

Schulz sat down again, offering Weyland a chair. Weyland sat down, crossing his fingers. "Pray tell."

The two men held each other's gaze. In Schulz eyes, Weyland saw nothing. Literally nothing. At least he knew what sort of man the doctor was.

"I want you to lead Weyland-Yutani."

Weyland chuckled. "I am already."

"Yes. I want you to invest large sums into a consortium of interstellar banks. This consortium has founded this research lab."

"Why?"

"There are people in this world who are interested … weapons."

"Weapons from xenomorphs."

"Exactly. And whilst on Sigma-44 we've experimented with giving xenomorphs a consciousness, so to control them like ordinary humans, here we have reached the breakthrough."

"That sounds interesting. Whilst opposing experimentations with xenomorphs, I will not let my ideology get in the way of profit."

"Well, then we might get down to business."

"We could. I will not be investing any money into any banks, though. I can buy your whole research lab here, and sell your weaponry, but I will not let the reins be taken from me."

"Ah, but we cannot permit that."

"We?"

"Like I said, I represent a consortium of interstellar banks."

"Schulz, we cannot do business that way. I will-"

"Weyland, it's not a business proposal. We aren't doing business here, you and me. You came here, no doubt to kill me. Well, seems like you haven't done very well, so far." Schulz chuckled. "You will accept this deal. You will swallow each part of it. Because if you don't, I will kill you."

"Would you do that?"

"I would, and I will. Either you are an asset to me, or you are just plain useless."

"There's another thing about human nature you will never understand, Schulz."

"And that would be?"

"If you force us to do something, we will backstab you at the first possible time."

Schulz' brow furrowed. "Possible."

"If you give me a reason to work with you, and advantage over the other options, then we could build a long-lasting partnership. Maybe lead Weyland-Yutani together."

"It seems like a good idea, if only I didn't know I was responsible for your father's death. You will never forgive me for that."

Weyland stared blankly at Schulz "You just saved me some trouble of getting rid of the old man in a more peaceful way."

"What? Don't you hold a grudge? Don't you hate me for it?"

"No, Schulz. I don't care. I won't stand in the way of profit. If it increases my wealth, I'm with it."

"Well then, Mr Weyland. I need money. This lab always needs money."

"What do I get for investing?"

Schulz put a gun with an audible clang on the table. It ruptured the silence. "I won't shoot you."

"Will I get out?"

"Weyland, don't take me for an idiot. I won't let you out. I will let you communicate with your firm, but until I know you can be trusted, you won't be let out."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why?" Schulz laughed. "You are powerless, unarmed, and you can't escape. What do you want to do?"

"There's a ship waiting in low orbit. It got us here, and it will wait to get us back."

"So?"

"It's got a Weyland-Yutani type 777 nuclear missile trained on us."

"Even a type 777 isn't enough to pierce these bunker walls."

"A bunker-breaking type 777 is. We call it the type 777-2."

"How is it triggered?"

"I won't tell you."

"Suit yourself, Weyland. You will die in the blast as well."

"SO will you, Schulz. None of us will survive it."

"That is your weapon? A warhead, capable of blowing up the whole complex?"

"Exactly. And if I don't blow it off, it will incinerate us in… maybe 15 hours?"

"You should know exactly when. You ordered it."

"I do know when, but I'm not going to tell." Weyland leaned back, crossing his hands behind his head.

Schulz grimaced. "You wouldn't kill yourself just to harm me. You love your life too much."

"But I will never let you have power over me. Not in life, and not in death."

* * *

><p>Akkan scrabbled through the tunnels. He kept sniffing the air for one scent of Paul, but never smelled anything.<p>

There were other Xenomorphs here, more than just one, and their strong scent was drowning the human's out between it.

He had passed their holding pens silently, seeing his kin squabble for chunks of meat the guards threw to them.

He smelled their anger, felt their rage, and their fear.

But also something else crept to his mind, as he saw them. He had tried to communicate with them, but there was never an answer. Only a questioning feeling inside him. As if they didn't know who he was. They recognized him as one of their own, but never fully understood him. There was admiration in their minds as they felt each other. As he passed over one cell filled with three xenomorphs, he managed to still their screeching just by stretching his mind out to them, touching his with theirs.

Their anger subsided, and Akkan felt their awe in his mind.

It chilled him, somehow. He crawled on, sniffing the air for scents, scents that would lead him to his lover.

He crawled deeper into the bunker's tunnels. The network was vast, deep and damp, but he didn't mind. The tunnels were appearing in his mind like a map, he memorized every junction and passage, every exit he could find.

And every level he crawled deeper, the air got damper and warmer.

Paul was not on the laboratory-level, and the lower one was filled with xenomorph holding pens.

He was crawling along a passage leading over the sewage pipe, when suddenly a voice ruptured his mind.

_Hello, Child._

* * *

><p>Paul had slept, and awful nightmares had haunted him. He'd rather stay awake now, listening intently to the noises around him.<p>

Footsteps lead up to his cell, and he heard the bolt sliding back. It was a well-oiled bolt, not making much noise.

A light blared into Paul's face, and rough hands reached for him, twisting his arms behind his back, and pulling him out.  
>"Where are you taking me?! Stop! Let me go!"<p>

The guard flashed his light into Paul's face again. "Shut up, you maggot. Stop squealing, and we might not actually harm you."

With a click, handcuffs closed around his hands, and he was pushed on through the passages.

The walls were bare concrete, and there were featureless and bland.

There were other holding cells lined up as far as he could see in the dim light of the passage.

The guards were dragging him along, pulling him into a rickety elevator. One put his hand to a biometrical scanner, and the elevator started to climb.

On the next floor, the door sprang open again, and the guards pushed Paul out into a big, empty room.

"Go to the door at the far end. And hurry. The Dr. is waiting for you."

Paul stumbled on. He would meet Dr. Schulz and question him about why he had done this, and maybe be able to put some reason into the man. Maybe be able to do this without the violence Weyland and Akkan would use.

But he knew it would be useless.

Paul stopped in front of the door, and it swung open.

Involuntarily he took a step back.

"YOU?"

"Hello, Paul."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for not being able to update yesterday, but i just didn't manage to write anything due to personal reasons.<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

Akkan felt disorientated and confused.

_You are my child. I feel it within your mind. Do not be afraid._

Defensively, Akkan shot back. _Who are you? What do you want?_

_I am your mother, Akkan. I was the one who bred you into this world._

It was a queen. A hive queen, here, within these walls. It just couldn't be… _You must be the mother of many. What makes you so sure that I am one of yours?_

The tone of the queen lost its soothing touch. _Why do you doubt me? What makes you doubt me? You cannot do that. Now free me, and I will crush these humans here. Free me, and free your brothers and sisters, and I will make sure every prey will be harvested or devoured._

These words instilled a chilling fear in Akkan's heart. The Queen making contact with him had woken the old urge.

He had to help his hive. They were his kin, and he had to help them. But there was something else.

_I will help you, queen. But under one condition._

_Do not pester me with your conditions. You're a worker. I am your queen and you must obey me. At all costs._

_You might be a queen-_

_I am your queen, child. I will ensure our survival, and you will protect me. Now come and free me. If you do not, you will not belong to this hive anymore._

_Queen, there are two humans here whom I think highly of. One who is my mate-?_

_You will kill him. You will not mate. I am your queen, you are merely a worker. You will not be allowed to mate. _

Akkan's heart hardened against the soothing voice. _I will not free you. You will not hurt Paul. _

The queen fell silent, and he continued his crawling along the tunnels.

_What have you become? What have they done to you, my poor child? _The queen's voice was soothing again, and Akkan could feel the pity and the motherly love within it. It was overwhelming him. He couldn't resist the pull, he had to help his mother.

No.

He mustn't abandon Paul

_I will get my mate, and then I will free you._

_You must leave him. You are not fit to mate. Only I am._

_I will not leave him. If you want help then you must agree on that._

The queen was cunning. Akkan felt it through the unique connection that they shared. She was smarter than other Xenomorphs, that was evident in her ability to use a language to communicate with him, not just relate her general feelings.

He didn't know what language it was, but he didn't care right now. He had to get back to Paul, and see him returned to safety, unscathed.

And then he would find Schulz and rip out his gut.

_Queen?_

_I am listening, child._

_I have a quest of my own. Once I have finished it, I will see you be freed._

_You have become one of them, child. You think like them, you speak like them. You even slight me for saving some worthless prey._

Akkan growled. _He is not worthless. He has strength you have no idea about. He can do things you cannot imagine. If you so much as touch him, I promise you, you will feel vengeance._

The queen fell silent. He had confused her. It was not known to her for a xenomorph to behave like that towards her.

But she was still cunning. Not equipped with an intelligence on Akkan's or Paul's level, but still her instincts served her well.

_Child, you are abusing your position of power over me._

Akkan ignored her.

_I will agree on a deal with you, child. _

He stopped crawling and sniffing his way around the tunnels and listened.

_I will leave your mate alone. As long as you help me, I will leave any prey alone you tell me to, and I will tell the rest of the Hive to leave them alone. _

She was unhappy, Akkan could feel it but her instinct of survival was too strong, so she subordinated to him.

And she would not lie. She couldn't. No xenomorph could.

_I will free you once this is done. _The words flowed so easy through Akkan's mind, but he knew their falseness in his heart. Weyland and his plan didn't include saving a queen, and he would have problems relaying it to Paul and Weyland convincingly.

But he wanted her on his side. He wanted her to shut up, more of it. She represented a pull, deep in him, a primal urge to defend his hive.

But he also knew that she was not his hive. His mate was.

And now Paul was suffering, maybe already dying somewhere in this bunker whilst he had chit-chatted with an imprisoned queen. He had to find him, and fast. Before something else happened to him.

* * *

><p>Paul had almost fainted at seeing the familiar face looking at him.<p>

"You…You…You..You.."

"Hey, Paul. Come on in." He shoved Paul inside the room, making the surprised human stumble and almost fall.

"Merrill! What are you doing here?"

"I'm doing what I can to help generous Dr. Schulz out on his quest."

"What do you want with me?"

"Well, after our small hiccup a few years ago, the only thing I actually want is revenge."

"It was-"

"YOU COULD'VE GONE AND SHUT UP ABOUT IT, PAUL. IT WASN'T RAPE, FAR FROM IT!" Merrill Burke's face was pulled into a vicious snarl.

"You raped me, Merrill. You hurt me and raped me, and then left me alone with my pain in your fricking cellar!"

"Listen, Paul." Merrill pulled their faces close together, breathing onto Paul's "You almost ruined my life. I almost got imprisoned. I almost ended up on a fricking prison colony! Me!" He laughed. "Did you really want that, Paul?"

Paul tried to get away from Merrill. "Yes. I wanted to see you dead."

"Really, Paul. What a shame. Because you won't."

Paul growled. "I hate you, Merrill."

"It doesn't matter now. I will see you suffer. Oh, it was such fun last time…" Merrill grabbed Paul, and hauled him over to a bench.

Paul knew what it was.

Merrill fastened his legs and arms down, not without getting a kick to his shoulder. "Oi! Stop it, you bitch."

"What do you want to do with me?"

"Schulz said we only need your blood, and I'm going to remove it from you. But first, I want a bit of revenge from what you did to me."

Laughing devilish, he rubbed Paul's belly.

* * *

><p>Akkan had dropped from the ventilation shaft on the lower level, to investigate a scent he had caught.<p>

He sniffed the wall.

It was Paul. Or rather, his scent.

He followed it, turning around a corner, and finding the scent stopping at one door. It didn't stop, to be precise. It mingled with something else. A smell of decay.

There was definitely a scent of decay on the air in the room around him.

Akkan scanned the walls. There were small doors set into the walls, and Akkan stepped over to one.

* * *

><p>Weyland watched intently, as Schulz activated the prototype weapon<p>

He was playing for time. Time, as he saw now, was wasted. They had found Akkan, and Schulz would show Weyland the weapon's lethality by killing Akkan. He only hoped Akkan would be able to best the weapon before it killed him, but if it did, he would cooperate with Schulz. He wouldn't gain anything by dying himself, and there were loads of possibilities to get back against Schulz if this went wrong.

He could see corridors pass along the camera's screen, and then a small door, like in a cupboard.

Schulz pressed a button, and the weapon opened the door, and burst out, on the surprised Akkan who was standing behind it.

The xenomorph hissed.

* * *

><p>Akkan had examined the wall, until he heard rapid footsteps, and smelled a wave of decay run over him.<p>

The door crashed open, and something burst out. Akkan was knocked to the floor. Turning around, all his strength drained from him, as he saw what was attacking him.

It was a xenomorph, but unlike him. Its skin was hanging in shreds from the exoskeleton, part of its head had dissolved, leaving nothing but stinking, oozing green patches. The xeno prowled closer, leaving the darkness of the cupboard, a darkness even Akkan's gaze couldn't pierce, and, hissing threateningly, advanced on him, tail raised.

Akkan wanted to flee, but his legs would not obey him.

The xeno advanced, and before it could bring down its tail, Akkan heard one last time a scream. It was a scream so devastating and fearful, so filled with despair and longing, his heart broke.

"AKKAN! HELP ME!"

It was like in his dream. Like his dream had been a premonition.

The creature prowled closer. It did not have a mind Akkan could reach out to.

It hissed, menacingly.

Paul was in danger. And whatever this was, it was going to kill him, if they didn't stop it.

It brought its tail down, the tail being tipped by a sharp metal blade.

Akkan rolled over, to his side, and jumped up again, energy coursing through his veins.

The creature hissed, and attacked him again, launching itself at him. Akkan tried to sidestep it, but he was brought down, and slammed into a wall.

He felt a fist connect with the side of his head, sending his vision spinning. Again and again the creature hit his head.

He screeched, and turned around, sinking his fangs into the talon.

A xenomorph's outer jaw is as powerful as its inner maw, even powerful enough to bite through steel.

And now Akkan closed it mercilessly on the talon of his opponent. He felt the teeth crunch through the exoskeleton and clamped his inner maw shut not to taste the xenomorph blood.

The creature squealed, and withdrew, blood dripping out of the stump on the floor, making the concrete fizz and dissolve.

The two xenomorphs circled each other, ever so other lunging at each other, but no one engaging definitely.

Akkan was angry, and confused. He wanted to help Paul, and he didn't want to fight the xenomorph.

But he had to help his lover.

Suddenly, he remembered a film he and Akkan had watched.

It was very old, and a human was acting in it, defeating evil humans to stop an even worse human from killing good humans.

He couldn't remember its name, but the gist was that the fighting human only relied on his hands to defeat his opponents.

He used a technique called Kung-Fu by the humans, and it involved cleansing one's mind of all that distracted.

To become one with your body.

Akkan now though of this. If the man could do it, he could as well.

He tried to let go of all the fear, and the anger, and the hate.

He was faster than all of them.

He was a xenomorph. A hunter.

Lashing out at creature with his tail, he growled viciously. His enemies answered with a swipe of the tail at Akkan's head.

Akkan saw the glinting tip flying at his head, and everything slowed down.

He bent his upper body backwards, stabilizing himself with his tail on the ground, and watching the creature's tail pass over him.

He lifted himself up again, grabbing the tail below the tip, and pulling it towards him.

The creature hissed, and Akkan yanked the tail, unbalancing it.

He launched himself towards it, and watched the creature sidestep his jump. He soared past it, swiping his tail at the head, leaving an oozing gash within the dome. He rotated around, stopping his fall, and brought his talon down on the creature lightning fast, striking its skull, and sending bits of slimy flesh flying.

And then, his talon impacted into something else.

Metal.


	28. Chapter 28

The creature hissed, and gashed its teeth as Akkan blocked a vicious swing at his left shoulder with his tail.

He vaulted backwards, evading a strike with the knife-tipped tail

The creature's head was crushed, the flesh oozing out between the exoskeleton, which was broken in several places where Akkan had struck it hard, exposing the rotting flesh beneath it, and the small metal box implanted in the brain.

It lacked its talon, and Akkan had gashed his body.

But also he was bearing wounds. The creature had bitten into his shoulder, resulting in a bloody, open wound, but no broken exoskeleton, luckily. It had slashed his upper leg, ripping the muscle and making it painful for him to walk.

But no matter how many wounds Akkan inflicted on it, it wouldn't stop, stumble or waver.

Like a machine it resumed its attacks the moment it had regained its balance.

But Akkan felt himself weaken. His strength was leaving him, like the blood that left the wound in his leg. It had turned the floor into a mess of holes and burned concrete, not making his footing easier.

The other Xenomorph hiss victoriously.

Akkan growled back, baring his teeth.

His hand slipped down his hip, and suddenly touched something.

A piece of fabric, wound around his hip. And then something heavy, metal.

He was an idiot. Whilst relying on his instinct he had completely forgotten his gun. Looking down, he saw the sleek metal object in his holster.

And that was his mistake.

His opponent had launched himself at him, and Akkan crashed to the ground. He rolled over, rolling away from the gashing maw of the xenomorph. It swung at him with a talon, catching him under the arm, and painfully slashing the skin covering his exoskeleton.

The two xenomorphs were up in a flash again circling each other. The creature lunged for Akkan's gun belt, but this time he was prepared.

He sidestepped the attack, ducking away from the flailing tail and pulled his gun.

Weyland had showed him how to remove the security, he himself had loaded it before they started.

Now he aimed the gun at the other creature. It had jumped up again, the rotting flesh falling from its spindly form.

Akkan curled his finger around the trigger, pointed the gun at the creature, and pressed the trigger down.

He saw, as if time had slowed, the hammer move backwards, and then strike down.

It was like his arm had been hit by a car. He strained his muscles, but couldn't stop the weapon from jumping upwards with the recoil. It made the sound of a large explosion, unlike the gun he had heard Weyland use. This was on a different scale.

The head of the Xenomorph exploded, and bits of metal and rotting flesh flew around in the room.

The xenomorph was torn backwards, and fell into a headless, crumpled heap.

Like he had seen in the movies, like a seasoned gunman, Akkan spun the gun around in his hand, and then holstered it again.

Five shots left in the clip.

He was a fool. He should've used the gun much, much faster. He was wounded because he just had forgotten the most powerful weapon.

Growling, Akkan limped towards the door where he had heard Paul's scream minutes before.

* * *

><p>Schulz dropped back on his chair.<p>

"No!"

Weyland rose up from the seat Schulz had given him. "Doctor, I'm not impressed. A normal Xenomorph has beaten your special weapon"

"He had a gun! Where did he get a gun?"

"He got one from me. This is Number 13. The xenomorph you and Dr. Cromwell created. Seemingly without his ideas, your advancement has rather halted... Implanting dead xenomorphs with remote control units never was a good idea, because whilst you can use your superior reflexes to last a bit longer, a soldier wouldn't be as effective."

Schulz spun around "Since when did you know that?"

Weyland smiled "For quite a while now. You might hide behind your beard and your title, and it took quite a while for me to figure it out fully, but now, as I saw you fight the xenomorph, I finally got confirmation."

Schulz' face went blank. "My cover was so perfect, and now I just let my guard down once, and you found it out. You are really very clever. Not as clever and fast as me, but still. It would be a pity to shoot you."

"I'm wondering about one thing, though. It really puzzles me, and I don't seem to be able to find an answer."

"And that would be?"

"How can an android hurt people?"

* * *

><p>Merrill had stuffed an old rag into Paul's mouth to silence his screams, and was now tickling him.<p>

"You're laughing. I can see you enjoy it!"

The man was sweating, and Merrill enjoyed the look of despair on Paul's face.  
>"I really am sorry for what I did. Oh, sorry, I lied. I'm not. I enjoyed it!"<p>

He slapped Paul's exposed belly, and grabbed it. "I really wish we had more time to do it properly, even a few tools and a bit of hot wax, but this will have to do. Just try not to struggle. Or just struggle. I don't care, really."

He struggled with Paul's belt, undoing it, and opening his pants.

"I know you'll enjoy it. You did last time, you just were too timid to tell me." Merrill smiled aggressively "In your heart, you will always be my little fuckbitch, Paul. You'll never be free of me."

He kissed Paul's forehead.

"My little bitch. Too bad Schulz wants you dead."

Paul growled at Burke and then bucked, trying to fling him off, but he held on. "Whoa, don't buck me off. I'm already coming!"

Grinning, he pulled his pants and underpants down. "Just feel it, Paul. See how you're turning me on.

He ground his hips against Pauls, trying to shove himself inside the human.

Paul squealed. He didn't want this. He tried to call for help, even though he knew it was in vain. He would be raped again, and then he would die. Die horribly, having all his blood drained from him.

He felt Burke's member against his hips, when suddenly, a vicious crash sounded from the door.

Merrill Burke turned around, and suddenly was lifted up in the air with a cannon-like explosion, and flung backwards, blood exploding from his ribcage.

Paul turned towards the door, expecting Weyland or Jeanne in the frame, instead he saw Akkan.  
>The xenomorph was holding a smoking gun, the size of a small cannon, and now expertly twirled it in his hand, and holstered the revolver.<p>

_Akkan! _

_Hey, Paul. Are you all right? Did he hurt you?_

_No, nothing happened. Luckily you came, else he would've raped and killed me._

Akkan bounded over and practically ripped the bonds away from Paul's hands and feet.

Paul wanted to put his arms around Akkan, but the xenomorph took a step back.

_Don't touch me!_

_Why … oh… _he saw the slashes, gashes and bites all over his lover's skin. _What happened?_

_I had to fight one of my own kind…_

_I'm so sorry! Are you hurt? Maybe we should get you to-_

_It is okay. I will tell you more about it later. I'm hurt, but it's not much. I'm not going to die. Are you hurt? Are you okay? _Akkan's voice was frantic.

_I'm all right. I really am. Nothing happened yet. Oh, Akkan, I'm so glad to see you! I was afraid I'd never see you again._

_Don't worry, they don't kill me that fast. _Akkan felt around Paul's body. _You seem okay. At least you feel okay._

_Yeah. You saw me with my pants down, and you just had to touch. Horny xeno. _He pulled his pants up, and fastened the belt. _We have to find Weyland._

_You're the boss, Paul._

* * *

><p>"Merrill? Burke? Where are you? Merrill?" Schulz was talking into a communicator.<p>

"I suppose Merrill is dead."

"What makes you think that, Weyland?"

"Well if Merrill was busy with Cromwell, Akkan will most likely have killed him."

"Akkan?"

"Number 13's name"

"It has a name? Pray tell me more!"

"You saw the footage of their hug as well."

"I did but I didn't expect 13 to be that smart. Tell me, can it talk?"

"To Paul, yes."

Schulz smiled. "Maybe 13 is the key." He grabbed his communicator. "Captain of the guard? Captain?"

There was no reply.

"Schulz, you will die."

"So will you, Weyland. Because if I go, you will too."

"The xenomorph will kill you. You might be a machine, but you still don't possess his strength."

"Well, then you are my bargaining piece, Weyland." He drew his gun and pointed it at the man's head.

Weyland grinned. "Come on, just shoot me then. It won't make any difference."

"Oh, right. The tactical nuke aimed at us. I forgot." Schulz lowered the gun. "Deactivate it. I will let you go. I will let you go, and let you save yourself."

"I'm fine, right here." Weyland sat down on the chair again.

"Your behaviour is not logical."

"That is true. But you must remember, humans are illogical creatures. We don't think rational, not at all. That is the exact reason, why I can do this." Weyland jumped up, grabbing a chair, and bashing it over Schulz' head.

The chair disintegrated, the wooden bits raining down on the floor. It even caught Schulz off his guard, and Weyland was able to land at least two punches to the neck, until Schulz answered with a hit to Weyland's gut.

It knocked the air from his chest, and made him stumble.

Schulz hit with bone-shattering force, but the brute strength behind the punch made the android stumble, allowing Weyland to retaliate.

He was faster than Schulz. The android was not a combat model, but built for imitating a human, which limited his speed somehow.

Schulz tried to body-slam Weyland, but he only had to step aside, and trip up the android, making him crash to the floor like a fallen log.

Weyland turned around, and fled through the door of the room outside.

Two guards welcomed him, and he launched himself at one, twisting his neck, and snapping it.

The other one was dumbfolded, but he couldn't stop. Schulz had regained his balance surprisingly quick and was running after him like a crazed boar.

Weyland turned left and right, ducking under a nearby bench. Schulz might be smart, but he lacked imagination.

It was only logical for Weyland to hide somewhere sophisticated, where he wouldn't ever be found. That's why he was sitting under the bench, barely out of sight. It was illogical to hide in a hiding place so easy discovered, that's why the computer dismissed it as a possibility without giving it any thought.

At least Weyland hoped that it would work like that. Schulz was, after all, a very sophisticated android.

He heard the heavy footsteps advance on him, and Schulz and two guards thundered past him.

"I want him found!" Schulz growled into a communicator "I want him alive. If he dies, we all will."

The android had apparently actually fallen for the old tactical nuke trick. If he wasn't bent on staying quiet that much, he would've chuckled.

No human would have believed him like that.

But Schulz had computed the logical possibilities, and the CEO of Weyland-Yutani having a tactical nuke in low orbit was a probable option.

Therefor he had decided to believe it, and was now acting on the possibilities.

And one of those were to get him to deactivate it.

Now he just had to find Akkan and Paul, who were probably running rampant around the bunker.

The xenomorph was a true weapon. Weyland had watched how it had killed Schulz' little zombie experiment.

He even had used his gun in the end, what even Schulz hadn't expected.

Akkan was smart. And now his hopes relied on Paul and Akkan.

He waited until there was no-one in the tunnels, and went on


	29. Chapter 29

Paul stared at the body of Merrill. Its chest was completely ripped and torn, blood slowly seeping out of it over the white-tiled floor.

He had hated Merrill so much, he couldn't even fathom it.

And he wanted to see him dead before the end. But now, as his broken form lay on the floor in front of him, he wasn't so sure anymore. He wasn't so sure if he wanted to see anyone dead anymore.

Doubt crossed his mind. Doubt that created pain.

And then his thoughts strayed back to moments before.

It was a kill or be killed situation, and Akkan had acted like he himself would've done.

Like he himself already had.

Akkan crouched down beside the body, and fished for Burke's gun. He handed it to Paul

_Don't hesitate to use it._

_I will, you know that._

Akkan crouched down in front of Paul, and kissed him, spreading xenomorph slobber all over his lips. _Everything will be all right, sweetheart. I'm here. _He stroked Paul's shoulder.

_Once we're out of here I will agree with you._

_CHILD!_

The mental roar made Akkan shiver and Paul jump

_Who's that?_

Akkan looked at Paul

_It's a queen. She's imprisoned here. Once we are done with Schulz I will have to let her out._

_You can't. We can't take her with us. _

_We cannot, you're right. But we can find something._ Akkan kept his gaze.

_I'll think of something, Akkan_

* * *

><p><em>Child, when will you free me?<em>

Akkan answered reluctantly _Once we are done here. Once I have finished my quest I will free you._

He just hoped she hadn't heard Paul's and his conversation.

The queen shut up again, and Akkan shivered. She believed him, yet she sensed something was not okay.

_We have to find Weyland and Schulz._

Akkan reloaded his gun, and Paul checked if there were still bullets left in Merrill's.

Exactly six, so he would have to hit to make them count. Fuck.

The xenomorph ahead and him behind, they left the laboratories.

Two disembowelled guards lay like broken toys besides the gate, evidence of Akkan's rage.

They passed the headless xenomorph Akkan had fought, and Paul stopped and examined it.

_It's dead. _

_Yeah, I blew its head away._

_It's dead for a few weeks, I mean._

_What?_

_Yeah. Its body is decaying already._

_There was metal in it._

Metal?

_Oh god, Schulz really did it.  
>Mhm? What?<em>

_He was talking about automating dead xenomorphs._

_Automating? Like a robot?_

_Yeah, similar. He talked about implanting stimulators in the brain to stimulate the movement areas to make the creature, say... remote controllable._

_Like you showed me with the small helicopter at home?_

Akkan had enjoyed their time with the small helicopter Paul had located, flying it around the garden with increasing ability.

_Exactly._

_So I didn't kill it?_

_You did destroy the command unit, effectively cutting the connection._

_That's why it wouldn't die._

_Yeah probably. I expect Schulz to have controlled it himself, or some other soldier._

_Never. It wasn't a human. It had reflexes like me. It couldn't have been a human._

_How fast was it? Like, you fast, or like me or Weyland?_

_No, not like Weyland. Weyland was a slug compared to it._

_It must've been an android then. A combat robot._

_Sounds interesting. I want to see how he likes my gun..._

Akkan drew his large revolver and tucked it away in style.

_You behave like a cowboy, Akkan. _Paul giggled a bit, despite the carnage and the situation.

_I've seen the humans do it on TV. I think it looks good._

_It does. But it's kinda new to see a xenomorph doing the John Wayne act._

_Yeah, I'm unique. _Akkan raised himself proudly, spinning the gun in his talon expertly.

_You always were, lovely._

_You are special too, Paul. You are smart. I love you._

_I do too._

_We have to go on. I want to mate again once this is over._

That made Paul laugh out loud. _You really plan for the future, you do._

_I do. I've got the important things of life right in my sights. _He hissed happily. _So how do we find Weyland and Schulz?_

_We need to get to a computer. I can probably get inside it. I know Schulz, he was my boss for a few years._

_You look for the computer thing, I will look for things to kill._

They advanced through the dark, damp tunnels, passing rooms, doors, even a small hall completely without meeting anyone.

_Where are the guards?_

_Maybe they went scared._

_I doubt it. Smell anything?_

Akkan sniffed. _Nope. No people close._

Paul scanned the walls for computer terminals. The bunker was ancient, so he didn't see any on the corridor.

_We have to check the rooms. You will see the computer terminal. I don't think there will be one out here._

_All right._

Akkan slammed one of the doors open, and they looked inside. It was an empty laboratory. Empty and devoid of anything.

No computers, no instruments, just white-tiled walls.

_This is creepy. _Akkan opened the next door, to a similar room.

The whole place smelled of antiseptic, and a small whiff of decay.

_They must've conducted the experiments here. But why has Schulz cleaned out everything?_

_I dunno, Paul. I've only once seen something like it._

Paul felt the xenomorphs fear, and stroked his intact shoulder. _It'll be all right. It will be over soon._

_I love you, Paul. _

_Why are you saying this like that, Akkan?_

_If this goes wrong, I want you to get out. I want you to-_

_Akkan, shut up. It can't go wrong. You and I will get out of this okay._

_I'm just saying that if I die-_

_I DON'T WANT TO THINK OF THAT! I CAN'T!_

Paul's sudden outburst made Akkan feel bad

_I'm sorry. I didn't to make you feel bad._

The human sat down on the white floor and started to sob. _It just can't be. What should I do without you?_

_Hey, shh. I'm not going to die. We'll do this._

At least he hoped he wasn't going to.

* * *

><p>Weyland had helped himself to the weapons of a guard who had accidentally come his way.<p>

He now was creeping through the laboratory level. He had seen the xenomorph holding pens and only now realised what Schulz had done.

He must've had a queen down here. Or maybe he still had. A queen laying eggs.

At least a few humans had died as hosts for xenomorphs here.

He would blow the whole thing up once Schulz was dead. This marked humanity's end in xenomorph research. He would not endorse cruel experiments with creatures who were sentient to a point.

They weren't all like Akkan, he knew that, but still Weyland didn't enjoy torture.

He did not mind about selling guns, but he did not want to imprison living things and torture them to death for research. He had no soul, Weyland knew as much, and he didn't feel any pity, but still did not agree with senseless violence. Violence always resulted in more violence.

Well unless it was violence to end violence.

It always depended on the power one wielded.

He, for instance, could not risk a fight against Schulz hand-to hand again. Only Akkan had the brute strength and reflexes to match the android and Akkan was injured. Xenomorphs could take quite a stuffing, but there was an end to what they were able to take.

Besides Schulz was armed with a gun.

Their best choice was to shoot him.

Besides, he still had to find Akkan and Paul. They didn't show up on the computer screen, and Weyland didn't for the life of him know where they were. He did have the bunker's blueprints in mind, but didn't have any idea where they would be.

He had crept through the dark, wet tunnels for a while, dispatching the occasional patrol silently.

They were no match for him. Basically they were untrained amateurs. Well, they weren't, but they were too slow for him at least.

He quickened his pace, eventually, giving up some stealth for speed. They were running out of time, and if they didn't get this done fast, they wouldn't manage it at all. No doubt Schulz had already prepared an escape route, and whilst he couldn't escape over the tundra, as the Shipstern Bluff was still waiting up there, he might have other routes.

It waited and cost money, Weyland thought and chuckled. Jeanne would bill him every possible billable hour, have sex with him again, and then leave to goodness knows where.

It had always been like that. It wasn't like they were in a relationship, far from it, neither of them were actually able to love the other, but it was like they couldn't let go of each other either.

They had met again and again, on some mission, whatever the reason, and each time spent every possible hour together.

He was glad though, whilst seeing Akkan and Paul's gay sloppiness, that it wasn't that bad with him. He loved himself for being himself. He like to calculate, to weigh in the odds and chose the right side every time.

And he was sure he had chosen the right one this time.

* * *

><p>Quite by chance Akkan and Paul had met Weyland again. A meeting at gunpoint, with Akkan's small cannon aimed for Weyland's head, and Weyland aiming the guard's rifle at Paul<p>

After a few second each of them lowered the gun, and Weyland and Paul laughed.

"I thought Akkan was one of these Xeno monsters."

"Akkan though you were a guard. Luckily he didn't creep up on you and kill you."

"I suppose! Right, now down to business. Akkan, we will patch you back up as soon as we get to the Weyland-Yutani tower again. Now we have to find Schulz."

"Sure. Do you know where he is?"

"No, but I suppose he's trying to get away. You've seen the blueprints too. How could he get away?"

Paul rubbed his forehead for a second. "He won't try and get away over land. He's much too smart for that."

Weyland nodded. "But he will escape. Schulz wants to avoid confrontations. He is programmed to do so."

"Programmed?"

"Oh, you didn't figure it? Schulz is an android."

_That explains the strange scent._

Paul rubbed his head again. It didn't make sense. "Why would he act human?"

"He's been built to do so. I don't know his full purpose yet."

_Where does the fresh water come from?_

"Akkan's wondering where the fresh water comes from…"

Weyland spun around, slapping his head. "I've been an idiot! There's a fresh water supply, of course! There's an underground river running right past the bunker to ensure fresh water! That's it!"

"Do you remember where it is?"

"It must be right on the lowest level! Beside the generator chamber."

"Then let us go! Let's finish this."

_Paul, be careful down there. I think she is down there as well._

_The queen?_

_Yeah. I feel her in the back of my mind constantly._

* * *

><p>The door to the generator room unbolted, and the three were hit by a heatwave. Huge machines were rigged to the wall, heating up the whole room. There was a hiss of static and the smell of exhaust fumes in the air.<p>

Two guards, completely surprised at the door opening, were quickly taken down.

"SCHULZ! WE'VE COME FOR YOU!"

The three stepped into the room. Weyland silently waved Paul over to him, and pointed towards Akkan and then towards the other side of the room.

Bits of machinery were scattered around the open space.

_Akkan, me and Fred will go left, you go right._

_I will. But take care. Tell Fred that if anything happens, I will kill him._

_I think he knows that. _Paul replied drily.

_Good._

The Xenomorph crept low, over to the right side of the large hall. The ceiling was at least ten metres high, the two generators giving off a steady throb. They were standard issue fusion generators, working flat out to power the whole complex.  
>Weyland pulled Paul down, and the two slunk around the shadows to the left.<p>

This was it now. Either they got Schulz, or he got them.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a few words on the next chapter. It might take a while, as it's the final showdown, but it will be much longer and much greater than all the other chapters before it. Stay tuned!<strong>


	30. Chapter 30

In the end, it would have always boiled down to this.

Weyland knew this as he and Paul stalked around the obstacles, heading for the centre of the room.

Between the two hulking generators, radiating heatwaves, there was another gate.

It was already open, leading into a darkened room.

They had approached it, and Weyland could see Akkan on the other side of the entrance, waiting patiently, ducked down into a dark corner.

It was a trap.

It had to be a trap.

Schulz' programming was not that desperate, he would not attempt to flee without having covered up his escape route.

But this was a new level of threat, even to Schulz.

"We have to rush inside. It's risky, but there is no other way. Tell that to Akkan too please. And stay behind me." Weyland whispered.

Paul nodded. _Fred is going to storm the room._

_Stay behind the both of us, Love._

_Yeah, I know._

_This is it._

_Yep, this is it. Soon all will be over._

_Let's go_

"Akkan is ready."

"All right, on my mark."

He counted down, and then broke his cover with Paul and they stormed through the darkened entrance.

The room behind the door was dimly lit, and it took a few seconds for Paul to adjust his eyes to the low lighting.

It wasn't as vast as the generator room, yet the air was very warm and humid inside it, making Paul sweat.

There was a large, flat panel at the far end of the room, but bar that, and a window in the wall, the room was featureless.

The floor was, like the generator room, laid out with soft sand.

"SCHULZ! REVEAL YOURSELF!"

_She's here. _Akkan whispered in his mind. Paul wanted to ask who she was, but suddenly, with a hydraulic hiss, the double door behind them slammed shut, a bolt sliding in place.

It was almost completely dark in the room right now.

Paul felt Akkan's protective presence in front of him, the xenomorph had moved as to shield him with his body.

"Welcome, Mr. Weyland. Welcome to the hive."

The lights went on, and Paul gasped.

What he had thought was a large, flat panel in the back of the room was actually a window. A large window, leading into another room.

It was thick glass, blurring Paul's vision, but still the creature behind the glass was unmistakable.

A xenomorph Queen.

She was attached to an oviposter, and around her, there were at least dozens of eggs.

Eggs, Paul knew, contained facehuggers.

Dr. Schulz' face appeared in the window, and smiled. He was holding a microphone in his hand. "Her majesty has been busy laying eggs, so many in such a short time! Not even a few months, and we have got quite a stash of them."

"Your devilry will not endure, Schulz. You cannot get away. Where do you want to go?"

"Oh, but Mr. Weyland, I have everywhere to go. It is just a matter of programming."

"What do you mean?"

"Once you are impregnated, I will take your key card, return to my employer and have myself remodelled. And then I can take Control of Weyland-Yutani, for my employer."

Weyland chuckled. "I don't have my key card with me. Do you think I'm an idiot?"

"Well, no matter. As soon as I will raise the glass, her majesty will kill or impregnate the three of you. I doubt she's very happy at seeing Akkan."

_Is that true?_

_Well... yeah, somehow. I promised to free her once we're done here._

_You can't, and you know that._

_I know. We will find something, won't we, Paul?_

_Just let me think how to get out of that situation._

_I love you, Paul. Whatever happens?_

_I love you too, Akkan._

Weyland raised his gun, and loosened two shots in rapid succession at the glass window.

Aside from making ear-splitting sounds, nothing happened.

"You can't get through that with your pea-shooters. The Queen can't even smash through it. You need more than just ordinary bullets to get through the glass. Now, prepare to die."

Schulz started pressing buttons, and the bolts securing the glass between the queen and them slowly slid away.

"Akkan! Use yours!" Weyland shouted, pointing towards the xenomorphs gun.

Akkan expertly drew it, with a speed that surprised even Weyland, aimed it with one hand, and fired.

He knew it was a large calibre gun, but the weapon's boom was unexpectedly loud in the room. Paul clamped his hands over his ears, and Weyland flinched.

One bullet from the gun had managed to crack Schulz' reinforced glass.

Akkan fired again and again, making the Android duck, and re-seal the queen's chamber.

The queen hissed loudly, and the glass separating them from Schulz splintered, a shower of diamonds raining through the room.

Akkan roared victoriously, and holstered the gun. His moment had now come.

Loping towards the broken glass, he prepared himself to sink his teeth into Schulz.

Vaulting through the window, he scanned the room for his opponent. The last he had seen of him was his duck for cover but now the room was empty.

Schulz wasn't here. The xenomorph screeched loudly.

_Where did he go? WHERE?_

Weyland had followed Akkan, gun at the ready, also checking the room. There was a door leading out of it, and Weyland tried the handle. Locked.

"Stand back!" he ordered, pulling his gun and shooting through the lock. He had barely opened the door when he was roughly pushed aside by an angry xenomorph, and he saw Akkan bound through the corridor.

"Paul, wait here!" he shouted, and followed the xenomorph.

* * *

><p>Paul saw the two of them disappear along the corridor, and turned his attention towards the queen. She was behind the thick glass, staring back at him. Rows and rows of eggs were positioned right around her. She was alone in the room, no members of her hive were with her.<p>

Paul knew she must be suffering from that. It was not natural for a queen to be separated from her children, and it caused her suffering beyond his knowledge. She was angry and enraged for what Schulz had done to her, and he doubted that she would recognize the difference between Schulz, him or Weyland even if Akkan managed to communicate it.

His lover had promised to free her, but he knew they couldn't. She had nowhere to go to but death.

Lost in thought, Paul gazed at the queen, scratching his head. What should he do with her? He had to wait until Weyland and Akkan returned from their hunt. No doubt, Schulz would not survive them, and then, finally, this madness would stop. For madness it was, a crusade for revenge on both Akkan's and Weyland's account. As an educated person, he could grasp the futility of the concept of revenge, and yet, he understood them to an extent that amazed himself.

Would he have acted differently? If he had the chance, would he have killed Merrill? He didn't know, yet seeing Merrill's broken body on the floor gave him a strange satisfaction.

He was so lost in thought, he didn't even hear the man enter the room, until he spoke up.

"Dr. Cromwell?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Paul jumped at seeing Schulz standing not five metres away from him. Fuck!

"Dr. Schulz!"

"Please, just forget about the Dr. it is time we needed to talk."

"The time for talk is over! You've almost killed us!"

"I haven't. Rather, my android self has. And now the Xenomorph and Weyland have fallen for the oldest trick in existence. A double."

"You are human?"

"I am human, Cromwell. We might not have met yet, you only knew my android self, but rest assured that I am well informed about you and the events that happened during your time on Sigma-44."  
>"Who are you?"<p>

"I am Emmanuel Friedrich Schulz, chairman of the Old Wood Foundation."

"What is the Old Wood Foundation?" Paul noticed that Schulz' face was different. The android had been a very good replica but this was the real thing. He was older than the android, and the shadow of a beard had appeared again.

"The Old Wood Foundation is a consortium of banks and shareholders. In today's world, it is difficult for people outside Weyland-Yutani to build a successful, profitable business. The Old Wood Foundation is trying to break the dominance of one firm over the whole world. We are not the bad guys! We are just trying to shape and guide humanity to greatness!"

"If you are the "good" guys, why are you trying to kill me and Akkan?"

"Oh, but you don't understand! You are unique! You live like a human, like any other human, yet your DNA is almost similar to a xenomorph's! You shouldn't even be able to live like that!"

"You still tried to kill me for good measure. You left me at the hands of a brutal rapist, and tried to kill the one person I love."

"Your "love" for the xenomorph is nothing but a cranial misfiring. You cannot love that creature, as it cannot love you. But nevertheless, you managed, by adding your DNA to the Valaraoin, to turn it sentient. Your body contains litres of your blood, but I doubt after your experience that you would've aided us willingly."

"Schulz, you should've let go of this project years ago. Weyland –Yutani was wise, yet you are being stupid as we speak."

"If I manage to turn the Xenomorph into a bio-weapon, Weyland-Yutani's arms division will be out of work. And that will give us the leverage. Besides, I will build an android double to Frederic Weyland, and this will permit me to make the Weyland clan release their shares of Weyland-Yutani. Then it's only a question of money."

"Schulz, you are a criminal!"

"None of it matters now. You will die. You will all die, I'll have this bunker filled, and then research will start anew, from the frozen remains of your body, and the Valaraoin we will construct an army of Xenomorphs. And only small alterations to the formula will allow us to control them."

"You're a fool! You can't control them. Nobody can! You're trying something you will never succeed! You'll never manage to control Xenomorphs."

Schulz drew a gun on him, the barrel glinting in the dim light. "This thing might not look much, but trust me, it does its job."

Paul froze, staring at the weapon. Schulz would kill him, and he would never see Akkan again.

"Schulz, don't do this. We can agree on som-"

With a hiss, Akkan appeared in the Doorway, followed by Weyland. The xenomorph was splattered with white android liquid, and angrily hissed at Schulz now.

"Hello, Mr. Weyland!"

Schulz turned around, pointing the gun towards Weyland, and fired.

Akkan had reacted fast, but not fast enough. He tried to shove Weyland out of the way, but the bullet hit the human, slamming him to the ground.

Akkan hissed angrily, and looked at Schulz, as the human aimed the gun at him.

"Goodbye, number 13."

Akkan started to reach for his gun, but someone was faster.

Gunfire rapped through the room, and Schulz staggered, blood spurting from his chest.

Paul pressed the trigger again and again, the recoil making his arms hurt, but he aimed steadily.

Nine shots impacted in the man, the last one spreading his brain all over the glass in front of the queen.

The body slumped to the ground, falling over and coming to rest face-down on the floor.

It was over.

Paul stared at the weapon in his hand. The clip was empty, the barrel slightly smoking.

_Paul!? Are you all right?_

_I'm okay…._

Akkan bounded over to him, and hugged him. _It is over. You've done it._

_I have…_

_You saved my life. _The xenomorph pressed his lips on Paul's. _I love you._

_I love you too, Akkan._

They let go of each other. _We have to get out._

_Is Weyland still alive? _Paul jogged over to Weyland, who was lying in the dirt.

He was alive.

"Fred! Where are you hit?"

"It ... went into my side… But it's a low-power bullet – It's not shot through.-…"

He was pressing his hand on his side, groaning in pain. "We will get you out, don't worry."

_Akkan, help me! Carry him for me! And then get out!_

_What about you?_

Paul gritted his teeth. _I'm going to save the queen, just as you promised.  
>I'm not leaving without you!<em>

_Then get Fred up to the Ship! He needs medical attention! Too many people have died of Schulz' plan, no more!_

Akkan reluctantly lifted Weyland up, and turned to Paul _I will find you if you aren't back fast enough._

_Go! Hurry! I'm not sure if Schulz had a backup plan!_

The Xenomorph turned, and left the room, and Paul was alone with the queen.

* * *

><p>Paul must be insane.<p>

Akkan loped along the corridors, holding a bleeding and groaning Weyland.

Strangely, the human's blood did not interest him. Maybe it was because he had devoured a human just a few hours ago, and now felt full.

He avoided passing his brethren's cells.

They wouldn't understand.

Guilt stabbed his heart. He was leaving them, and he was leaving his own mother. She had tried to contact him, but so far he had blocked it out, causing him to have regrets now.

_Mother, I'm sorry. I cannot get you out. But Paul will find a way to save you._

She wanted to answer, but Akkan closed his mind again, closed it to anything.

He only felt the beating of his heart, the pain coursing through his wounded leg, and Weyland's ragged breathing.

The man was in pain, in a similar way as Paul when he was shot, so Akkan had some experience.

He turned left and right, scouting for guards, but there weren't any. He couldn't smell or feel any either. It seemed the complex was deserted.

He loped on, towards the exit tunnel.

* * *

><p>Paul had returned into the generator room, using Schulz' key card to open up the terminal.<p>

The generator was running on hot fusion, and whilst Paul couldn't get the queen out of the bunker, he could at least ensure she stayed alive till someone could get her out.

And there was only one way to ensure that.

He had to cool the bunker down.

The generators possessed heat sinks, and, being standard issue ones, could run on hot fusion as well as on cold fusion.

He just had to reverse the magnetic field, allowing the fusion to reverse, and then re-reverse and cool down.

But the hot plasma within the chambers did not make it easier.

He attempted to override it, but the system did not budge.

Even with the master key, the security measures wouldn't permit cold fusion. He had to disable the sensors.

Turning towards the hot, throbbing generators, he searched around for the sensor access panel. The air was stifling hot the closer he got to the machines.

He had been given a short course in generator maintenance before his employment at Sigma-44, so he did know where to find it, but everything was coated with grime and dirt, and the symbols were almost illegible.

Yet, he found the panel, ripping it open, and disconnecting the wiring within it.

The software beeped, but now he was able to override the magnetic field.

Yet, once the generators were reversed, the whole bunker wouldn't be heated anymore, but cooled to an extreme.

It would work like the cryo-capsules on interstellar ships, deep-freezing anyone, until they could be thawed, or the generator would run out of fuel, which would take another few years.

Hitting the right buttons, he heard fizz from the inside of the generators, and then, with a loud groaned and a screech, the head subsided.

The panel informed him that he cold fusion had begun.

* * *

><p>Akkan had pressed the gas mask over Weyland's face, and they had been pulled up the exhaust shaft, and on board the Shipstern Bluff.<p>

Jeanne was tending to Weyland, who was very pale due to the blood loss, whilst Akkan was fiddling with his gun.

Paul hadn't returned, and Jeanne was, on Weyland's question, monitoring the bunker.

It was cooling down. Paul seemingly had reversed the generators, goodness knows why.

"He's cooling down the bunker. The temperature is dropping quite rapidly. The lower levels dropped down to five degrees, the higher one is still at ten, but dropping as well. The exhaust fumes have almost disappeared. It's only a matter of time, till the generators will start belching out ice-cold air, and then he can't take this route."

Weyland nodded. "how. ..long.."

"Fred, don't worry. Rest, I'll handle this."

"How .. much.. time . does.. he have?"

"About ten minutes."

* * *

><p>Paul was running. He wasn't sweating anymore, he was freezing. The temperature was dropping rapidly, as was the power output of the generators. The emergency lighting was on, and the lifts weren't working.<p>

It was getting real cold, and he wasn't wearing enough to combat it. He had to head to the entrance shafts. The gas masks where still there, and the winch rope, and hopefully, the generators weren't yet producing enough exhaust fumes.

If those fumes hit him, he would deep-freeze. They were extremly cold.

Paul had climbed up the shaft of a lift, his fingers getting stiff, and hurting from the cold. He had left most of his gear behind, it was only weighting him down anyway.

It was warmer further up, as the warm air was rising upwards, to Paul it felt like entering a sauna. His muscles, clenched up due to the cold relaxed a bit, and he sprinted onwards.

It wasn't far now, he could already smell the exhaust through the maintenance shaft.

Diving inside it, he crawled along its length. His gas mask was gone, but the fumes had almost dissipated too, so he didn't care.  
>The winch rope was swinging in the shaft, and Paul jumped out, barely grabbing it with his cold hands.<p>

He slid down for a few metres, the rope burning his palms, until he managed to stop the slide. Hanging over the large hole, slowly, he moved upwards.

Below him was the blackness of the exhaust pipe, and warm air was rushing past him. The last remnants of warm air from the bunker.

Looking upwards, he saw the Shipstern Bluff blocking out the sun, and saw Akkan frantically hopping on the loading hatch.

Then suddenly, the warm air stopped flowing past him. The air went still.

A blast of cold made him gasp and almost let go. The Shipstern bluff rocked, and Paul closed his eyes.

It got colder, even colder, and he suddenly stopped feeling his hands and feet.

Clinging onto the rope, he didn't even feel Akkan's talon pull him into the warm ship.


	31. Chapter 31

Weyland stood on top of the Weyland-Yutani tower, shaking hands with Paul. Almost a month had passed. It had taken Akkan and him a month to recover from their wounds, but eventually, Akkan walked again without a limp, and he could actually move without a wheelchair again.

Paul hadn't been as lucky. The frostbite had cost him the ring finger on the left hand and one toe. Weyland looked him into the eye, past the deep rings that only slowly started to disappear.

"Well, then this is goodbye, for good."

"Hopefully. Fred, you never know..."

"I remember my promise, and I'll uphold it. You will be all alone there. No humans, nothing but the nature of the planet, the old mining base, and the old mining rigs. You'll have to figure out how you'll survive on your own."

"That was part of the plan."

"You have an emergency beacon with you, just in case. If you need assistance, do not hesitate to use it."

"Thank you, Fred. For everything."

"No, it is me who should thank you."

Akkan stepped down from the Shipstern Bluff again, and shook hands with Weyland too, and softly bowed his head.

"Goodbye, Akkan. You did well."

Nodding, the xenomorph turned around, heading away into the belly of the ship.

"Goodbye, Paul. I wish you two the best of luck!"

They shook hands, Paul's grip being firm and final.

"Goodbye Fred. Thank you."

Paul was turning around, and Weyland walked up beside him. "I've got a gift for you."

He pulled his revolver, and pushed it into Paul's hand. He saw the man wanting to protest, but he stopped him. "Take it. It's my old gun. It's a gift. Don't worry, you will find your courage."

He stepped back, letting the hatch close, and waved to Jeanne. The huge form of the Xenomorph appeared in the window, and all three waved to him, as the ship untethered, and then blasted off into the night sky.

Smiling to himself, Weyland turned around, and headed downwards into his office. He sat down, breathing out his relief. At last, he was sitting down again. It was still slightly painful to walk around and stand.

He pressed the buzzer: "Can someone bring me all data concerning Project 3828/6?"

Getting an affirmative answer, he leaned back, and waited for the door to open.

His night secretary brought him a mug of coffee, and a small chest.

He wished her good night, and she left.

Weyland locked the door, and then opened the chest with his ID card.

"Project Inflexus" the first file read.

He rummaged through the box until he found the file with the name inside it. The Schulz Android had checked it, but he hadn't known what Weyland knew.

The last page was empty. Even Schulz had though it was the way it should be, but Weyland knew that one name was missing.

He grabbed the ultraviolet light lamp, and shone it on the leaf of paper.

The last name slowly appeared. No reference to the age was given, none to the location. But the name was there, all right, under the UV light, blaring into his face.

He ripped out the page, and tipped the rest of the Project Inflexus files into the shredder. Nobody needed to know about this. It was going to be covered up, along with a lot of things that had happened.

He switched on the UV-Light one last time, and stared at the writing.

Descendants of Project Inflexus

Location – Unknown.

Age – Unknown.

Grade of DNA Coherence – Unknown.

Name: Frederic Bishop Weyland.

* * *

><p>In the frozen cold of the Bunker, something moved.<p>

Something waited, in the icy dark.

It knew its time would come. It had time.

It could wait.

* * *

><p><strong>I can only hope you guys enjoyed this little Fanfic. I'm done now, at least done with the story. I might post another lemon or so, a bit in the future, as a new story, but I didn't want this to end with one.<strong>

**Reviews are very much appreciated.**

**There might be a sequel, I'm not sure yet. Ideas on that subject are always appreciated over PM.**

**Stay tuned, I'm taking a short break from writing anything bigger, and then "I'll be back!"**


End file.
